Game of Claws
by LordHakas
Summary: Peace has returned to Ninjago; the Oni have been slain and Garmadon has fled. But the ninja has no time to relax, for unknown to them, a dark army is rising, led by a mysterious master bent on controlling Ninjago through elemental powers. In addition, new recruits require training. All of Ninjago now looks to Lloyd, who must find the delicate balance between training and war.
1. Power-Thief

Chapter 1: Power-Thief

Temple of Resurrection. Dark, ominous, haunted, birthplace of the second Lord Garmadon, it stands alone, the last pillar in a sea of crumbling palace bricks. Yes, her time of dominance ended with Garmadon, and yes, the Masters of Spinjitzu restore the royal walls around her, yet no element can harm this looming shrine of villainy, when resurrection, once symbolic of new life, was forever corrupted.

Tonight, darkness shrouds the temple, its halls blacker than the new moon, save for the emitting glow of a carried torch, carried by a purple-robed, masked warrior ascending the stairs. Around the spiral, the warrior climbs, each stair touched with the slightest tap of the foot. The eyes, peering through the mask's only slit, dart about, as if watchful of the shadow's every move. The robes, in pendulum, flutter with every jolt. The hands, clothed in unhealed cuts and scrapes, grasp the railings, inching forward for every step conquered.

At last, the warrior reaches the stair's end, stopping short of a large, arched gateway, its red doors torn off the hinges and piled in splinters on the ground. The warrior sighs, then steps forward into the temple's altar room.

"Everything is at it was," the warrior mutters. "Nothing's changed since I last visited, not even the altar. Surely the mighty Green Ninja had learned not to trust such ruins?"

The warrior removed from a concealed pocket a red scroll, its wax seal already broken and ripped away. Then, he slowly unraveled the parchment, uncovering scribblings written with a quick-paced hand.

"Let me see," the warrior mutters, scanning through a hundred lines of verse. "Ah, there, the description fits. _'One with Oni, three with one, three in triangle, triangle in altar, altar under jar, jar under moon, moon above in sky.'_"

The warrior rolled the scroll up, then stuffed it back into the pocket it came from. He glanced again at the altar. Nothing appeared on the altar, let alone the blue china jar described in the scroll. He strolled forward to the altar edge, then grasped at the air above.

"Hmm," the warrior sighed. "Nothing. Not even the slightest trace. Maybe there's some clues around here that tell me where the…"

Whoosh! In an instant, the warrior jumped to the side, barely escaping the iron spear thrown from behind. The spear streaked through the air and into the altar, hitting with a loud clunk before clanking to the ground. The warrior turned around, certain that an enemy was very close.

Instincts paid off. A lone, mask-less ninja, suited in orange, stepped forward from the shadows of the doorway, her firm, serious expression illuminated by the streams of pale moonlight shining down upon her. The warrior pulled out his silver katana, smiling at the approach of his uninvited guest.

"Master Skylor, I presume," the warrior smiled. "You honor me with your presence."

"Quit the formalities," Skylor interrupted. "You shouldn't be here. This isn't the place to be snooping about."

"Snooping," the warrior gasped. "I wasn't snooping. I was only looking, yes, that's it. I was looking about, seeing if what they tell me about the place is true."

"Sight-seeing is over," Skylor answered. "No one is allowed in here. Ninja orders."

"No one," the warrior chuckled. "Then what about you?"

"I guard the temple," Skylor answered, "from snoopers like you. Or is snooping too low a word for thievery?"

"Stay out of my hair, master of amber," the warrior hissed. "I will do as I pleased."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Skylor entered a fighting stance, then immediately fired off two balls of lightning at the warrior. The warrior quickly rolled out of the way, watching the lightning splatter onto the walls in small, numerous bolts. As he rolled, Skylor surged forward, throwing a right-side punch into his head. He stumbled backwards onto his back, yet maintained a grip on his katana.

"Leave," Skylor pointed.

"Never," the warrior hissed, rising slowly to his feet.

Skylor answered with a salvo of fire balls, which the warrior deflected with his katana into the ground. She followed with a left-side kick to the right hip, but the warrior blocked the blow with a lower block. A series of punches and kicks ensured, Skylor and the warrior trading and landing blows as they fought across the courtyard. At times, Skylor knocked the warrior off his feet; other times, the warrior whacked Skylor to the ground. No one gained, no one lost; both were too skilled to defeat the other.

"You're stronger than you appear," Skylor commented while blocking a kick.

"That I am," the warrior smiled, deflecting another of Skylor's punches with ease. "I trained long and hard to outdo masters like you."

"But can you block this," Skylor asked.

Skylor jumped back, then shot a fire ball from the left hand and water from the right. The warrior swung his katana and deflected the bullets; at the same time, Skylor punched the ground, jolting the stones and knocking the warrior off his feet. His sword flew out of his hands and off the temple floor, splashing into the eel-infested waters below.

"Give up," Skylor ordered. "Surrender now and I will spare you."

"Never," the warrior swore.

"Suit yourself," Skylor shrugged. "Ninja go!"

She started to spin in a circle, going faster and faster with every turn, and as she spun, a tornado of amber energy formed, shielding her body until not a trace of her physical form remained. The amber tornado then raced toward the warrior, ready to dispel him into the eel-infested waters. But the warrior showed no fear, and let a cruel smile escape his lips.

He reached into his robes again, pulling out another weapon, a hollow shuriken with three spikes, each one a distinct color and a unique size. He positioned his hand and backed against the altar, then plunged the shuriken into the amber tornado. For a brief moment, the tornado rattled his arms, then the pain subsided as the shuriken's dark magic started to flow. The shuriken edges started glowing amber as it drained the energy in Skylor's Spinjitzu. For a minute, the tornado, though fading, continued roaring and spinning, but eventually it completely dissolved, having been emptied of its power by a now-full shuriken. Skylor collapsed to the ground, too weak to move another inch.

"What…what have you done," Skylor panted. "You…you sucked away my Spinjitzu."

"That's right," the warrior chuckled. "I have taken away your powers. Now you are nothing and I am something."

"You…you won't get away with this," Skylor gasped. "The Ninja…they will stop you."

"Will they," the warrior smiled, bending down to Skylor's weakened frame. "You place too much faith in those pathetic Ninja. But they cannot stop me even if they try."

He lifted the shuriken to his mouth, then pressed his lips tightly upon one of the blades. The amber energy poured through the blade into his body, pushing out small droplets of blood that dripped from his pierced lips. Soon, his whole body radiated with amber, while the shuriken's glow dissipated into thin air.

"Who are you," Skylor coughed.

"None of your concern," the warrior retorted. "Now go back to the noddle shop where you belong."

He raised his right arm into the air, clenching his fist to build up a funnel of wind. Skylor slowly rose helplessly into the air, wiggling to break free but incapable of escaping. The warrior met her fearful eyes with his, then released his fist. A sonic stream of wind burst from the hands, propelling Skylor out of the temple into Ninjago City, smashing her into a pile of garbage outside Chen's Noodle Shop. Then the warrior turned toward Borg Tower, facing the first beams of the rising sun.

_"Ninjago, beware, for I have returned home."_


	2. The New Trainees

Chapter 2: New Pupils

"Lloyd, Lloyd, get up," a gentle voice call.

Lloyd Garmadon opens up one eye, yawning profusely as he glances around. Light pours in streaks from the skyscraper window. Paper-leaf curtains are tucked back into the corners. The LED clock on his desk blinks on and off. Ninjago's music track plays on a nearby smartphone. He rubs his eyes, then yawns again.

"Leave me alone," he mumbles, closing his eyes again.

"Wake up you sleepy-head," the voice answers. Lloyd feels two soft hands shake his sides, then he pops both eyes open and sighs.

"Alright, Harumi, you win," Lloyd chuckles. "I'll get up."

He rises up out of his bed, then pulls on a pair of clothes lying on a chair in front of a mirror. In the mirror, he sees himself, young, dazzling, rested Lloyd, the Green Ninja. Behind him stands his wife Harumi, young, beautiful, virtuous jade princess, formerly the Quiet One but now his soul mate. Together, they stroll down to their kitchen, where his friends and Sensei Wu laugh and joke over a breakfast of dumplings.

Lloyd smiles. This is the life he's always wanted, a time to finally enjoy the trivial things of life. And since the Oni's destruction and his father's departure, this has been reality. No evil has hit Ninjago in three years, and no evil will again appear.

Suddenly, his friends and Wu vanish like smoke, and Lloyd finds himself standing on the Temple of Resurrection's altar. The skies are full of brimstone, and lakes of lava bubble below him. Thousands of red-eyed people, clothed in red armor, jest and jeer at him, waving their katanas and elemental blades around like trophies. He shutters as he pulls out his katana, then tries to jump into the sea of enemies.

But a soft, gloved hand pulls him aside. He struggles to break free, but loses his strength and collapses. Then, his eyes water, as he comes face to face with Harumi, the Quiet One, lord of the former Sons of Garmadon. He tries to cry out, to ask why he is here, but Harumi hushes him and smiles. She then kicks him into the sea of lava, and as Lloyd burns up, he spies a haunting image of Garmadon, glaring with disgust at his failure of a son….

Lloyd pops open his eyes, half-expecting to find himself on the temple grounds. Instead, he's lying on the floor of his room, the bed covers scattered every which way. He rises up to his feet again, then glances around at the room. Everything's still in place, the windows, the alarm clock, the phone, the mirror, but no Harumi, no Harumi.

"What a dream," Lloyd mutters. "The third one this week, for that matter. There now, Lloyd, you'll be fine. Just get dressed and meet with the others in the lounge."

Lloyd, in his green hoodie, descends down the stairs into the lounge. There, he sighs with relief; his friends are all still there, save for Jay and Nya. He spots Kai and Cole plopped on the couch, video game controllers clicking in their hands. He sees Zane and Pixel reclining beside them, hand in hand as they watch. Sensei Wu rests at the table, pouring another cup of tea from his kettle. Misako stands near the kitchen oven, boiling dumplings for their breakfast.

"Look who's up," Cole announced, setting down the controller. "Looks like the sleepy-head finally got up."

"Thanks Cole," Lloyd blushed. "What's for breakfast?"

"Dumplings," Misako smiled, glancing up from the stove. "Kai requested them."

"Again," Lloyd grumbled. "Really Kai, do you eat anything else?"

"Come on Lloyd," Kai replied. "Ever since your mother moved in, everything's been great around here, especially with Zane here being lovey on Pixel."

"Our programming computes," Zane answered.

"Yeah, yeah," Kai shrugged.

"How was your sleep, Green Ninja," Wu asked.

"Not well," Lloyd confessed. He pulled up a chair next to Wu, then plopped down beside him.

"Not well, eh," Wu sighed. "So, speaks the Green Ninja, who's said the same for three days now."

"I had another nightmare," Lloyd said. "And this one's the strangest yet."

"Nightmares," Kai chuckled. "Those are for kids. I'm glad I don't have them anymore."

"Kai, your nose stays with you, not with Lloyd," Wu retorted. "Now Lloyd, what was your dream about?"

"About Harumi I'm sure," Kai chuckled.

"Kai," Wu shouted. "Your input is not needed. Now go clean out Firstborn's stable as punishment for your fiery tongue."

"But Sensei," Kai protested. "I'm about to beat Jay's high score. Besides, Faith cleans out the stables every day."

"Then she will teach you how," Wu countered.

Kai grumbled, then set down the controller and strolled out of the room. Zane then picked up the controller and continued playing with Cole. He immediately destroyed Cole's mech, causing the game to end and turn off.

"That's not fair," Cole protested. "You used Spinjitzu on me."

"I have run a thousand simulations of your gameplay, Cole," Zane said. "And my analysis tells me that you rely on your mech's powers too much. Perhaps you wish to prove me wrong?"

"Another go," Cole vowed. "But I'll beat you this time."

Cole and Zane resumed playing the game, while Wu turned to face Lloyd again.

"You dreamt of Harumi again," Wu asked.

"Yes, Sensei, and I don't know why," Lloyd sigh. "I know she was killed when the apartment building collapsed, master, but I can't help but think about her."

"Are you certain she is dead," Wu asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, master," Lloyd answered. "I even searched the ruins top to bottom to make sure she died."

"Wu speaks of more than physical body, son," Misako replied. "Faces exist in the mind also, hovering in memories of the past; even though they die physically, they still remain mentally, sometimes to haunt, sometimes to cherish. Your father is dead, but he still lives within me to this day."

"Ah, Lloyd," Kai called out from the door.

"Finished with the stable already," Wu asked. "Quick you are on your feet, yet diligent you are not."

"Faith wishes to come in," Kai askes. "She wants to speak with Lloyd and Wu."

"Let her in," Wu permitted, "and then get to the stable."

Kai grumbled, then stepped out the doorway. As soon as he left, Faith entered the room, partially covered in water with dragon scales in her hair.

"Faith, my child," Wu smiled. "Did Firstborn give you trouble again?"

"Not Firstborn," Faith muttered, removing a scale from her hair, "but children."

"Children," Lloyd asked.

"Children," Faith stated. "Come here, you two."

Two small children, about eight, entered into the room upon Faith's command. The first, a small black-haired girl in a red dress, walked to Faith's left. She was followed by her companion, a brown-haired boy with freckles about half as tall as Lloyd. He stepped forward to Wu's side, his face covered with dirt and straw.

"Thank you, Faith," Wu smiled. "Did you bother Faith again, Yuuma and Kigaru?"

"Yes, Uncle Wu," the girl replied. "But we meant no harm."

"I'm sure you didn't," Faith grumbled.

"Now Faith," Wu consoled. "Do not hold a grudge against them. Kigaru speaks the truth. They are children, curious about their world and about dragons. All they wanted was to meet Firstborn. Now Kigaru, you and Yuuma must apologize to Faith."

"Sorry Faith," Kigaru said.

"Yeah, sorry," Yuuma grumbled.

"You may return to your work," Wu told Faith. "And keep an eye on Kai. He's to clean stables for you."

"Not Kai," Faith muttered. "Last time he helped he nearly burned the stable down…"

Faith strolled out of the room, still grumbling about Kai and his 'incompetence' with caring for dragons. Wu then turned to Lloyd again.

"Lloyd, meet Kigaru and Yuuma, our two newest residents," Wu said. "They will be staying with us for a while."

"Nice to meet you," Kigaru said, shaking Lloyd's hand.

"Are you really the Green Ninja," Yuuma burst out. "Oh boy, I'm your biggest fan. I've read all your comic books, seen all your shows, and even own a replica of your first ninja suit. I'm sure going to love living here with you and your friends…."

"Enough Yuuma," Kigaru giggled. "You're giving Lloyd a headache."

"Master, where did you find them," Lloyd asked.

"In the bottom of a dried-up well," Wu chuckled. "I was traveling home from Jamanakai Village when I spotted these two fishing for gold coins in the well. When I approached, they tried to hit me with their sticks, but then Yuuma accidentally whacked Kigaru into the well. I half-expected her to splash into the water below, but instead, I watched Yuuma employed the power of wind to blow Kigaru up to solid ground. It was then I figured that they would make great Ninja."

"But Master," Lloyd answered. "We don't need more Ninja. Ninjago is safe under the Elemental Masters, and there's no enemy left to fight."

"Ah, but do ninja live forever," Wu replied. "Long have you six been my pupils, training under my tutelage and accumulating power, but now the time comes for you to train further. Each element passes down from generation to generation, and soon Ninjago will need new guardians to defeat new villains. As the Green Ninja, you are the future Sensei, and that involves training ninja in their gifted elements. So, you will train these two."

"Master, they're kids," Lloyd protested.

"You were too," Misako chuckled. "Their training is no different."

"But you are wiser and stronger than I," Lloyd added. "Why can't you teach them Wu?"

"Because in teaching them, you teach yourself, and that is a lesson I cannot give," Wu said. "I am old, and my days of training are beyond me, yet more lessons I must give, except the lessons I give are ones you teach yourself."

"I will teach them," Lloyd sighed, "though I still don't know why. Kigaru, Yuuma, how would like to be taught by the Green Ninja?"

"Yippee," Yuuma squealed. "Did you hear that, Kigaru? He said yes."

"Stop shaking my arm," Kigaru snipped. "You'll hurt it. Master Lloyd, what will you teach us first?"

"No time for teaching," Kai interrupted.

"Back already," Wu chuckled. "Did Faith give you a tough time?"

"Not I, Wu," Faith added, appearing in the doorway.

"What's up, Kai," Lloyd asked.

"Skylor's called. She's lost her elemental powers."


	3. Skylor's Confession

Chapter 3: Skylor's Confession

The Ninja Nightcrawler raced through the streets of Ninjago City, zipping by buildings and cars on its way to Chen's Noodle Shop on the south side of town. While Lloyd steered, Cole manned the passenger controls, Kai relaxed in the back, and Zane loaded directions, pinpointing the fastest route with his internal GPS system.

"My schematic indicates we are nearing the noodle shop," Zane stated.

"No need to explain, Zane," Cole sighed. "We know where the noodle shop is, especially since Kai visits there every day."

"Hey," Kai protested. "I don't visit very day, just every once in a while."

"To see Skylor, I bet," Cole chuckled.

"Skylor's a close friend," Kai retorted. "All we do is hang out."

"Sounds to me like dating," Cole said.

"Yeah, Kai, admit it," Lloyd added. "You and Skylor are going to be like Jay and Nya someday."

"Very subtle, Lloyd," Kai remarked.

"The noddle shop's close," Lloyd stated, ignoring Kai's response. "We'll park the Nightcrawler out of sight and walk the rest of the way."

Lloyd pulled the Nightcrawler off the road into a lowly-lit alley behind the noodle shop, then stopped and turned off the engine. All the ninja hopped out except Zane, who opted to remain seated in the vehicle.

"What's wrong, Zane," Lloyd asked.

"I sense that we are not alone," Zane replied. "There's a chance that we have been followed."

"Come on, Zane," Kai said. "Who could follow us through such traffic? I've never seen Ninjago City's highways so backed up."

"Zane's right," Lloyd nodded. "I sense someone's following us too. Zane, stay here with the Nightcrawler. Alert us if you spot whoever happened to be on our trail. Cole, Kai, come with me inside."

A minute later, Lloyd, Cole, and Kai stepped through the doors of Chen's Noodle Shop, ringing the entry bell that announced their arrival. As usual, the noodle shop was full of customers, customers either chowing on noodles and poppy potstickers or talking about their daily lives. Nobody noticed the ninja, which reassured Lloyd that nothing was amiss. He walked forward to the service counter, then tapped the little silver bell once.

"Coming," a voice answered. "Let me get the noodles served and I'll be with you in a minute."

"Ronan," Lloyd replied, recognizing at once who the voice belonged to. "Are you in then?"

"That's me, Lloyd," Ronan answered, coming out of the kitchen. "What can I do for you?"

"I didn't know you can cook," Cole remarked.

"I can't," Ronan puffed. "I don't know how Skylor does it, but noodle-making isn't as easy as it looks."

"I'd say," Kai chuckled. "Smells like the noodles are burning."

Ronan raced back into the kitchen, turning the heat down on the noodles and scooping them into several glass bowls. Then he ordered the waiter to serve the bowls and exited again to the counter.

"We're here to check on Skylor," Lloyd said. "Is she alright?"

"She's upstairs," Ronan gestured. "I'd come with you except I promised to run the shop while she's down. Feel free to go up and visit, but she's in poor shape since that scrape she had yesterday."

"Thanks, Ronan," Lloyd answered. "Come on, guys. I'm sure Skylor will be willing to disclose who we're dealing with."

Zane, meanwhile, guarded the Nightcrawler from inside the cockpit, occasionally scanning his surroundings for the slightest sign of an enemy presence. When his scans returned negative, he returned to the task at hand: practicing his mech skills to beat Cole next time they played on the TV. Each time he lost, he recorded the data, noting what mistakes he made and then honing them out till they were non-existent. After a while, he had nearly perfected his fighting style, when he heard the rustling of a trash bin near the Nightcrawler.

"Someone's close," Zane noted. "I better scan again just to be sure."

Zane glanced out the window. Nothing seemed amiss in the alley, which was too shadowed to clearly spot anything lurking about.

"I must be hearing things," Zane muttered. "Still, I will turn on my thermal vision just to make sure."

Zane's eyes immediately switched to a reddish color, indicating that his thermals were fully loaded and ready to begin scanning. Immediately, a concentrated index of heat flared on the sensors, appearing just behind a large dumpster twenty yards from the Nightcrawler.

"There he is," Zane noted. "I better contact the others and let them know."

Lloyd, Cole, and Kai approached Skylor's room from the stairwell, stopping short of the closed door to gather their thoughts.

"Whatever happens," Lloyd finally whispered, "stay focused. There's no telling how badly Skylor's been hurt."

Lloyd then rapped the door with his fist, hitting three times to ensure that those inside heard him. They then heard footsteps on the wooden floor, followed by loud screech from the door hinges as the door opened up. Much to Lloyd's amazement, Skylor met them at the doorway, with no bandages or scraps anywhere to be found.

"Come in," Skylor said.

The ninja complied, stepping into Skylor's simple bedroom, comprised only of a nightstand, a mirror, and a feather bed, which was neatly made and tucked in the far corner. Skylor blushed, then said:

"I know, I know. They aren't the type of quarters a hero like me should have, but it's nice and cozy enough for a shop owner like myself."

"I understand," Lloyd nodded, "but that's not why we're here."

"Yeah," Kai added. "You called about your element powers."

"Oh yes, my elemental powers," Skylor muttered. "Are you sure you guys can handle this?"

"Skylor," Kai stated. "We fought Serpentine, stone warriors, nindroids, Anacondrai, ghosts, pirates, Vermillion, biker gangsters, and dragon hunters, all while surviving each other. I'm sure we can handle a little bit of bad news."

"I didn't lose my elemental power," Skylor stated. "Someone stole it from me."

"Stole it," Cole questioned. "How can anyone steal elemental powers? Aren't those supposed to be, like, impossible to lose?"

"At least I thought so," Skylor replied, "until it happened."

"How did you lose them," Lloyd asked. "We need to know."

Skylor sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Do you remember the Temple of Resurrection," she asked.

"All too well," Lloyd mumbled.

"Weren't you assigned that place by the other masters," Cole asked.

"I was," Skylor answered, "and since then, I have frequented the haunted temple at night, making sure nobody snooped about for "relics" to use against us. Well, that night, I encountered a masked warrior, someone skilled in martial arts and swordplay, and he refused to leave without a special jar he was searching for."

"A jar," Kai questioned. "Why would anyone be looking for a jar?"

"I can't say, Kai," Skylor sighed. "Anyway, I fought him until he was nearly defeated, but as I attacked him with Spinjitzu, he pulled out a shuriken and stole all my power."

"Shurikens don't steal elemental powers," Cole stated. "Zane uses them all the time and it doesn't affect him."

"But this shuriken is different," Skylor remarked. "This time allows the wielder to harness that element. I tried to stop him, Lloyd, but he threw me out into the city before I could retaliate."

"You aren't to blame," Lloyd comforted. "Any chance you recognized who this masked warrior was?"

"I…I'm not sure," Skylor sighed.

"Lloyd, Lloyd, come in," Zane's voice buzzed on Lloyd's phone.

"Here Zane," Lloyd said. "What's up?"

"I spotted someone," Zane answered.

"Who," Lloyd questioned.

"The masked warrior."


	4. Battle in the Alley

Chapter 4: Battle in the Alley

"The masked warrior," Lloyd questioned.

"The masked warrior," Zane replied, speaking as he scanned the horizon again. "My thermal vision detected him to be close."

"We'll be right there," Lloyd assured. "Make sure he stays put till we get there."

Zane heard the commlink beep, indicating that Lloyd had signed off. He stepped out of the Nightcrawler, then pulled out his shurikens. Whoever was there, he thought, had nerve to challenge a ninja, let alone four of Ninjago's most powerful defenders. He stepped forward a few feet, then scanned the alleyway. Sure enough, the figure appeared again, but this time, he was not alone. Another blob, a slightly larger one, emerged next to him.

"Not good," Zane stated. "I better tell Lloyd more company has arrived."

Zane switched on the commlink, which beeped for a second while connecting to the signal. Then he heard Lloyd's voice answer the call.

"What's up Zane," Lloyd asked.

"The masked warrior is not alone," Zane answered.

"Good thing we brought the muscle then," Cole boasted.

"Stay put," Lloyd cautioned. "We'll be there as soon as Kai gets his foot unstuck from the floorboards."

"Over and…ouch," Zane said.

Just then, a large, hairy, muscular man, clothed in a brown ninja suit, slammed into the side of Zane, knocking him flat onto the ground. Upon impact, his commlink shattered, along with a few pieces of his left eye. Zane tried to wiggle free, but found himself too stuck to escape. The brown warrior started to laugh and taunt, boasting as his friend stepped out into the open.

"Look who I caught," the brown one boasted. "We have captured the mighty Ninja of Ice."

His friend uttered no sound; why would he, since Kuriam had already stated the obvious? Indeed, why would he, a nindroid, former general of the Sons of Garmadon, then red and black, now black and purple, say anything? Words were cheap, made to be spoken by lesser beings, but his master's tongue was never impoverished. No, he spoke coldly, sharp to the point, witty yet bloody, razor-thin, venomous as a viper's fang; yea, none whom he served were his master's equal. Master was craftier than Pythor, deadlier than Devourer, crueler than Overlord, sneakier than Chen, fiercer than Morro, more volatile than jinn, more vengeful than Crux, more powerful than Garmadon, more audacious than Harumi, more shadowed than Oni; he surpassed them all.

The nindroid's stare disheartened Kuriam, who jumped off of Zane and stopped his boasting.

"Don't stare at me like that," Kuriam ordered. "You make me uncomfortable when you do that."

"Uncomfortable," Zane questioned. "Perhaps this will be more uncomfortable."

Zane fired off a salvo of ice, hitting Kuriam right on his hips. Kuriam's lower body froze in place, trapped as a wall of ice wrapped around his stunned legs. Kuriam attempted to break free, but found himself too stuck to move anything.

"Help me," Kuriam shouted.

The purple nindroid muttered something inaudible, then flung a shuriken at the ice. Upon impact, the shuriken shattered the ice, freeing Kuriam from his shell. Then he pulled out his signature red katana blades and charged Zane, swinging at him with full force. Zane barely dodged the strike, rolling out of the way to avoid their edge.

"You are not the masked warrior," Zane stated, standing up to his feet again.

"You are correct," the nindroid replied. "But I am still your doom."

The nindroid kicked Zane with his right leg, smashing Zane into the back wall of the noodle shop. Zane then attempted to step forward, but instead met Kuriam's left fist. His entire body crashed through the walls of the noodle shop, landing with a crash into a cabinet full of pots and pans. Kuriam smiled.

"See," Kuriam boasted. "That why's you always bring muscle along to the party."

"I quite agree," Cole answered.

Kuriam and the nindroid turned toward the kitchen, coming face to face with the ninja and Ronan, who helped Kai lift Zane out of the rubble. All were armed and ready for battle, Lloyd and Kai carrying katanas, Cole wielding a scythe, Zane his shurikens, and Ronan a small crossbow, cocked and loaded with tiny aeroblade bolts.

"Stand down," Lloyd spoke, "and no one will get hurt."

"Too late for that," Kai retorted. "They already beat up Zane."

"And Skylor's kitchen," Ronan added. "I'd hate to tell her you guys trashed the noodle shop in her absence."

"Don't worry," Cole assured them. "We'll clean this place up once we mop these guys out of here."

"Come and get me," the nindroid offered.

The nindroid sprang upward, disappearing from sight in the blink of an eye. Kuriam glanced at the ninja, then he too jumped, leaving nothing behind except a cloud of dust. Lloyd and the others immediately rushed out into the alley, spotting their foe overhead on a neighboring building's staircase.

"Get them," Lloyd ordered. "Don't let them escape."

Everyone jumped into the air, airjitzuing up to the platform while leaving Ronan on the ground. He aimed his crossbow at Kuriam and fired, but his shot was deflected by one of the red katanas.

"Go get them, ninja," Ronan shouted. "I can't give you any help from down here."

For a few minutes, the ninja chased the fleeing enemies up the building side, jumping from platform to platform behind them. Zane twice was kicked by Kuriam off the platform, landing below on Cole and then on Kai, but they all reached the top shortly after their enemies.

Then they engaged in hand-to-hand combat, Zane and Kai attacking the nindroid and Lloyd and Cole taking on Kuriam. At first, they resorted to using their weapons, swinging their katanas and scythes and throwing the shurikens around. Each strike, though, failed to scratch the droid or Kuriam, as they deflected their blows with the precision of a master.

"They're good," Kai gasped. "I can't land a blow on them."

"Me either," Cole agreed, dodging a right cut from Kuriam's blade. "They're too well-trained."

"Then we show them who's boss," Lloyd declared. "Ninja, go!"

Lloyd immediately entered into green Spinjitzu, approaching the droid faster than a speeding car. All the other ninja followed suit and soon four spinning masses of elemental energy assailed Kuriam and the nindroid. The droid jumped and somersaulted out of their way, but Kuriam was flung off the roof back into the alley below. As soon as he fell, the ninja stopped, then grabbed the droid and dragged him to the edge of the building.

"Tell us who you are," Lloyd ordered, pointing his katana at the nindroid. "Are you the masked warrior?"

"Don't be so harsh, Lloyd," Kai cautioned. "We're here to get answers, not to kill people."

"Alright," Lloyd nodded, pulling back the katana. "Who are you? Speak."

"I am not the masked warrior," the nindroid laughed. "I am merely a servant, one doing the bidding of his master. Who am I but a humble nindroid, serving those who I deem the true masters of Ninjago. Send my regards to the others, and good bye."

Before the ninja could react, the nindroid rolled off the side of building, falling through the air toward the ground. Then they heard the engines of the Nightcrawler roar to life as the new tires screeched against the pavement. The Nightcrawler surged forward, catching the nindroid and then shooting out into the streets again, taking Kuriam and his friend out of sight. All the Ninja watched their ride disappear, then they turned to one another.

"That ended well," Cole mumbled. "Not only did we get licked, but they stole our only ride home too. We really need to come up with a better plan next time."

"Cole is right," Kai agreed. "We didn't get any answers from Skylor about the masked warrior either. This entire day was just a waste of time."

Kai then kicked the roof ledge, smashing his toes into the concrete. He yelped and hopped around while grabbing his foot, then grumbled and plopped down onto the ground.

"Well, Lloyd, you got us here," Cole stated. "Tell me you have a plan for getting home."

"Walking home is out of the question," Zane stated. "Public transit is still expanding to these parts and the tower is more than three miles away."

"Too bad Destiny's Bounty is in the shop," Kai sighed.

"Cole's right," Lloyd replied. "We need to return to Borg Tower and make a better plan for dealing with these guys. Zane, call Pixel and tell her we need picked up from Chen's Noodle Shop."

"What about Jay and Nya," Kai asked. "We should tell them about what's going on too."

"You're right, Kai," Lloyd sighed. "We're going to need the full team for this one. And I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of them…."

Far from Ninjago City, across rough, uncharted seas, a small underwater submarine, painted black and purple, beaches on the shores of the Dark Island, coming to port in a city of planks and stone houses. Once secured, it opens up its exit ramp, allowing the Nightcrawler to zoom out onto the cobble roads toward the nearby mountain. It zips by row after row of houses and shops, passes by the growing arsenal of war machines, and halts outside an iron gate. There, it stops and shuts off, opening its window to allow Kuriam and the nindroid out.

"Smell the fresh salt from the sea," Kuriam laughs. "Oh it's good to be home, safe and sound."

"I cannot smell," the nindroid states. "Come, we have business to attend to."

They walk forward to the gatekeeper, who immediately salutes them and gives Kuriam a sealed red scroll.

"From the master," the gatekeeper said. "He wishes to meet with you two immediately in the throne room."

The gates opened for the two warriors, revealing a narrow, stone staircase winding up into the skies to the peak. Up there, Kuriam and the droid knew, lied the famed Temple of Light, where Lloyd had received his Golden Powers, where the First Spinjitzu Master had hidden his battle suit, where their master now resided as lord of the island. They marched up the ten thousand steps, panting as they reached the large red doors which concealed the temple's inner chambers.

There, a young girl, clothed in a black dress that matched her crow's hair, greeted them, extending her right hand for Kuriam to kiss.

"You are back," she smiled. "I feared the worst."

"Nothing personal, Lady of Shadows," Kuriam answered, kissing the right hand.

"Did you meet trouble," the lady asked as they strolled toward the temple.

"Plenty," Kuriam sighed. "We ran afoul of the Ninja you warned us about."

"Which ones," the lady questioned. "Name their elements."

"Fire, Ice, Earth," the nindroid stated, "and most important of all, the green one."

"Come in," the lady beckoned. "The master wishes to speak with you personally."

They stepped into the temple's main room, shutting the large doors shut behind them. Everything was dark and shadowed, with little light streaming from the roof windows. All that Kuriam could see were four lampstands of purple fire, placed on the very four elements in a circle round a deepstone throne directly over where Lloyd had received his power. And there, in a shroud of purple ninja, lied the master, who rubbed with his fingers a full glass of red wine.

"Master," Kuriam bowed with the droid. "We have returned."

"I know," the master chuckled. "I have seen your work."

"I apologize that we failed our mission," Kuriam sighed. "We were unable to stop the Ninja from visiting Skylor."

"You did not fail," the master spoke. "My plan is proceeding as I desired. You are merely an appetizer for the ninja, a prelude to the first course in my master plan. Now leave and continue in your training; I have all that I need to proceed."

Kuriam and the droid bowed, then exited the temple. The lady then proceeded forward, bowing at the feet of her master.

"Rise," the master ordered. "You have taught them well. They will make for fine generals someday."

"Nothing I have done is without your wisdom," the lady smiled.

"True, true," the master chuckled. "My dear, phase 1 is complete. We have successfully gauged the strength of the ninja, and have found them to be wanting in many things. Now we proceed to phase 2."

"As you wish," the lady smiled. "The Ninja have not seen the last of us; oh no, our dance with them has only begun."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Shadow Within the Affluent

The South Ninjago Sea. Tranquil, aromatic waters, they rock the cradles cruising their perfume-scented waters, water lilies floating in large fields as they beautify the breeze. Here, the wealthy lazily sail, tanning in yachts under the warm, gentle rays of the evening sun. Here, great wooden junks, with sails majestically fluttering the sky with living color, race with the currents, shipping to the far isles as bold ancestors once did. Yet here, none compare to _Enchantress, _queen of the seas, luxury cruise ship titanic in all her proportions.

On her the affluent and privileged play and laugh, as if giddy children taken into a candy store. They gamble the cards, they dare the slots, they exercise the pools, they indulge the massages, they feast the dinners, all in indulgences not found anywhere. Yea, even now couples can be found strutting the orange-lighted decks outside, looking out with dreams at the vast oceans before them. And one such couple, the male dressed in unbroken tuxedo, the female adorned in luxurious red Chinese dress, gazes toward the west, toward the city they spent their lives protecting.

"What a beautiful sunset," Nya smiled, staring out to the western horizon. "I cannot think of anywhere else in Ninjago with such lovely skies."

"Weren't the views from the monastery or Destiny's Bounty pretty," Jay asked.

"They were," Nya sighed, "but nothing like the picture painted tonight."

"The only picture I see is you," Jay smiled.

"Thanks," Nya smiled, scooching closer to Jay's side. "You know, I wonder how we managed to spend so long together without even thinking about marriage."

"Yeah, I wonder," Jay blushed. "Two blind love birds just strolling oblivious to what life gave you."

"I guess we were blind love birds," Nya laughed. "You were shy, and I was outspoken."

"I wasn't shy," Jay blurted, jabbing Nya softly. "I was…nervous. Okay, maybe I was shy, but I got over it, just as you got over being outspoken."

"Oh really," Nya retorted. "We'll see how the lightning ninja knows about water."

Just then, they heard a loud bell ring out from the ship's upper deck, announcing to all the passengers that dinner was now being served in the dining hall.

"We better go," Nya sighed, inching out from under Jay's arm. "Dinner won't wait for us."

"Neither will this tux," Jay cringed, itching at his neck. "I'll be glad when dinner is over, so I take this itchy suit off. Why are we having dinner with the captain again?"

"He invited us, Jay, probably to satisfy his curiosity about us. After all, we ninja don't occupy the spotlight frequently."

An hour later, Jay and Nya were seated at a silk-covered glass table, positioned on plush cushions near the ship's captain, an old, whiskery sailor sharply-detailed in luxurious officer's regalia. Together, they munched through plates of lobster and shrimp, sipping on cups of strong tea to water down the sharp spice of their seafood entrée.

"Thank you for your invitation, captain Fenghua," Nya said. "I have enjoyed meeting with you in person. Isn't that right, Jay?"

"Oh, um, yeah, thank you," Jay gulped, swallowing a bite of lobster. "I, um, appreciate your kindness, even though the tea's a little strong."

"Don't be rude," Nya scolded. "Even though we're on our honeymoon, you still have manners to display at the table."

"He means no harm," Fenghua chuckled. "I enjoy having you as company tonight, especially with all those stories about the villains you've defeated. But what puzzles me still is that some villains are still at large?"

"Well, not exactly at large," Jay chuckled nervously. "We do our best to keep tabs, but sometimes, well, we lose track of them after a while."

"Lose track, eh," Fenghua questioned. "I would think Pythor, Lord Garmadon, and those time-bending twins are too dangerous to lose."

"They are," Nya admitted, "but we have not forgotten them entirely. We still watch for Lord Garmadon, although reports are far and few between, while neither Pythor nor Krux and Acronix have appeared for years now."

"A mystery indeed," Fenghua mumbled, "as mysterious as the death of Harumi."

"Look Fenghua, we know she's dead," Jay answered bluntly. "That building collapsed with her and we found no evidence of her survival. I just don't get why people keep bringing it up these days. Can't we just accept that she's dead and move on?"

"I believe you," Fenghua soothed. "You don't have to yell."

"What makes you unsure," Nya questioned.

"Normally, I don't bother my guests with old captain superstitions, but you two obviously have a handle on strange things, so I might as well tell you," Fenghua sighed. "Last night, as I returned to bed, I spotted a figure slithering out of sight on the upper deck. He disappeared before I could wink, but he left a parchment lying on a table nearby. When I picked it up, I…well, read it yourself and see what you make of it."

Fenghua removed from his coat pocket an unraveled scroll, covered in light scribbles from top to bottom. He handed the scroll over to Nya, who glanced down the lines with her eyes. Then she handed the message to Jay, who analyzed it before returning the paper to the captain.

"Sounds suspicious," Jay concluded, "as if someone on this ship is acting out of the ordinary."

"See what I mean," Fenghua agreed. "I've worked with the crew for nearly ten years now, and never once did I encounter anything as serious as this."

"Hmm," Nya thought. "It seems as if whoever wrote this message was in a hurry to complete it. Look at all the terrible handwriting and spelling mistakes he made. It's almost like trying to decipher Jay's penmanship."

"Hey, my pen isn't' that lousy," Jay retorted, "but I know who's is: A Serpentine."

"And what proof gives you that inclination," Nya questioned. "The Serpentine didn't leave many records when they escaped."

"Ronan happens to know a guy who knows a guy who knows a snake who happens to be an expert in their ways," Jay assured them. "My bet is that a snake wrote this."

"That doesn't help us determine who did it," Nya sighed.

"I just so happen to know a certain snake on board," Fenghua offered, "and I believe that he may be an old acquaintance of yours?"

"No, I don't know who wrote this," the snake stated.

Jay and Nya, now clothed in their suits, lounged on a sofa in a ship cabin, waiting impatiently as Scales analyzed the Serpentine writing before him. Using a magnifying glass, he carefully glanced over the characters, sounding them out as best as his tongue cloud. After a while, he set down the glass, sighing as he turned to the Ninja.

"I'm sorry," Scales said. "I cannot tell who wrote this."

"So, you have no clue," Jay sighed. "All this time and you have no clue? Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Jay, Scales means no harm," Nya retorted. "We owe him enough for taking time to help us out."

"A favor returned," Scales sighed.

"Any idea who might have penned this," Jay asked, taking a deep breath.

"I cannot say for certain," Scales replied. "Whoever it was has poor writing skills. I barely deciphered his words, let alone his meaning. But I could offer some advice."

"Anything helps," Nya said.

"Then here," Scales answered, handing Nya a slip of paper. "This is the addresses of a certain passenger I bumped into yesterday."

"Room 246. Got it," Jay said. "Well, Scales, thanks."

"No problem," Scales sighed. "Just try to leave me alone once in a while."

"We won't bother you again," Nya assured Scales.

"I pray that you don't," Scales sighed, "if only to avoid the mess you are walking into."

Night falls upon the Enchantress, shadows creeping into the crooks and crevasses prone to shadows; a pale moonlight splotches the decks, lighting isolated pockets at various points. All have retired to their cabins; all slumber in the soft, silk beds; all dream of utopias that might come. Only two figures, ninja by trade, stay awake, stealthy in their traceless approach to Room 246.

"You sure we're up for this," Jay questioned.

"Why shouldn't we be," Nya asked as they snuck around a corner. "We have our elements and our weapons; what can one person throw at us?"

"No, I mean, shouldn't we do this in the morning," Jay clarified.

"Captain Fenghua doesn't want to disturb the passengers. And besides, he might not be in his room in the morning."

"Here's Room 246, but why's the door open?"

"Hush," Nya shushed, hiding on the wall. "I hear someone inside."

They both flattened up against the wall, concealing themselves from those inside. Nya then signaled for absolute silence.

"Who's in there," Jay whispered. "I hope he's friendly."

"Quiet," Nya hushed. "He's talking."

Jay didn't respond. Instead, he attuned his ears to the voice inside, trying hard to listen in on what was being said. Sure enough, two small voices emerged, one low and soft like a serpent's, the other higher and rougher, as if it belong to a transmitted caller.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your call," the serpent asked.

"Did I disturb you," the transmission crackled. "I did not mean to wake you."

"Only a minor frustration, my lord," the serpent answered.

"Report to me," the transmission ordered. "Have you done as I instructed?"

"Yes, my lord, the plan is in motion," the serpent affirmed. "My scanners perceive they have landed, but I do not possess the equipment to determine where. I need the apparatus found last night on the shores of Chen's Island."

"That apparatus you will have in due time," the transmission assured the serpent. "My spies within are determining its location as we speak. When they have located the mechanism, then I will summon you."

"I pray that it happens soon," the serpent sighed. "I have noticed recently that the captain has become a bit uneasy, as if something bothers him about the safety of his ship."

"Captain Fenghua is an old fool," the transmission chuckled. "He is superstitious about everything; don't fear him or his excuse of a crew."

"Then what of Scales," the serpent questioned. "He too is on board, and I fear that he has already discerned something amiss."

"Scales is no concern of mine," the transmission crackled again. "Do what you can to remain hidden till I summon you. Now then, anything else to report? Night falls on the island and I will soon lose connection to you."

"Nothing else, my liege," the serpent bowed. "You have the sworn word of Pythor, ex-ruler of the Serpentine."

"Pythor," Jay blurted out. "Pythor's the rat?"


	6. Pythar (6) & Ninja Council (7)

War of Absorption 13

Chapter 6: Pythor

"Pythor's the rat," Jay blurted out. "That low-down, double-crossing snake!"

"Who said that," the transmission crackled. "Didn't you assure me we were alone?"

"We were," the snake grumbled, "but alas, I have unwanted guests."

"Drop the act, Pythor," Jay shouted, bursting into the room.

Nya followed behind him, her spear in her hand. Together, they confronted Pythor, whose entire figure was shrouded in a thick cloak. Only the tip of his purple tail stuck out, slithering slowly from side to side. Pythor turned to face them, his purple eyes gleaming out from under the hood.

"We know you're up to no good," Nya added, pointing the spear at Pythor. "Give up and we'll spare you."

"Spare me what," Pythor chuckled. "You have spared nothing. You took everything away from me, my home, my tribe, my dignity, my power. I once led the Serpentine; you destroyed my power. I once worked with the Golden Master; you ruined my dreams. And you left me defenseless at the hands of Chen and his imposters! Why should I trust you now?"

"Yeah, why should you," Jay repeated. "Come on, Nya. He isn't going to budge."

"What a delightful family reunion," the transmission crackled. "Unfortunately, I will have to pass. More important matters call my attention. Deal with them."

The transmission switched off. Pythor reached for the commlink, but Nya knocked it off the desk onto the floor.

"You really don't play nice," Pythor sighed. "Can you afford a little sympathy for good old Pythor?"

"Good isn't your style," Jay grumbled. "You're as devious and evil as you were when you released the Great Devourer. There's not an ounce of good in you."

"The Great Devourer," Pythor questioned.

"Hah. Nice try," Jay laughed. "You won't deceive us that easily."

Pythor removed the hood, revealing his striking white head and neck to the ninja. As he lowered the hood, a large purple gem appeared on the top of his head, while his eyes changed to a striking green glow. No elaborate pattern appeared, except for a tiny bone necklace with a snake tooth dangling from his neck. Nya glanced at Jay, then lowered her spear.

"You…you aren't Pythor," she questioned.

"Hang on a second," Jay blurted out. "You mean to tell us you're not Pythor? What are you, a want-to-be?"

"For venom's sake no," the snake laughed. "You really think I'd admire an Anacondrai as foolish or dishonorable as Pythor?"

"Then who are you," Nya questioned.

"I am Pythar," the snake bowed, "a mere Anacondrai seeking his path in the cruel world. And I would appreciate if you refer to me as such."

"Pythar," Jay snorted.

"What is the matter with you," Pythar asked. "Is it not a perfectly fine name?"

"It is," Jay laughed, "if you pronounce it as 'Pie Fart'."

"How hilarious," Pythar sighed.

"Knock it off Jay," Nya scolded.

"Yes, please listen to her," Pythar added. "My pride is hurt by your stupid remarks, let alone by being held at bay by a girl."

"I am no girl," Nya grumbled. "I am a ninja."

"I see," Pythar glanced. "If I were you, I would leave and consider this first meeting a mere accident."

"Oh no, you're coming with us," Nya asserted. "Pythor or not, you're a snake, and since you're a snake, we can't trust you."

"You'll pay for that remark, little girl," Pythar hissed.

"Don't you dare touch her, you slithery serpent," Jay growled.

Pythar started slithering his tail slowly, hissing lowly as he rattled its end. His eyes narrowed and his tongue zipped in and out. Every inch of his white body fumed with rage.

"Snakes are snakes," Pythar growled, "and I aspire to be the worst of them all!"

Pythar whipped his tail around in a circle, striking Jay in the side with a loud smack. Jay tripped, thumping to the floor on his face. Pythar's tail continued traveling, curling back around as he backed away. Nya then launched her spear, throwing it with full force toward Pythar. He ducked, letting the spear shoot over his head into the wall behind him.

"You'll have to do better," he chuckled.

Nya kicked his chest, knocking Pythar into the bedstead. She then surged forward, only to be whacked aside by Pythar's long tail. She too crashed into the wall, then watched as Jay charged forward against. Pythar grabbed the left fist, then the right, and then smacked Jay across the head with his head.

"Ouch," Jay yelped. "Your skull is hard as iron."

Pythar released Jay, who reeled back while Nya charged again. Several times they alternated, landing blows on Pythar and then being knocked back by his tail or his hard head. By then the room had been partially wrecked, the walls starting to weaken from constant impact. Seeing a chance to change the tempo, Pythar grabbed Jay by the foot, swung him around, and threw him through the wall, sending him into the next room. Two people, lying together in their bed, gasped in fright, then immediately frowned at Jay. Jay jumped up, then brushed the dust off his shoulders.

"Sorry," Jay blushed. "Won't happen again. Now stay here and don't move."

Jay rushed back into the room, where he spotted Pythar pinning Nya against the bedpost. With a hard swing, he punched Pythar into the bed, causing the upper bunk to crumble and collapse on top of Pythar. A thousand pieces of wood flew every which way, and several splinters hit Jay's left leg. He winced but made no sound. Nya brushed off some dust from her shoulders, then grabbed her spear from the floor.

"That's got to hurt," she told Jay.

"Yeah, and he deserves it," Jay replied. "I'll be glad when this snake's behind bars again."

"Should we tell Lloyd about this," Nya asked. "After all, he'd like to know what going's on."

"You don't need to tell him anything," Pythar gasped.

Pythar slowly crawled out from under the rubble, extending himself back to his full height. He wobbled somewhat as he regained his footing but soon regained his balance and planted his tail on the floorboards. Only two small cuts appeared, both oozing on the left shoulder.

"You are stronger than the Serpentine wise men let on," Pythar remarked.

"Well, duh," Jay boasted. "I mean, learning Airjitzu and fighting a score of villains teaches you a thing or two."

"Well, I owe you another lesson," Pythar remarked.

"Not on my watch," Nya retorted.

Nya summoned a ball of water, which floated in her hands as she entered her fighting stance, ready to disperse at a moment's notice. Jay's hands flashed with sparks of lightning, prepared if needed to shock Pythar. Pythar made no motion, instead plopping down on the rubble.

"Well, well, ninja, I underestimate you," he chuckled. "Never did I expect to lose to lightning and water. Quite a painful combination too, as I suspect the Vermillion will tell you."

"The Vermillion are destroyed," Jay asserted. "They were lost in time with those whacko time brothers."

"Appearances deceive," Pythar smiled. "For instance, look at that window."

Jay and Nya glanced behind their shoulders. All they could see was a circle glass window, the vast ocean in full view.

"There's nothing," Jay laughed. "Are you bluffing us, because you are a terrible bluffer."

"Look again," Pythar gestured.

They glanced again. This time, a small deepstone shuriken, one with three light-blue and dark-blue prongs, composed itself, appearing out of thin air as if it had been in the window the entire time. Jay gasped and his eyes widened. He could clearly see the tiny sparks leaping from the shuriken.

"You tapped into my powers," Jay exclaimed.

"Don't fuss," Pythar chuckled as he slithered toward the door. "I tapped into both your powers. That shuriken, you see, absorbs elemental energy, and can sense its presence with a single spark. Do you think I'd let you swing me into that bed without any reason why? No, I am much smarter than you ninja ever will be. Oh, by the way, say hello to Lloyd for me. It's been so long since I've seen my rescuer."

With that, Pythar slithered out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The ninja then heard the lock snap, followed by a loud gulp. Immediately, Jay and Nya raced to the doorway, grabbing the knob to escape. After several attempts, they stopped. The door had been locked from the outside.

"That's just great," Jay mumbled. "Here we are trapped inside a little cabin out at sea without any to get out!"

"Don't panic," Nya shushed. "Panicking only makes things worse."

"We're fine, I guess," Jay breathed. "After all, we just let Pythar walk out with us trapped inside with a lightning and water shuriken that can harm us at any moment!"

"Jay, we'll be fine," Nya soothed. "Don't lose hope so easily. I didn't marry you for your hyperventilation. What do you think he meant by 'rescuer'?"

"Who knows," Jay sighed, plopping onto an intact bunkbed. "All I want to know is how to get out of here before…"

Just then, they heard a loud zap from the shuriken. Small bolts started shooting out of the shuriken, striking randomly all over the room in quick zaps. One struck Nya in the leg, creating a large bruise on her leg. Another whacked Jay in the arm, generating a small welt on his elbow.

"Ouch," Jay yelled, waving his arm. "That hurt. Are you okay, Nya?"

"I'm fine," Nya smiled. "It'll take more than that to knock me down."

"Just how much can we take," Jay questioned. "We can't stay here and wait for someone to let us out. That shuriken will zap us to pieces any minute."

"I have a plan," Nya blurted out. "What if we grabbed the shuriken?"

"Grab the shuriken," Jay questioned. "That thing will zap us the second we touched it…oh, I see now. If we both grab it, then the effect should be strong enough to break open the window, thereby neutralizing the effect…"

"And sending us and the weapon into the sea," Nya finished. "Worth a try, right?"

"Alright, I guess," Jay shrugged.

He and Nya walked over to the shuriken, dodging the lightning strikes that zapped out of the weapon. They waited for a second, then as the shuriken charged again, Nya signaled to move. They both snatched the shuriken and yanked it out of the window. Immediately, the window shattered into a thousand pieces, but nothing burst out of the shuriken. They set it down on the table.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Jay stated. "It was supposed to zap us. Why didn't it zap us?!"

"Because it wasn't an element to begin with," Nya remarked.

She removed from the shuriken a bolt generator, which was powered by a self-charging baby electric eel. Then she tossed the generator into the sea, short-circuiting the battery and causing it to burst into a million pieces. The baby eel swam away unharmed, soon rejoining his family a few yards away.

"Well, that Pythar is officially not on my likes list," Jay grumbled. "He didn't even tell us the truth about his shuriken. This thing's fake to begin with. Now where did that rat go?"

"Who cares," Nya sighed. "Right now, we need to contact Lloyd and tell the whole team about this."

Midnight descends upon the village of Jamanakai; all inhabitants sleep soundly, blissfully following the road to an escape from the day's worries into the realm of dreams. All except one, whose cloaked figure slinks through the desolate streets. He ducks from building to building, crawls and rolls behind barrels and stands, finally reaching the abandoned square with its iconic fountain. There, the figure stops, as if paying reverence to the fountain and its rich history, as famed as its healing waters that continually bring refreshment to the region.

"So, we meet again, old fountain," the figure mutters. "Never did I intend to cross paths with you again, not when I have so much yet to accomplish. Much you have witnessed already, yet nothing prepares you for that which will come soon. Prepare yourself, o fountain, and prepare yourself, Lloyd. For I return to Ninjago thirsty for vengeance, and when I pour my bowls of wrath, no golden power will be there to rescue you. Will you resist? Yes. Will you triumph? Never. For I possess that which can never be destroyed: the power of amber."

Chapter 7: The Conference

Borg Tower. Three days after Pythar's escape. Lloyd reclines in the living suite, impatiently awaiting the arrival of his comrades. Master Wu rests, listening as Misako reads to him headlines from Ninjago's daily newspaper. Mostly garbage in those papers, Lloyd mutters to himself. Nothing valuable ever appears, not when the news channel covers headline stories faster than the press can print them. Then he notices the large, bold letters on the front page: MASKED ROBBER CAPTURED.

"What's that about," Lloyd interrupted, questioning his mother.

Misako stopped reading, lowering the paper to turn back to the first page.

"Someone was caught yesterday in a bank robbery attempt," Misako answered. "They say he wore a white ninja suit, and he could lift five bags of gold with one hand."

"Sounds like a strong man," Kai remarked as he entered. "I bet Cole could take him."

"Yeah, um, yeah, I could," Cole gulped, swallowing a bite of cake he was eating.

Cole and Kai entered the room with Zane, then took a seat on one of the couches. Jay and Nya followed, walking hand in hand over to a nearby sofa. Finally, Skylor and Pixel arrived with Ronin, who locked the door shut behind them.

"About time," Lloyd remarked. "Where have you guys been? You're an hour late."

"Traffic was awful," Kai complained. "Jay's new ride barely survived the trip."

"Hey," Jay complained. "My ride isn't half as bad as yours. At least mine actually works without glitching and setting your pants on fire."

"Quit it guys," Cole hushed. "Lloyd called us to talk, not to argue."

"What did you summon us for," Skylor asked. "You usually don't get the whole team together like this, let alone invite us."

"Yeah," Ronin added. "What's up your sleeve, kid? And make it quick. I promised my pal I'd be back at the kitchen by nightfall."

Lloyd sighed, then glanced around the room at everyone.

"Guys, something's stirring in Ninjago," Lloyd sighed, "and I don't like it one bit."

"Well, duh," Jay interrupted. "I mean, between the three attacks that happened recently, someone's certainly itching to cause trouble around here."

"Let me finish," Lloyd sighed. "Guys, it's one thing for someone to attack one of us and disappear, but it's a whole another battle when the same thing keeps happening. Everywhere we turn, they attack and they inflict damage. And the shurikens…they frighten me more than anything else, even if they are fake to begin with."

"Those shurikens," Cole stated. "Something isn't right about those. I mean, Zane's used shurikens since the beginning and he hasn't once found complaint in them."

"Yeah," Kai added. "But these shurikens channel elemental powers, almost like the Shurikens of Ice now in Samurai X Cave."

"What's in those shurikens anyway," Nya asked.

"I had Pixel run some schematics based on Skylor's report," Zane proffered.

Pixel nodded. She dropped a microchip on the floor, letting it pop open as a projection. The shuriken schematic filled the middle of the room, positioned to show the various details listed and accounted for.

"Using what Skylor reported," Pixel explained, "I ran a cross-analysis of the blade's description through my databases, but found nothing in our knowledge that matches this particular weapon. The closet clue we have is that it bears some similarities to an aeroblade, one you used when fighting the ghost armies."

"Aeroblades," Cole questioned. "I thought those were rare."

"They are," Ronin defended himself. "I wasn't lying when I sold them to you guys. Aeroblades don't just come out of nowhere; someone had to make this one."

"But aren't they made out of deepstone," Kai questioned. "That stuff's like impossible to find."

"That's what they say," Ronin admitted. "But rumors don't buy customers; facts do. The question is not what, but who. Who can make aeroblades that absorb powers?"

"Only someone with knowledge of the darkness," Master Wu replied. "Such beings I have heard of, terrible stories I have listened to, of how they could craft the deepstone weapons. My father destroyed them all; none remained…till now."

"But ones that take away powers," Lloyd questioned. "Aren't our powers permanent?"

"For some, but not for others," Wu winked. "Each must become one with his element to preserve his element, potential rarely reached by any master, not even I or Garmadon. Only one has achieved, the First Spinjitzu Master."

"Nevertheless, whoever this mysterious leader, what does he want," Jay questioned.

"Jay is correct," Zane stated. "I perceive that whoever this mysterious warrior is, that he is after something of value, perhaps an ancient scroll or hidden weapon long lost to the world."

"This warrior was seeking something in the Temple of Resurrection," Skylor spoke. "Perhaps if we look about the place, we may find something of worth."

"I don't like the idea," Cole shivered. "That place still gives me the shivers."

"I agree," Lloyd nodded. "It's not worth snooping about, in case we accidentally cause another side effect. There's no telling what Oni power remains lurking in that haunted place."

"Then what do you propose," Kai asked. "We can't sit around and talk while the enemy lurks unhindered."

"Precisely why I called you here," Lloyd answered. "While we've encountered the enemy three times now, we still don't know who they there or where they came from. We need more answers, so I recommend we split into teams and investigate the most recent attackers. Jay, Nya, you guys and Skylor follow Pythar's trail and find out what he's up to."

"Will do," Jay sighed. "I still don't think hunting him down's a great idea. I mean, we can't be sure where he is by now."

"He did mention Chen's Island," Nya replied. "I suggest we scope out that place first."

"Cole, Zane," Lloyd continued. "Track down the nindroid. Find out what you can about him and report anything you find back to base."

"Won't be easy," Zane stated. "There are thousands of places to hide in the city, let alone outside the city."

"Don't worry," Cole assured Zane. "We can handle it. Ronin, you still have ties with some old gear, right?"

"I can get you anything," Ronin said. "Name it, I have it."

"Snake blades," Jay questioned.

"Yep," Ronin said.

"Dragon teeth," Jay asked.

"Yep those too," Ronin nodded.

"Deepstone toilet," Jay questioned.

"Deepstone what," Lloyd interrupted. "Jay, who on earth has that?"

"Um, I do," Ronin gulped.

"Ha," Jay laughed. "I knew it!"

"Where did you get that," Cole chuckled, trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't ask," Ronin blushed.

"Aren't we getting off topic," Nya asked.

"Oh, right," Ronin sighed. "What else do you want, Lloyd?"

"Lloyd must stay and train Yuuma and Kigaru," Master Wu answered.

"Master, they're not ready," Lloyd answered. "I mean, Faith's been teaching them all about dragons and they seem to love it."

"Faith won't be teaching any longer," Master Wu sighed.

"Why," Lloyd asked. "Is she sick or injured? I sure hope Yuuma didn't…"

"Yuuma didn't do anything," Misako laughed. "Don't just assume he's at the center of everything that goes wrong around here."

"Ouch," Kai blurted out.

Kai jumped off the couch suddenly, flailing to the ground with his arms extended. He danced around for a few seconds, then calmed down again. As he danced, a small taser, remote-activated, fell to the ground. Almost everyone in the room, even Wu, burst out laughing.

"Who did this," Kai questioned. "Yuuma, I swear that I'll get you for this!"

"Maybe I am mistaken," Misako chuckled to Lloyd. "But you gave your word to Wu to train these two children as ninja, a promise not to be taken lightly. And I will not have a son who does not keep his promises to those he loves."

"Yes, mother, I will train them," Lloyd sighed. "But what is Faith's ailment?"

"She is going home," Wu sighed. "She and Firstborn are returning to the First Realm."

"Alone," Lloyd asked.

"Not entirely," Wu winked. "I persuaded that much from her."

"Good thing," Kai sighed. "I mean, there could be deadly Oni left for all we know, especially in a harsh desert environment like that."

"That is why you are going with her," Wu said to Kai. "Protect her and ensure that the tribes are fully established again. Then you may return."

Kai started to protest, but seeing that Master Wu was not kidding, only nodded and exited to prepare his belongings. Then Wu turned to the group again.

"You all have your tasks," he said. "Let us not put off till tomorrow what can be done today. Lloyd has assigned you, and I agree but with two exceptions. One, we leave the Borg Tower and return to our true home. The enemy we know not, but strong he is, stronger than you may suppose. We cannot risk him discovering our base, nor him uncovering the secret of Kigaru and Yuuma's training. Two, I wish to speak with Nya and Skylor one-to-one. You all may depart otherwise."

"But Master, what purpose do we have," Skylor asked.

"That I will discuss with you alone," Wu nodded.

The other ninja, seeing that Wu meant what he said, walked out, muttering amongst themselves what their master meant. Jay gave Nya a soft kiss of assurance, then departed, promising to have his lightning jet warmed up by the time she got out.

"What do you think Sensei wants with Skylor and Nya," Jay asked. "It isn't like him to speak one-on-one anymore."

"I don't know," Kai admitted. "Whatever it is, it is none of our concern."

"Kai's right," Lloyd nodded. "Focus on the task at hand. At all costs, find out who this enemy is so we can stop them before it's too late."

And so, they departed, readying themselves for the tasks at hand. Cole prepared his Rumble machine to travel, Jay fueled his Lightning Jet for flight, Lloyd stretched his body for the lessons ahead, and Kai readied his sack of Ninjago favorites, stuffed full of puffy potstickers cooked by Skylor and Ronin. Yet two ninjas remained indoors, listening as Wu disclosed their most dangerous mission yet.


	7. Four Prongs of the Fork

Chapter 8: Four Prongs of the Fork

Kai never felt sicker in his life. Riding behind Faith on a bumpy dragon's back, he vowed not to regurgitate his lunch, twelve puffy potstickers he had eaten two hours too soon. Great strokes of colors, green, red, blue, purple, violet, spiraled violently, spinning his eyes in hypnotic dizziness. Rancid trails of dust tickled his nose. Rapid jerks of the reins churned his stomach. Kai swept from side to side, nearly falling off twice. At least Faith was there to snatch him up before he fell into the portal tunnel.

"Keep still," Faith scolded. "Swaying like a seasick dragon won't keep you alive."

"I can't help it," Kai gulped, repelling half-eaten lunch back down his throat. "I'm terribly dizzy and nauseous."

"I told you not to eat so many puffy potstickers at once," Faith scolded. "Now you're as useless as a dragon chain that can't shoot. And didn't Skylor warn you about those before we left?"

"Yes, but I was hungry," Kai answered.

"Well, don't you spill on me or I'll throw you into another realm and leave you there forever."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

"You'd better."

"Why are you going home, though? I though you made your home in Ninjago."

"I did, but nothing stirs a yearning heart more than home. No matter how cozy my bed or how deep I sink into my covers, I can't help but worry over my people. It's been at least a year since I left them, and I can't help but fear for their safety, not after what the Oni…."

"The Oni are gone, and your people will be safe."

"Thank you. I never figured you to be the comforting one. I thought that was Nya and Skylor's thing."

"It is."

"Then Sensei Wu taught it to you?"

"In a way, but I mostly discovered it on my own the hard way."

"You refer to Harumi?"

"Yes. We sympathized deeply with her after the Sons of Garmadon destroyed the palace, especially Lloyd. I even felt a close kinship with her, as we both had lost our parents. But then she ripped our hearts with treachery, unleashing worms I had buried long ago."

"Master Wu told me everything," Faith sighed. "I too was lied to and manipulated for years, yet I still cannot fathom the wickedness which Harumi performed in showing her true colors to you, even after all the trust you placed on her. But as my people say, the sharpest arrow is not the bow of the enemy but the lie of a friend, and you received the worst lie of them all."

"Thank you Faith," Kai said. "Are we close?"

"Not yet," Faith smiled, "but we will be soon. I too am anxious, for my people have long been separated from their leader. Now I shall return, and we shall rebuild or we shall migrate to a better place."

Chen's Island. Once the fortress of the criminal empire of Master Chen, the isle looms infamously in the books of Ninjago's history. Deeds of villainy reside here, the letter Garmadon wrote to steal Misako from Wu, the dark magic of Clouse, the terrible elemental staff of Chen, deeds terrible enough to scare men with their mentioning. And yet, the fall of Chen liberated the island from its dark curse.

Now, as Jay, Nya, and Skylor land their jet onto the shores of the island's main harbor, the former palace greets them, not as the residence of a crime lord but as a vacation resort. Now, guests from everywhere dine and relax, swimming in pools, chilling in natural hot springs, touring dense jungles where elemental battles once occurred. Even the poorer residents open their lives to visitors, detailing stories of contests through their unique points of view.

"Man, this place is the bomb," Jay exclaimed as he admired the recently-furnished throne room. "You guys really cleaned up the place."

"Karlof thanks you," a gruff voice answered.

Karlof and his companion Neuro (master of mind) walked over to the sight-seeing ninja. They greeted Skylor and embraced her, then turned to the others.

"We are sorry to hear about what happened over in Ninjago City," Neuro sighed. "It pains me even more that one of our own has lost her power yet again."

"I will live," Skylor laughed. "I can still fight."

"And congratulations on your marriage, Jay and Nya," Neuro added.

"How did you know," Jay questioned.

"I can read your mind," Neuro stated.

"Oh, right," Jay blushed. "I knew that."

"What brings you to island," Karlof asked.

"Trouble, I fear," Neuro added. "Tell us, ninja, what enemy is lurking among us now? Another Chen faction?"

"No, not another Chen faction," Nya replied. "We encountered an Anacondrai who may be plotting to steal something from this island."

"Then by all means capture him," Neuro urged.

"We just don't know where he is," Jay blushed.

"All we know is that Pythar is on the island," Skylor finished. "I suspect that he will appear at some point; however, for the time being, we must rest from our long, painful journey."

"It wasn't that painful," Jay retorted. "I had loads of fun."

"Jay, your singing is painful," Skylor sighed. "Now come. Let me show you to your rooms."

Everything is ready. Every training tool is positioned precisely as he desired. Kigaru and Yuuma, clothed in some of Lloyd's old training suits, stand alert, waiting for the command to begin. Master Wu and Misako watch from Destiny's Bounty, delivered yesterday from the repair shop by Samurai X and Ronin. Ronin gazes down from his makeshift lifeguard tower, a commlink in one hand and a pint of Chen's noodles in the other. Lloyd walks through the arena, sighing as he approaches his pupils. Let the games begin, he thinks.

"Kigaru, Yuuma," Lloyd calls out.

Kigaru and Yuuma jerk their heads. They immediately rush over to Lloyd, stopping before him without a word.

"Are you ready to begin," Lloyd asks.

"Yes Master," the trainees reply.

"If I am to train you," Lloyd continues, "I must discern your strengths and your weaknesses. You must learn your strengths and weaknesses, strengths to refine and channel and weaknesses to learn from and remove. Glance at this sword."

Lloyd unsheathed a shiny silver katana, its blade reflecting the full glory of the midday sun. Kigaru and Yuuma awed, then watched Lloyd lower it to their height.

"See this sword," Lloyd said, "and admire the craftsmanship that this blade represents. Notice its perfection. This is what you can become, a flawless sword sharper than the enemies you will fight. But no sword is birthed without flaw; every blade begins crooked and jagged, full of bumps and cracks that must be hammered flat or sealed. That is our mission, to exert your strengths and hammer your weaknesses."

"What will you teach us, Master Lloyd," Kigaru asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready to learn," Yuuma swore, entering a fighting stance.

"Today, you fight with the training utensils," Lloyd answered. "Fight them and discover your strengths and weaknesses."

Yuuma immediately raced over to a nearby spinning dummy with dangling pads, then punched the middle pad with his fist. The pad spun around the machine in a circle, swinging around like a dazed fighter. Then, before Yuuma could duck, the pad struck him in the back of the head, knocking him flat onto his face.

"Remember to duck," Lloyd shouted.

Yuuma scowled, then jumped back up to fight again. He continued punching the pad again and again, each time hitting harder than before. The first few times, the pad swung back around and whacked him down. With every repetition, however, Yuuma's ducking motion quickened until he was dodging the counterattack without a sweat.

"Great job, Yuuma," Lloyd praised. "You have just discovered the art of dodging. Now Kigaru, go and try that machine over there."

Kigaru walked over to a machine with a dangling pad and two foam bars, one as high as her head, one as low as her feet. She punched the pad, then waited for the machine to spin around the circle. When the pad approached, she started to duck. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the low bar. Without thinking, she jumped, sailing over the low bar and right into the side of the high bar. She flew several feet forward, crashing with a thump into the ground.

"Be careful not to jump too high," Lloyd chuckled. "Keep trying and you will succeed in no time."

Throughout the day, Yuuma and Kigaru practiced with the machines. By the time the sun set, they were exhausted, unable to stand any longer. Bruised and battered, they collapsed before Lloyd and Ronin.

"Good job," Lloyd praised. "You proved yourselves to me today. I see great potential in you. You may head inside and get cleaned up now."

Kigaru and Yuuma wobbled back inside, leaving Ronin and Lloyd to themselves. The Destiny's Bounty hovered to the side of the building, then the ramp extended for Misako and Wu to walk on.

"Lesson one is complete," Wu said. "How do you feel, Lloyd?"

"I feel fine Master like I finally have a clue," Lloyd chuckled.

"I hope those kids aren't too beaten up for tomorrow," Ronin shrugged. "You really gave them a hard workout today, Lloyd. Shouldn't you have started lighter?"

"I will in the future," Lloyd noted. "But today I have discovered where their strengths might lie."

"And where do they lie, son," Misako asked.

"Yuuma is stronger than Kigaru," Lloyd explained. "He strikes with all his physical might and throws everything into the battle. Kigaru, however, approaches with more reservation. Being weaker, she strikes with force, but also calculates, learning quicker than Yuuma from her mistakes. When they fought, Yuuma showed more power, but Kigaru showed more intelligence."

"Only one thing remains then," Wu nodded. "You must discern what power they will possess, a discovery only training will reveal over time."

Another sunset befalls Jamanakai Village. Farmers wander in from the outlying hills, dragging their pitchforks along the ground. Merchants close shop windows and lock up their doors. Families gather inside for dinners of steaming rice or soft, buttered rolls. All retreat into their homes, save the one who is masked in front of the fountain.

He paces back and forth, deep in thought as he awaits his friend's return. Four days he has stayed in this village, and four days he has waited by the fountain. Now the fifth day draws near, and yet no sign of him still. He sighs, then paces again, but nearly bumps into the one who he has waited for.

"Kuriam," he hisses. "What took you so long? I've waited five days for you."

"Sorry, master," Kuriam bowed. "The Nightcrawler broke down yesterday and I had to trek the rest of the way on foot."

"Did you hide the wreckage," the master questioned.

"Yes," Kuriam nodded. "It is safe in the cave as you instructed."

"Good," the master smiled. "We cannot afford to risk being discovered by the Ninja. Speaking of the obvious, what news do you bring me?"

"Very good news," Kuriam smiled. "The Ninja have divided their forces. They are splitting up to hunt down separate portions of our army."

"That is good news," the Master questioned, slapping Kuriam across the face. "Do you not realize how terrible this is? The Ninja could discover us, or worse, our base. Then all my plans will be for naught. Do not let the Ninja expose our intentions."

"Shall I return to Ninjago City?"

"No. We will let the Ninja play their little games. Let them search all they want; they won't find a clue of our true identities. For now, continue as we have discussed. I will speak with Pythar concerning this."

Thus resolved, the master and Kuriam depart, unaware of the shadow behind the fountain, unaware their every word had been heard, heard by a hermit known simply as Morro.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ryoko

Three days. Three days of bathing under the warm tropical sun. Three days of massages by ancient chiropractors. Three days of sweating in steamy saunas. Three days of resting in silk beds. Three days searching and never finding. Three days wasted on anything but progress. Pythar remained at large, yet they chillaxed like he never even existed.

The fourth started like the last three. Nya and Jay strolled through six miles of garden, received three massages, swam for two hours, dined for two hours, and basked under the evening skies for another three hours. They tried fresh-caught crab. They dared each other to swimming races. They even endured thirty minutes of Karlof's worst karaoke. Now they relax on the porch of their room, watching the sun sink into the western horizon.

"Isn't this lovely," Jay sighed. "Sure beats living in a scorching desert."

"Yes, Jay, it is," Nay sighed. "But I thought you loved the desert."

"Who says I don't," Jay questioned. "I love my family. It's just that the heat there is awful."

"I can see why people love vacationing here," Jay continued. "I'm jealous Skylor owns the place, to be honest. But it definitely needs a few adjustments."

"Like what, Jay," Nya asked. "I think it's perfect."

"I don't," Jay answered. "For instance, if I owned the place, I'd build a nice, big statue right where that ugly rotunda is. I mean, what sane person paints a roof with pink flowers? Come on. That's even uglier than half the buildings in Ninjago City."

"You not like Karlof's handiwork," a voice grumbled from below. "Karlof teach you manners, ninja."

"On second thought," Jay shrugged. "Maybe it's alright, a bit pretty for a rotunda."

"Just to keep Karlof from beating you up," Nya asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Jay laughed. "Oh dear," he yawned. "I better call it a night and head to bed. Even ninja need their sleep, after all, even if we are warriors of the ninja as the local's gossip supposes. You are coming in, right?"

"No," Nya nodded. "Go on ahead. I'll come in when I'm ready."

"Is something the matter," Jay asked.

"I guess I'm just bored," Nya sighed. "I mean, here we are waiting for Pythar when we should be hunting the island for him."

"Skylor advised us to crash here until Pythar strikes. That way, we can pick up the trail without losing the element of surprise."

"I guess you're right, honey. I just wish he'd show himself already."

"Hey, don't worry. If and when that snake dares to poke out his head, we'll be there to kick his butt."

"That's reassuring."

"Hey, trust me on this, okay? I know Kai would."

"Do you? Then I guess you don't know Kai very well. Why don't you crawl into bed? I'll join you when I'm ready."

"Alright, suit yourself," Jay shrugged.

Jay rose from his chair, then walked inside to get ready for bed. Nya then glanced out at the garden again. She sighed. She hated having nothing to do; she never enjoyed doing nothing while the others were off fighting villains. No, Nya had to do something. Nya had to prove herself as capable of protecting Ninjago as the others. That's why she started the whole Samurai X alias. That's why she risked her neck infiltrating Chen's Island. That's why she served as the Water Ninja. Even as Jay's wife, she planned to contribute, to continue shaping her role as an essential asset….

Crash! Nya jumped from her chair, racing over to the edge of the patio. A flower pot lied on the ground in a million pieces, its contents spilled everywhere. Then she caught sight of an unhooded figure, dressed in bright black-and-blue with partially blue hair, fleeing toward the garden. At the same time, she heard the clamoring of Karlof below, an awkward stomping of feet too clumsy to effectively run.

"Come back," Karlof shouted. "You owe Karlof new cactus plant."

"Relax, my friend," Neuro's voice soothed from another porch. "We can procure another cactus from the desert in the morning."

"But Karlof want new plant now," Karlof demanded. "Bring mean girl to justice."

"You can't chase her now," Neuro retorted. "You're too late to do anything. But perhaps Nya can help us?"

"Way ahead of you," Nya smiled.

She pulled up her ninja mask, then glanced back at Jay. Jay was still asleep, softly snoring under the covers. Nya decided against waking him; after all, she could handle the thief without his help. She caught sight of the intruder again near the gardens, then raced over and jumped off the balcony toward the ground. With a thump, she landed on her feet, then raced off to catch up with the intruder.

Into the garden the intruder sprinted and into the garden Nya pursued. Right and left, they weaved through flowers and around small ponds. They raced across the stone bridge near Karlof's rotunda. At the other side, the intruder stopped, then stuck out her foot. Nya attempted to stop, but tripped over the foot and crashed into a nearby patch of lilies.

"Very clever," Nya coughed. "You won't beat me that easily though."

The intruder raced into the rotunda, leaving Nya behind to crawl back onto the trail. Nya immediately realized running wouldn't make up the lost time. So instead of running, she fired off two salvos of water. Both landed directly on the back of the intruder's head, knocking her flat to the ground inside the rotunda. Then Nya surged forward, reaching her foe before she could stand up again.

"Stay put," Nya ordered. "Resistance is futile."

"Alright, alright, you win," the intruder gasped. "Now please stop hovering over me like that."

"Show yourself," Nya ordered. "Then I will move."

The stranger turned her head to face Nya. Pale blue eyes, richer than sapphires glistening in the moonlight, gazed up at her, as if to say, 'Don't worry. I won't bite.' A strand of blue hair covered her right eye; the rest of face appeared as clear as a glass mirror.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," Nya offered. "Here, let me help you up."

"Much obliged," the girl nodded, taking Nya's hand. "Your reputation precedes you, water ninja."

"Thanks," Nya replied. "You alright?"

"A bit sore, but I'll get over it," the girl shrugged. "By the way, your reflexes are quicker than I imagined."

"And so are yours. You had me for a minute there, so why didn't you finish me off? I wasn't in any position to win."

"Because I'm not here to butt heads with you or any of your friends. I have better uses for my life than beating up friends."

"Friends? Then why haven't I seen you around here?"

"I prefer secrecy. By the way, the name's Ryoko."

"I'm Nya, but you knew that already."

"Yes, I did. Nya, can you keep a secret?"

"I'm a ninja," Nya puffed. "I can keep anything a secret."

"Don't breathe a word to anyone except your friends," Ryoko ordered. "I live in the shadows for a reason, you know.

"I don't," Nya answered.

"Oh right," Ryoko sighed. "Nevertheless, if I find that you breathed a word to the wrong person, I'll hunt you down and I'll guarantee I won't hesitate like I did tonight."

"You have my word," Nya swore.

"Good," Ryoko sighed. "Anyway, I'm an undercover spy for Skylor, and I just located where Pythar's men will strike next."

"You have," Nya blurted out loud.

"Hush," Ryoko hissed. "I don't want you waking the entire palace up. Anyhow, I located the target site and was on my to tell Skylor but accidentally walked in Karlof's room instead. But enough talk. Skylor needs to know asap what I found."

"That is serious," Skylor remarked.

Skylor, Jay, Nya, and Ryoko were gathered inside the sorcery room, which Ryoko had recently converted into a command center for the Elemental Masters. Everywhere a ninja needed was present. From state-of-the-art computers and monitors to remote-distance commlink channels, this lab possessed the essentials and more.

"Sure is," Jay yawned. "I still can't get over the fact that you built this place Ryoko."

"I did," Ryoko stated. "Now please let me concentrate on my work, thunder pants."

"Thunder pants," Jay shouted. "Did you just call me thunder pants? Oh boy, now you're itching for a fight, lady."

"Jay, keep it down," Nya hushed. "Now Skylor, what do you make of this?"

"I trust Ryoko," Skylor stated. "No doubt Pythar has a hidden base somewhere on this island, but the location has eluded us so far. However, I figured that at some point Pythar would rear his ugly head somewhere. Fang-kill Base sure fits the bill for ugly alright."

"What's Fang-kill Base," Jay asked. "We've never heard of such a place."

"It was a former Anacondrai headquarters during the Serpentine War," Ryoko answered. "The Anacondrai generals used it as a command center during the early stages of the conflict. Then, once Garmadon joined forces with Wu, they abandoned the outpost to fight the war on Ninjago's mainland."

"And my father used it as an armory before he created the staff of elements," Skylor added. "Once my father was defeated, I converted the armory into a top-secret safe, planning to store dangerous artifacts there for safe-keeping."

"Any dangerous artifacts there now," Nya questioned.

"Only the most dangerous," Ryoko sighed, "if you consider time claws to be dangerous."

"Time claws," Jay blurted out. "Where on earth did you get those?"

"What Jay means to say," Nya repeated, "was how you procured a time claw if they were lost permanently with the Iron Doom in the time vortex."

"The time vortex is a mysterious freak of nature," Ryoko remarked. "It contains unknown abilities, such as the ability to make what was lost found again."

"What do you mean," Jay asked. "You're starting to sound like Master Wu."

"Is that a compliment or an insult, ninja," Ryoko winked.

"The time claws," Skylor interrupted, "aren't lost anymore. About two weeks ago, before I returned to Ninjago City and my noddle shop, one of the time claws was discovered by Karlof and Neuro in the jungle. We presume that at some point, all the time claws broke free of the Iron Doom, destroying the time vortex and launching the time claws to different spots in Ninjago."

"Which claw do you possess now," Nya asked.

"The forward claw," Skylor answered. "But don't worry. Even if Pythar knew where to find the claw, it is safely guarded behind a secret based, protected by forty of the sharpest nindroids in Ninjago. No one can break in and escape successfully."

"That's where you're wrong," Ryoko interrupted. "I just intercepted a transmission from Pythar's men. They have the time claw, Skylor. They have the time claw."


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Pursuing the Hypnobrai Thieves

Nya and Jay zoomed through the forest, throttling the D.B Express at her maximum speed. They plowed straight through jungle brush, leaving thick tracks in the marsh wherever the wheels rolled. Only the trees remained, as Nya would not scratch the newly-repainted vehicle that Ryoko had repaired.

"This is nice," Nya whistled. "You sure know your way around ninja tech, Ryoko."

"Thanks," Ryoko's voice crackled on the speaker. "I pride myself in my creations."

"Well, it was mine first," Nya scowled. "You just tweaked her up a little bit, that's all."

"Of course, of course, I forgot," Ryoko laughed. "You pretty much had a monopoly on ninja tech in the good old days, until Cyrus Borg and Ronin showed up. Sill miss those days?"

"I wouldn't trade today for anything of those days," Nya remarked. "Life is as good as it gets now."

"Oh really," Ryoko said. "Well, I won't bother to ask why; that's as obvious as it's going to get."

"Hey Ryoko," Jay asked.

"Yes, lightning ninja," Ryoko answered.

"May I ask you a question, a personal one," Jay sighed.

"Sure," Ryoko replied. "Just don't ask me anything weird that I can't answer. After all, I still have my secrets to keep."

"If you've been Skylor's friend for a while, then how come you never reached out to us," Jay asked. "And on top of that, how did you come to meet Skylor in the first place?"

"One question at a time, thunder boy," Ryoko laughed. "Look, I don't socialize unless I need to, and until this whole Pythar mess started, I had no need to contact any of you."

"But what about my other question," Jay asked.

"Classified," Ryoko stated.

"You don't tell me classified…" Jay grumbled.

Suddenly, Nya pressed hard on the brakes, stopping the D.B. Express on a dime. Jay flew out of the seat into the front window, knocking his head against the glass. Then his air bag deployed, knocking Jay back into his chair. All the engines hissed out a loud puff of steam, and the speakers short-circuited for a brief second.

"Goodness, Nya, did you have to stop so harshly," Jay scowled. "You could have broken something."

"Yeah, Nya, why'd you stop so fast," Ryoko questioned. "It's bad for the engines and the computers. You have my communication lines all scrambled up now."

"Sorry Ryoko," Nya blushed, "but we right on top of the thieves."

"But I don't see…yikes," Jay shouted.

Three Hypnobrai warriors suddenly dashed out of the brush, darting across the road toward the other side. Nya and Jay quickly leaped out, then pulled out their katanas. But the snakes had plunged into the jungle before they could attack.

"Where's your nun chucks, Jay," Nya asked.

"Left them back home," Jay grumbled. "I can't believe Cole switched them out for unicorn figurines!"

Nya snorted, then quickly recomposed herself when she saw Jay scowl and blush.

"No matter, you can swing a katana just as well, right," Nya asked.

"Of course," Jay boasted. "I can handle anything!"

"Anything," Nya winked.

"Yeah, anything," Jay boasted again. "Now can we please get moving? Those treacherous snakes are getting away."

Nya and Jay plunged into the jungle, racing through with drawn katanas after the snakes. They soon spotted the Hypnobrai again and increased their speed. One of the Hypnobrai turned his head, then quickly hissed and glanced forward again.

"Sir," he hissed. "The ninja are right on our tail."

"Blast those ninjas," the leader cursed. "Slithers, take care of them."

"How do I do that," Slithers asked. "If I stop, they'll catch me. And I can't do my hypnotizing while running, can I?"

"You will or you won't get to eat," the leader snarled. "Now take care of them!"

The leader and the other Hypnobrai surged forward, leaving Slithers to deal with the ninja. Slithers turned his head around, facing toward Jay and Nya while maintaining his pace. His eyes then linked with Jay's, starting the hypnosis by shooting spirals out of his eyes. They bounced against Jay's eyes, which started to spin and turn green. Jay swayed to the right near Nya, then swerved quickly to the left.

"Jay, snap out of it," Nya shouted. "Don't let them hypnotize you."

"You expect me to run with my eyes close," Jay shouted. "I'll hit a tree or worse a rock."

"Just trust me," Nya replied. "I'm your wife, remember?"

Jay nodded, then shut his eyes close. The hypnosis immediately wore off, dissipating into the air around him. Slithers hissed, then attempted to strengthen his hypnosis. Jay's eyes began to shiver open and close, too weak to withstand Slither's attack for much longer.

"Hold your eyes shut," Nya ordered.

"You think I'm not trying," Jay yelled.

Nya readied her katana, prepared to launch it at Slithers with a quick flicker of her hand. But before she launched, Slithers smacked into the tree in front of him, knocking himself unconscious. The hypnosis shattered completely, freeing Jay's eyes from the spell. Jay and Nya slowed to a stop, halting above a dazed Slithers.

"Well, I say," Jay chuckled. "Turns out snakes are still as dumb as I thought. These guys haven't changed a bit."

"He's learned his lesson alright," Nya smiled. "Ryoko, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Nya," Ryoko answered via the commlink. "Have you caught them yet?"

"One of them," Jay answered. "He crashed into a tree."

"I'm sending Karlof and Speedo to fetch him," Ryoko said. "Catch the other two, then return with the time claw."

"Will do," Nya answered. "Over and out."

"You sure we can catch them," Jay asked. "They got a head-start while we handled this fella here."

"Since when do ninja ever quit," Nya quipped. "Come on. They couldn't have gotten far."

Nya was right. Within a few minutes, they arrived at the river bank just as the Hypnobrai were shoving off on a raft. Jay barely missed them with his sword as they floated downstream. Then he nearly plunged into the water, pulled back at the last second by Nya.

"Man," Jay complained. "They're getting away. Can't you reverse the current?"

"Who says I need to reverse the current," Nya winked. "Look. They left us a raft to follow them on."

They hopped onto the raft, then Jay grabbed the oar and shoved off the bank. The raft creaked and the water splashed, but the raft entered the rapids intact. Soon they were cruising quickly along the river, rowing toward the snakes ahead on their raft. The Hypnobrai leader turned around and snarled.

"Cursed ninjas," he snarled.

"I told you that Slithers was incompetent, Fibaa," his comrade replied. "We shouldn't have brought Slithers along. After all, he tripped the alarm and exposed himself to that spy."

"I know that Slithers failed, Boa," Fibaa hissed. "Now paddle faster."

"I'm going as fast as I can, Fibaa," Boa answered. "Why don't we use the time claw?"

"Good idea, Boa," Fibaa smiled.

Fibaa pulled from his bag the forward time claw, then aimed it straight at Jay and Nya. He then fired, shooting a beam of time at the paddling ninja. Nya and Jay tried to dodge the blast but moved tool slowly to escape its radius. The beam flew through the ninja, causing them to poof out of sight.

"Good shot, Fibaa," Boa praised. "You got rid of them."

"That'll be the last of those pesky ninjas," Fibaa snorted. "Now keep paddling until we reach the checkpoint."

A few seconds later, they heard a loud pop, followed by a puff of smoke which briefly blanketed the sky above them.

"What was that," Boa asked. "Did you fire the time claw again?"

"No," Fibaa answered. "Must be the after-effect Pythar told us about."

Nya and Jay then reappeared above the cloud, wide-eyed after their brief disappearance. For a brief second, they hovered in mid-air, then the cloud dissolved and they fell on top of the unsuspecting snakes. Boa, who was leaning on the side with the oar, stumbled into the river, barely hanging onto the logs. Fibaa was smashed flat by Jay, the time claw flying out of his hand into the river.

"Great job, ninja," Fibaa hissed. "Looks like nobody will get the time claw now."

Then the time claw appeared on the river surface again, floating steadily along toward the raging rapids. Nya sighed with relief.

"Well, spoke too soon, didn't you," Jay laughed. "Looks like time claws can float."

"Don't gloat so loudly," Fibaa hissed. "There's worse things than me that you should worry about."

"Fibaa," Boa shouted. "Rocks dead ahead."

Nya grabbed the oar from Boa, then starting paddling the raft to the right. The raft splashed and rocked in the rapids, narrowly missing a boulder jutting out of the water. Boa's right hip smacked into the rock, which broke his grip and knocked him into the river. The rapids tossed Boa into the bank, and there he collapsed with a heavy sigh.

"Two down, one to go," Jay stated.

"Watch where you steer," Fibaa chuckled.

Fibaa bit hard into Jay's leg, sinking his fangs deep into the ankle. Jay yelped, then started jumping around the raft while trying to grab his foot. He knocked the oar out of Nya's hand, then nearly fell with Nya into the river. While Nya steadied the raft and Jay, Fibaa barrel-rolled into the river, then promptly swam toward the shore opposite of Boa. By the time the ninja regained their footing, Fibaa had escaped into the jungle.

"That low-down dirty snake," Jay swore. "He bit my foot and now look at it. I won't be able to walk on it for days now."

"Why did Fibaa give up, though," Nya wondered aloud. "He just let us go after the time claw and bailed."

"Who cares," Jay shrugged carelessly. "All I know is that the time claw is ours for the taking."

"Not without an oar," Nya scowled. "You took out our only way to steer."

"Oh, sorry," Jay blushed. "But is it me, or are we heading for an insanely huge rock?!"

Nya glanced over her shoulder. The raft was racing directly toward a large boulder jutting out of the left bank, and there was no time to steer out of the way. Jay and Nya grabbed each other's arms, then faced the boulder together. Suddenly, a rope ladder appeared out of nowhere, dropping right in front of Jay and Nya. They both glanced up. Directly above them, a small flying ship hovered, with Ryoko and Skylor glancing over the side.

"Grab the ladder," Skylor ordered.

Nya and Jay grabbed the ladder. As soon as they were secured, Ryoko steered the ship away from the river. The ladder rose above the boulder, which slightly grazed Jay's foot as they flew past it. At the same time, the raft smashed into the boulder, splintering into a million pieces that floated down the river and over the nearby waterfall. Once they were clear of the falls, Ryoko hauled the ninja in, allowing them to collapse onto the wooden decks.

"Right on time, Ryoko," Nya smiled. "How'd you know we'd need help?"

"I had a feeling," Ryoko laughed, "especially when it involves thunder pants here."

"I am not thunder pants," Jay retorted.

"Well, Ryoko, you saved the day again," Skylor congratulated.

"We didn't get the time claw," Nya said as she helped Jay up. "The river carried it away over the falls."

"That's okay," Skylor smiled. "We can retrieve the time claw another day. For now, let's you guys back to the palace. Jay needs his ankle treated, after all."

In the jungles below, a small squadron of Hypnobrai warriors watched the ninja ship depart, then proceeded onward toward the river. All were armed with various Serpentine weapons of days long gone, all except for Fibaa, who the squadron ran into as they were marching through a patch of thick brush. Fibaa now stood in the center of the group, walking alongside a fuming Pythar as he slithered along.

"I gave you one command and you blew it," Pythar swore. "Can I not trust my own commander to do as I bid?"

"Pythar, my lord," Fibaa hissed. "We were attacked by the ninjas. I could not help but flee."

"Now the time claw is in their possession, you fool," Pythar cursed. "Now all my work will be for naught. Must I complain to the Master on your behalf?"

"No, not the Master," Fibaa pleaded. "He'll have me demoted and placed in the stables. And the ninja did not get the time claw either. It was swept over the falls."

"Hmmm, now that is something I can work with," Pythar mumbled. "Men, change of plans. We'll head at once for the bottom of the falls to retrieve the time claw. And this time, no ninja will be there to stop me…."


	10. Return to the First Realm

Chapter 11: Return to the First Realm

Dawn rises over a vast sandy shore, the gleaming orange light pouring down upon a blue, tranquil sea and a soft, smoothed beach. Small streams of sunlight beat against Kai's eyes, causing him to stir and yawn. He rubs his eyes, then glances around him. Nothing but miles of sand and tiny pieces of driftwood, or miles of endless sea stretching beyond the horizon.

Kai yawns again. Then his nose detects the sweet aroma of a fried puffy potsticker and his stomach growls. Sure enough, Faith had stoked their fire and now roasted four puffy potstickers on a spit. Kai walked over to the fire, then plopped down beside it.

"Morning, fire ninja," Faith stated, not looking up from the spit. "Did you sleep well?"

"I tried," Kai yawned. "All this sand sure hurts my back though."

"I thought you ninja always slept on the ground," Faith asked. "Has a year of soft feathers made you weak as a sand pebble?"

"No, I'm as strong as ever," Kai retorted. "It's just that I haven't slept on the ground in a while, that's all. Did you sleep well?"

"The best sleep of my life," Faith smiled weakly. "Sand never bothers this warrior."

"Let me guess. You're still anxious about your tribe."

"How'd you know?"

"Trust me, Faith, I've known Nya since she was born. I can tell when someone is down."

"Alright, Kai, you win. I'm worried about my people. Ever since the Oni attacked and I fled to Ninjago, I've feared the worst has happened to them. Granted, the Oni are destroyed now thanks to you, but I still wonder if they survived or if they are gone forever."

"I understand. Trust me, we ninja have had our share of doubt. I mean, every time I charge into battle, part of me wants to cower and hide away or surrender."

"But here you are. That's what makes you special, Kai. You have the spirit of fire, a spirit that when determined can never be shaken. By the way, you ready to eat and move out?"

"Sure thing."

"Good, because today we fly over to where the Oni attacked my tribe."

Later that afternoon, Faith and Kai landed with Firstborn in the middle of a large stretch of reddish desert, widely-spaced pillars of red clay and stone rising into the scorching noonday sky. Kai and Faith disembarked, then as Kai stretched his torso, Faith patted and soothed Firstborn.

"There now, Firstborn, your work is done," Faith smiled. "Thank you again for saving my life. I promised that when we returned that you could go home, so now I will keep my word. Go. Be free once more. You earned it."

Firstborn sniffled, a small puff of smoke escaping from her nostrils. Then the dragon smiled, showing its teeth at Faith and blinking its eyes. Faith rubbed Firstborn's neck one last time, then stepped away and joined Kai. Firstborn then lifted her eyes to the skies and started to flap her wings up and down. Soon, the large dragon took off, flying to the south toward a large plateau. Faith and Kai watched Firstborn disappear, then Kai turned to face Faith again.

"I guess we search by foot," Kai shrugged.

"I guess so," Faith replied. "But don't worry. We'll be fine. If I remember, we aren't far off from where we were attacked."

For two hours, Faith and Kai searched the vicinity, walking around pillars of rock in a westerly direction. Faith then and again called out to her people, but only heard her voice echo off the rocks back to her. Once or twice, they stopped to munch on some of their unfinished breakfast or to drink water from a nearby plant. But alas, all their searching did not find a single living soul, and this caused Faith to be more anxious.

"I'm beginning to wonder if we are in the right place," Faith said aloud as they rested under a pillar.

"What makes you think that," Kai asked. "I thought you knew where to look."

"I did," Faith replied. "Desert living is in my blood, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Kai sighed. "But you're sure we're not wandering in circles?"

"I'm certain we aren't, or else we'd be walking upon Firstborn's footprints every so often. Trust me, we'll find signs of what happen soon enough."

Kai sighed, then reclined against the hard rock. As he leaned back, a beam of light from afar struck him in his eye, causing him to squint then to plop straight up again.

"Man, that light is killing me," Kai grumbled. "Can't the midday sun cut me any slack for once?"

"Wait, that isn't the sun," Faith answered, glancing in the direction Kai faced. "It's something metal reflecting the light."

"How can you tell," Kai asked.

"Desert instincts," Faith replied carelessly. "Follow me."

Faith and Kai strolled toward the piece of metal. As they approached, the piece of metal evolved into a large, fuzzy splotch, then into a large vehicle made completely of metal. Faith stopped short, a tear escaping her eye. There, she stood face to face with the Dieselnaut, her tribe's all-terrain command vehicle for when they traversed the desert for food. Barring some dents, some removed plating, and a disabled turret, she was fully operational under a light dusting of sand.

"The Dieselnaut," Faith gasped. "I can't believe it's still here after all this time. I thought it would be gone by now."

"Wouldn't anything be gone by now," Kai questioned. "After all, the tribe, when they escaped Oni captivity, would have taken it with them."

"You're right," Faith nodded. "Something just isn't right about…hold it."

Faith stiffened, her face stern and alert as a hawk. She darted her eyes to and from, then narrowed on a small metal leg sticking out from behind the front left wheel. Kai unsheathed his katana, while Faith pulled out a dragon chain.

"Who goes there," Faith questioned aloud. "Show yourself and come out."

The metal leg moved forward, revealing two more legs of the same material. Then a white face peered out, widening into a joyful smile when it laid eyes on Faith.

"Heavy Metal," the figure choked. "Is…Is it you?"

"Daddy No-Legs," Faith questioned.

"Heavy Metal, my dear, what a pleasant surprise," Daddy No-Legs smiled.

He scampered over to Faith, then embraced her in a tight hug. Faith wiggled a little to break his grasp, then brushed the sand off her shoulder.

"So glad to see you home safe and sound," Daddy No-Legs rejoiced. "I had thought you dead after those wretched Oni attacked and turned us into stone."

"Well, I didn't die on you, you old scamper," Faith laughed, slapping him in the back. "Thanks to fire guy here and the rest, those Oni are gone for good."

"Fire guy," Daddy No-Legs winked. He turned to face Kai, who simply blushed a little and kicked his leg in the dirt. "I owe you for my life. Strange that I once hated you type. Even stranger how things change so quickly."

"Yes, yes," Kai interrupted. "However, I'm not here to chit-chat. We have serious business to attend to."

"Oh, right," Faith nodded. "Daddy No-Legs, any chance that the others are close by? I want to talk with them about a particularly important matter."

"Ah, yes, about them," Daddy No-Legs coughed. "Step with me into the Dieselnaut, Faith. You too, fire ninja. There's something about the tribe that you both need to know."


	11. Rocky Dangerbuff - Round Three

Chapter 12: Rocky Dangerbuff - Round Three

"What you mean the whole tribe disappeared," Faith questioned, a bit infuriated by Daddy No-Leg's report. The three of them, Faith, Daddy No-Legs, and Kai, were gathered around a makeshift fire under the Dieselnaut, and Kai was busy preparing beds in the corner for the night.

"You heard me out, Heavy Metal," Daddy No-Legs sighed. "When I woke up from the Oni effect, everyone and everything was gone except for the Dieselnaut."

"Wait a second," Kai questioned. "How did they miss you and not everyone less?"

"When the Oni attacked," Faith answered, "they turned everyone except me and Firstborn into stone, then departed for Ninjago. And from what Daddy No-Legs reported just now, I figure that when the Oni were destroyed, everyone was freed."

"Almost everyone," Daddy No-Legs coughed. "Yes, most of the tribe was freed instantly, but some, including me, took longer to be freed of their spells. But I could still hear through my stone prison, and what I heard gives me the shivers."

"What did you hear," Faith asked.

"The tribe voted to stay until everyone was freed," Daddy No-Legs coughed again, "mainly because some of else took longer than others. Well, the night before I broke out, the tribe was attacked, then carried away by mysterious raiders into the darkness."

"How come they didn't snatch you up," Kai asked.

"I was still stuck in the stone at that point," Daddy No-Legs sighed. "They couldn't have lifted me even if they tried. Guess they weren't patient enough to wait for me to thaw out, so to speak."

"Well, I'm glad you survived at least," Faith smiled weakly. "But these mysterious raiders sure have my blood boiling. Any chance you overheard where they were going?"

"Not that I can say," Daddy No-Legs shrugged. "There was too much mumbling amongst them to tell. And besides, it'll be easier to track them in the morning."

"You're right," Faith sighed. "Get some sleep, Daddy No-Legs and fire ninja. You'll both need your rest for tomorrow's journey."

Daddy No-Legs and Kai sighed, then lied down on their covers. Daddy No-Legs was snoring in an instant, while Kai tossed and turned till he fell into a soft, mild slumber. The last thing he saw that night was Faith standing in the entrance of their shelter, the moon beaming down on her soft, composed face.

_If you're the type of fella lookin' for a greasy spoon meal of juicy patties, then loiter your way over to Laughy's Karaoke Bar on the south side of Ninjago City and grab a gulp of cider and the best home-town cookin' this side of Ninjago! Participate in lively card games with lethal high-stakes dealing or pursue stardom on Ninjago's top-rated karaoke mike-mash stage. And don't forget Dareth's Monday mash-ups and throwback Thursdays. So head on over to Ninjago's lovely Laughy's Karaoke Bar and get chillin'. _

_ Disclaimer: Laughy's Karaoke Bar is in no way affiliated with the Sons of Garmadon or any single person associated with that group. _

"What kind of advertisement is that, Mr. X," Kuriam questioned. "Can't the owner be more appealing than that? Stupid waste of money."

Mr. X, the nindroid general, only nodded, then gestured toward the front door.

"If you insist," Kuriam sighed. "Maybe the 'greasy spoon meals' aren't as bad as they sound."

Kuriam and Mr. X stepped through the doors of Laughy's, leaving two men in black ninja suits outside to guard their rides, two high-speed racing bikes stolen that day from a nearby dealership. Yet neither them nor the guards spotted the two ninjas spying from the roof, and none noticed that there were eyes peering through a window in a nearby building.

"You sure that's him," Cole whispered into a walkie.

"I bet 100 bus tokens on it," Ronin answered from the other building. "He's not alone either."

"I can see that," Cole sighed. "Zane, did you scan them?"

"Yes, Cole," Zane replied. "My readings indicate that these two thugs are the same ones we encountered at the noodle shop."

"There's your proof," Ronin smirked. "Now the question is how to nab them without causing a ruckus. You guys have a plan in place, right?"

"I don't," Cole answered, "but Zane does."

"Well, what's his plan," Ronin grumbled. "From what gathered when you called me, Cole, you seemed to be the one with the plan. Please tell me Zane filled you in earlier."

"Nope," Cole sighed. "He told me it was a surprise."

"A surprise I am willing to reveal now," Zane interrupted. "Cole, remember that disguise you wore the last time we infiltrated enemy ranks?"

"Oh no, not that one again," Cole remarked. "I'm not waltzing into that bar as Rocky Dangerbuff. That disguise nearly got me killed at least twice."

"But it is your best disguise," Zane retorted. "And besides, it is the only scenario that has any chance of succeeding without complications."

"What if they recognize me through my disguise," Cole questioned.

"Cole, you're thinking too much," Ronin chimed in. "Those two thugs haven't the slightest clue about the Rocky gig and that's to our advantage."

"Okay, I guess I can be Rocky again," Cole shrugged. "But if this fails and I get my butt kicked, you and Zane owe me, Ronin."

"Okay, okay, cool it Cole," Ronin laughed. "If anything happens, I'll give you 50% discounts on puffy potstickers. Now get going before they walk out on us."

A few minutes later, "Rocky Dangerbuff" strolled into Laughy's from across the street, while Ronin and Zane monitored from their respective locations. He glanced around, then spotted Kuriam lounging by himself at a table in the back corner. Rocky then approached Kuriam, plopping down without a word next to him.

"Hey," Kuriam stated, sitting up. "Get lost, pal. This table's reserved for me and my bud."

"Well," Rocky coughed. "If I may be so bold, you two are sitting at the table I reserved yesterday for me and my bud."

"You had a reservation," Kuriam questioned. "No way. My pal was sure nobody owned this spot before we came."

"He didn't check the guest list then," Rocky sniffled. "Turns out I'm a favorite around this place and good friends with the manager. You want me to call on him to settle this?"

"No, no, don't. You can stay if you like for now. No guarantees my friend will enjoy the company, though."

"Where's your friend?"

"In the back. He's taking a call from a friend of his."

"Well, mind if I keep you company? My friend pulled out at the last second and I do hate eating here by myself."

"Go ahead. I have six two-pound burgers and two bowls of curly fries coming out soon anyway. By the way, what's your name?"

"Rocky. Rocky Dangerbuff."

For a moment, Kuriam winkled his nose and rolled his eyes. Cole sweated, fearing that the brute might be suspicious. But after a few moments, Kuriam smiled and proceeded to drink his tea.

"Rocky, eh," Kuriam remarked. "Sounds like you're the muscular type. Good. Me too. See these beauties? Worked out for ten years for these babes."

"Me too," Rocky nodded. "What's your name? Is it as muscular-sounding as mine?"

"I'd wish," Kuriam nodded. "The name's Kuriam, which I swear was my mother's choice."

"Well Kuriam, seems like we could be good friends," Rocky noted. "But first, tell me what you do for a living. Don't worry. I won't tell a soul except my own."

"Then tell me yours."

"Fine. You reveal, I reveal, and we both keep each other's secrets. Deal?"

"Deal. Me and my friend work for a scrap metal enterprise firm called Darlunds Industries which operates on Chen's Island and in Ninjago City. Basically, we clean up scrap metals and debris from demolished buildings and recycle them at our facilities into building materials."

"Sounds like hard work."

"It is, although there's enough hands to lighten the load. Me and my pal are in town to negotiate with Borg Industries to remove debris from Ninjago City."

"Oh, is that why your friend is gone right now?"

"Yes, sire. Now tell me about yourself."

"I work for a friend of Borg who's funding repairs on the palace."

"The palace, eh? That's precisely why we're here. The boss wants a contract to haul debris from the palace. Know if your friend can help?"

"Oh yeah, he'd be glad to. What time and place?"

"Outside Ninjago," Mr. X replied.

Mr. X plopped down next to Kuriam at the table, turning toward Cole with a look of concern written on his face. Cole's eyes widened a little but not enough to raise any alarms.

"You must be Kuriam's friend," Cole stated.

"I am," Mr. X sighed.

"Not much of a social butterfly," Kuriam joked. "He prefers silence to talking."

"So does my friend," Cole nodded. "You want to meet outside Ninjago City, you mean?"

"Yes," Mr. X sighed. "Vermillion ruins, tomorrow night."

"Fine with me," Cole agreed. "I'll run it by the big man."

Once the food arrived, Kuriam and Cole ate in silence, while Mr. X lounged back and spent some time in sleep mode. Kuriam devoured four whole burgers, then belched loud enough for the entire room to hear. Cole then excused them. He departed Laughy's and crossed the street, then entered the neighboring building and found Ronin and Zane inside the lowly-lit lounge.

"Any luck," Ronin asked.

"The best luck," Cole chuckled. "You were right. Those two can't tell black from white."

"Heard it all over the commlink," Ronin smiled. "I guess our lead paid off."

"But who was our lead," Zane questioned. "You never mentioned anything to us about his identity."

"You'll know soon enough," Ronin winked. "For now, head back to Skylor's and fetch some shut-eye. We meet with the lead in the morning."


	12. Uloe

Chapter 13: Uloe

At dawn the next morning, Cole and Zane march down the stairs of Chen's Noodle Shop, still tired from their late-night stakeout at Laughy's. They grab a lowly-lit table in the back corner, then eat the breakfast prepared by Ronin. Ronin soon joins them, brushing the flour off his shoulders.

"Ready for the day," Ronin asked.

"Not really," Cole yawned. "Why'd you wake us so early?"

"Cole, it's 10 am," Ronin laughed. "If that's early, then you've slacked off a lot since you defeated the Oni."

"Who else was there to fight," Cole replied. "Besides, Jay broke our only alarm clock, and it's impossible to find an analog clock these days."

"Actually Cole, it was you who broke it," Zane interrupted. "You threw a rock at it."

"Zane, not helpful right now," Cole hushed.

"Look you guys," Ronin stated, sitting down next to Cole. "I understand you mastered everything Master Wu's thrown at you and more. If I were you, though, I wouldn't let your guard down for an instant. Go retro for once and dig into that treasure vault of wisdom; I'm sure there's a wisecrack you haven't fully discovered yet."

"Thanks, Ronin," Cole sighed. "But let's on with business, shall we?"

"Ronin, who tipped you on where Kuriam and Mr. X were going to be," Zane asked. "If it is an insider, then he may be crucial in nailing down who is behind this."

"Not an insider, unfortunately," Ronin sighed. "But she's a sure bolt of lightning nevertheless."

"She," Cole asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Ronin chuckled.

He gave a light, high-pitched whistle, one which screeched through the air and pierced the ears of the few visitors in the restaurant. Cole closed his ears, while the other customers cringed and muttered angrily at Ronin. Ronin stopped whistling. A few seconds later, a gentle, soft-pitched whistle echoed back.

"She's here," Ronin nodded. "Brace yourself, ninja."

"Brace for what," Cole asked.

Before Ronin could reply, the lead entered the restaurant and approached their table. Their lead, Cole realized, was a young blonde, whose blue and white attire immediately registered in his mind. He gasped. Standing before them was none than the elemental master of lightning, or in more familiar terms, Jay's mother.

"You shouldn't whistle so harshly," Jay's mother rebuked Ronin. "I swear that it'll turn the dogs against you someday, Ronin."

"You're…you're Jay's mother," Cole stuttered. "I…I thought you were dead."

"Me? Dead," Jay's mother laughed. "You sure are a coarse fellow, as coarse as the earth which you control."

"Cole is only shocked, as am I," Zane answered. "We have heard much about you from Master Wu, but it is the first time you appear to us in person."

"You are Master Wu's famed ninja," Jay's mother smiled. "And how is my dear old friend and ally? I have heard terrible things transpire here in my absence."

"He is well," Cole nodded. "He has returned to the monastery."

"What a pity," Jay's mother sighed. "I shall like to be reacquainted with him soon. We have much to catch up on."

"Catching up will have to wait, Uloe," Ronin nodded.

"Of course, Ronin," Uloe nodded back. "Come with me, ninja. I have much to show you upstairs in my room."

A few minutes later, Cole and Zane were in Uloe's bedroom, a guest room refurnished for her by Ronin. Like Skylor's room down the hall, it had a bed, a wardrobe, and a table, but there were other items about that caught Zane's attention. Particularly, he noticed an ancient map of Ninjago on the table, an inscribed katana inside the wardrobe, and several symbols drawn on the walls. Uloe then pointed to the symbol of a temple atop a mountain.

"Do you recognize this temple," Uloe asked.

"Is that the Temple of Light," Cole replied. "If I recall, that's where Lloyd received his golden powers."

"You are correct," Uloe smiled. "This is the fabled Temple of Light, created as a sanctuary of the First Spinjitzu Master whenever he sought rest from his war with the Overlord. It is also where, as you mentioned Cole, Lloyd received the golden power of his grandfather. There is more to the story of the temple, however, that Wu does not know.

"When the First Spinjitzu Master gifted the elements, he used the Temple of Light to channel the elements through a special prism, one which can direct elemental powers into other beings. And for many generations, those powers have passed down from father to son, either by blood or by gift, but the prism has long since been lost…until now.

"Years ago, when Jay was a newborn, I had a vision and in that vision, I witnessed the recreation of two crystals, both coated in the orange fires of amber. And through that vision, I learned of the present danger you now faced. The Prism of Elements, if used for evil, will grant entire armies elemental powers, which once bestowed are all not impossible to remove. Up until now, the prism has remained hidden, but the enemy is seeking to summon it again."

"How can one rebuild the Prism of Elements," Zane asked.

"Through the elements of Time and Amber," Uloe sighed. "If a master of amber were to retrieve the four Time Blades, he would possess the means to create a portal to the Departed Realm. And if he possesses the Sword of Sanctuary and the Scroll of Resurrection when he enters, no power will be able to stop him. That is why you must fight."

"But how can we fight if we cannot find the master," Cole asked.

"Yes, the master's base still eludes us," Zane added.

"I cannot say with certainty where their base lies," Uloe answered. "Even I do not possess the information to confirm anything. But I advise you to be wary, for your conversation with Kuriam was too easy-going to be without suspicion."

"Should we still meet them tonight," Cole asked.

"Go ahead," Ronin nodded. "Uloe approved the plan already. Just make sure you guys don't get too confident. Those two could pull a fast one on you."

"Don't worry," Cole laughed. "What could they possibly do with me and Zane there?"

The Master paces back and forth, thinking hard over his current dilemma. He paces in front of his throne, positioned in the center of the Temple of Light. Then he plops down upon his cushion, gazing with discontent into the shadows. A young lady enters into the room, bowing low then straightening up again.

"You summoned," she asks.

"Yes, Laisha," the Master answers. "Any word from our agents?"

"Pythar is still searching for the forward time claw," Laisha reported. "And Kuriam and Mr. X are still preparing for their meeting with this Rocky Dangerbuff fellow."

"Rocky Dangerbuff?"

"Yes, your master. All reports indicate that he's trustworthy."

"Mr. X is a fool," the Master laughed. "I should have expected at least some level of discernment from him. But I guess his naivety is still fully-functioned, a terrible pity considering Garmadon damaged his memory cores years ago."

"What do you suggest?"

"Play along with this Dangerbuff gambit. I enjoy a game of chance every now and again. In the meantime, order Pythar to up his game on Chen's Island. We cannot order to lose the forward time blade, not when it is the key to the other blades in Ninjago."

"Yes, master."

"And Laisha, one other thing. I have heard rumors from intelligence concerning the reemergence of a supposed ninja named Morro. Will you see to it personally that he and Master Yang do not interfere?"

"As you wish."

"As you wish," the Master repeated. Laisha strolled out of the room, grabbing an amber ninja suit on her way out. The Master smiled, then reached for a nearby scroll, written by the First Spinjitzu Master eons ago.

_Time turns the altar stones, amber seals the portal below, Sanctuary assures protection from death, and resurrection fuels return to life. If stolen, the Prism unlocks the door of the departed and shrivels the key that alone can shut the door. _


	13. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Dareth Dissolved_

"Kai, Kai, are you awake?"

Kai yawned, then rolled over onto his left hip. Faith and Daddy No-Legs were standing next to him, their packs fully loaded with goods and strapped onto their back.

"Is it sun-up already," Kai yawned.

"It's nearly noon," Faith laughed.

"Fire ninja heavy sleeper," Daddy No-Legs chuckled. "Lazy as a fat dragon, lazier that I recall."

"Very funny," Kai grumbled, rising to his feet. "What's today's plan?"

"Heavy Metal scouted last night while you slept," Daddy No-Legs nodded. "Says she found a bone shuriken and a pair of metal boots."

Kai followed Faith and Daddy No-Legs to a small pit outside the Dieselnaut, where the items Daddy No-Legs mentioned lied on a pile of rocks. Various pieces of metal and half-eaten food appeared, discarded no doubt by a rushed or careless scout. Then Faith stepped into the pit and retrieved the shuriken from the pile. She handed it to Kai.

"Look it over," Faith nodded.

Kai flipped the shuriken back and forth a few times, then launched it into a nearby rock. The shuriken struck the rock, chipping a piece off as it hit the ground. He picked it up again. No scratches appeared on the spot of impact.

"Seems like a regular bone shuriken to me," Kai shrugged.

"You certain," Faith asked.

"Trust me," Kai replied carelessly. "I've handled all sorts of shurikens in my lifetime. I should know if this one is unusual."

"Shuriken odd," Daddy No-Legs observed. "Weapon like that isn't Dragon Hunter style."

"He's right," Faith agreed. "Our tribe doesn't use shurikens."

"Then this one must belong to the kidnappers," Kai nodded. "But why leave all this food and armor behind? Seems to me like they're being lazy."

"Or perhaps rushed," Daddy No-Legs remarked. "Perhaps enemy got frightened and scattered for the plateaus."

"Or toward the Oni lands," Faith gestured.

Faith pointed at a faint line of footprints heading westward, then gestured at a piece of black cloth dangling in a bush.

"Dragon Hunter footprints," Daddy No-Legs gasped. "Good eye, Heavy Metal. Always the sharp one, you were."

"They lead west," Faith said.

"How can you tell," Kai asked.

"Desert instincts," Faith smiled. "This trail will certainly lead us straight to their camp."

"You expect to walk there," Kai questioned. "It'll take days to get there, and they have a head start."

"We'll take the Dieselnaut or at least the usable portion," Faith ordered. "Daddy No-Legs, fire the Dieselnaut up. We set out at once for the Oni lands. Fire ninja, collect the armor. They might hold some clues about this mysterious enemy we're up against."

Of all the hidden treasures of Ninjago, none are as mysterious or as treacherous as Yoshi's Labyrinth. Thick, towering jungles extend for miles, a tapestry of green dotting the landscape from above. Vine-covered paths slither through, zig-zagging left and right in endless circles and dead ends, all but one leading to nowhere. And of those who find the hidden springs in the center, only three have exited alive…until today.

Today, Dareth, the brown ninja, master of fake trophies and of zoojitzu, relaxes in the springs, the boiling waters lapping against his hairy chest. He slurps on a small glass of lemonade, then motions for his companion Pixel. She trudges over from her parked samurai suit, carrying the pitcher of lemonade.

"Dareth, are you almost finished," Pixel sighed. "Your current appearance is causing my circuits to blush."

"Hey Sally, chill," Dareth winked. "The brown ninja takes his time…always. Pour me a glass, will ya?"

"We do not have time for this, Dareth," Pixel insisted as she poured the glass. "If the intel that Borg Tower intercepted is correct, Lord Garmadon will be somewhere in Yoshi's Labyrinth, and I have orders to report him in if we meet."

"Fine, Sally, but you'll be sorry," Dareth grumbled. "The brown ninja ain't sharp when he's rushed."

Dareth climbed out of the springs, then dressed while Pixel activated her scanners. She scanned the surroundings, looking for the slightest trace of a dark energy signature.

"Negative," Pixel reported. "No Garmadon in sight. We'll have to try again at a different location."

"Not again," Dareth sighed. "I hate it when we fly…makes me feel sick to the stomach."

"Well, I could try to extend the range of the scanner," Pixel shrugged. "Hang on. I'm receiving a call from Borg."

Pixel activated the holographic camera on her right wrist, which beamed out a holographic image of Cyrus Borg over the spring. Cyrus Borg lounged in his wheelchair, sitting next to Lloyd in the control room on the Destiny's Bounty.

"Hello, Pixel," Cyrus Borg smiled. "Glad to see that you received my transmission. Our satellites often have no reception in thick places like the labyrinth. Any luck in finding Lord Garmadon yet?"

"No," Pixel replied. "My scanners cannot detect any trace of him. I was just about to fire up my long-range scanners."

"How disappointing," Borg sighed. "I hoped that Garmadon would at least be located. But we can't always succeed the easy way, I guess."

"Shall I scan for Lord Garmadon again," Pixel asked.

"That won't be necessary," Lloyd answered. "I too want my father found, but we have more pressing matters to attend to. While you're at Yoshi's Labyrinth, secure the fragments of the Realm Crystal."

"Are you concerned that the enemy will try to steal them," Pixel asked.

"Uloe's report doesn't quite add up," Lloyd admitted. "Nevertheless, if she's right, we need to ensure no one can rebuild the Realm Crystal."

"Over and out," Pixel acknowledged. "Should I bring Dareth with me?"

"Dareth," Borg questioned. "How did he get into the labyrinth?"

"He was here when I arrived," Pixel sighed. "I'm heading for the fortress now. I'll report back once the Realm Crystal is secured."

Pixel switched off the camera, then turned to face Dareth. Dressed in his brown ninja suit, Dareth was practicing his zoojitzu, using a large boulder as his target. He kicked the boulder with his foot. Immediately, he yelped and grabbed his foot, a large bruise forming at the place of impact.

"Oh Dareth," Pixel sighed. "Come on. We have orders to carry out. You can practice your fake martial arts later."

"You mean my zoojitzu," Dareth asked.

"Yes, your zoojitzu," Pixel nodded. "Now climb aboard. We don't have any time to waste."

Pixel and Dareth soon arrived at the fortress, where the Realm Crystal had formerly been stored before its removal to Borg Tower. Dareth jumped to the ground, then kissed it several times frantically.

"Oh sweet patch of dirt," Dareth rejoiced. "Don't you ever leave my sight again."

Pixel sighed, then scanned the perimeter for enemies. When her readings returned negative, she proceeded to enter the fortress. She soon unlocked the sealed doors, which slid open and revealed a long hallway of disarmed lasers and traps.

"Ready, Dareth," Pixel asked.

"I…I guess so," Dareth chattered. "Is it safe?"

"Everything's fine," Pixel laughed. "No one Zane calls you a worrier. As long as you don't touch anything, everything will be alright."

They entered the fortress, then strolled down the long hallway through another set of doors. On the other side, they found two hallways, each one splitting off in a different direction.

"Oh dear, two halls," Dareth sighed. "I'm terrible at mazes. Which one do we choose?"

"My scanners aren't working," Pixel replied. "I wish I knew, but the reception is terrible and I can't tap into the crystal energy signatures. We'll have to split up. Take this commlink and go to the right. Signal me if you reach the chamber."

"You sure," Dareth asked.

"Any better ideas," Pixel asked.

"No, I guess not," Dareth sighed.

Dareth snatched up the commlink, then proceeded to walk down the right hall. He immediately turned left, then right, then left, then right again, then left…until his legs ached from walking for so long. Twice he smacked into the wall due to misdirection, but at least there were no dead ends to puzzle him further. Eventually, after a thousand turns and two laps around the same section of the maze, he entered the vault. Nothing greeted him except a pile of bluish shards lying on a table, illuminated by a blue light glowing above them.

"This must be the place," Dareth mumbled. "But what exactly am I looking for?"

Just then, he heard a low rumble. For a moment, he feared that he set off a booby trap and so grabbed ahold of the wall. But when nothing happened, he opened his eyes again.

"Poor me, my tummy's hungry," Dareth mumbled. "And I ate the last of my puffy potstickers hours ago. I must be starving. Maybe that pile of chips over there will help."

He walked over to the table, then picked up one of the shards and examined it.

"Weird-looking potato chip," Dareth noted. "Must be made out of that disgusting blue-cheese Ronin hates so much. Oh well, at least it's better than starvation."

Dareth stuffed the shard into his mouth, crunching it to pieces before gulping down the crumbs that remained. Suddenly, his stomach stopped growling and his legs felt lighter than ever before. He plopped down onto the floor, then grabbed at his legs.

"Dear me, Sally, I don't think that blue cheese settled well," Dareth gulped. "I think I'm going to be sick. I wish I was back on a cozy couch."

As soon as he said those words, Dareth began to dissolve, turning into particles before he had time to react. A great whirlwind shook the room, scattering little tea leaves every which way before quieting down again. All the particles dissolved, leaving no trace of Dareth anywhere. Only his commlink remained, discovered by Pixel when she entered the room a few minutes later.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The First Duel

The Destiny's Bounty 3 flies across the landscape, speeding by the iconic landmarks that at one time or another defined the legacy of Ninjago's past and secured the heroics of Ninjago's future. These Lloyd point out to Kigaru and Yuuma, who until that time had only heard of the places in villager stories.

"See that circle of ruins over there," Lloyd pointed. "That's the lost city of Ouroboros."

"Is that where mean old Pythor released the Great Devourer," Kigaru asked.

"The very spot," Lloyd nodded.

"Cool," Yuuma awed. "I bet you guys were awesome!"

"Actually, I didn't fight at all," Lloyd blushed.

"Were you chicken," Yuuma asked.

"No way," Lloyd blushed. "You see, I was your age Yuuma when the Great Devourer attacked Ninjago. I didn't have the training to help my friends. All I did was drive the first Destiny's Bounty."

"I'd hate to face that snake," Kigaru shivered.

"I wouldn't," Yuuma boasted. "I could take that guy down any day."

Yuuma showed off some of his improved karate moves, then slipped and landed on his back. Lloyd chuckled, then helped Yuuma to his feet again.

"Fortunately, the Great Devourer is no more," Lloyd smiled.

"Your father sure smoked that meanie," Yuuma laughed.

Lloyd's smile dissapitated. He glanced back at the fading city of Ouroboros, sighing with a grim look of concern on his face. Then he heard footsteps on the deck, followed by Kigaru and Yuuma's shouting and laughing. Master Wu and Misako appeared on the deck, embraced at once by the two trainees.

"Kigaru, Yuuma, be still," Wu laughed. "You're as jumpy as Lloyd when he was little. Have you enjoyed the scenery?"

"Yes, Master," Kigaru smiled. "Master Lloyd was just telling us about Ouroboros."

"Oh, teaching you the past now, was he," Wu winked. "Very wise of him. The past is worthy of remembering, even if there are parts we wish to erase from our timeline."

He winked at Lloyd, who smiled weakly and nodded.

"Now then, are we prepared for today's duel," Wu continued. "You have done well to learn the martial arts. Now is the time to prove your skills, to show that you may proceed in your training."

Kigaru and Yuuma raced over to opposite ends of the deck, while Lloyd and Wu stepped to the side. Lloyd then pointed to a rack of weapons on the left side of the deck.

"True ninja do not rely solely on their martial arts," Lloyd stated. "Just as the enemy employs many weapons, so we also must adapt in our combat. Here before are weapons used by ninja. Choose which weapon you will duel with."

Yuuma and Kigaru walked over to the rack. Yuuma grabbed a katana immediately and raced back to position, but Kigaru stalled for a minute. She glanced at every weapon available, then selected a pair of shurikens and strolled back to her post.

"Do you have your desired weapon," Lloyd asked.

"Yes, Master," Kigaru and Yuuma nodded.

"Then let the first duel begin," Lloyd ordered.

He banged a small gong, signaling the beginning of the duel. Yuuma and Kigaru began to circle, Yuuma swinging his katana and Kigaru spinning her shurikens. Then Yuuma surged forward, launching a forward strike at Kigaru. Kigaru jumped to her right, avoiding the katana by a few inches. Yuuma tumbled into the deck, his sword clanking onto the ground.

"You missed," Kigaru smiled.

Yuuma frowned, then jumped back onto his feet. He snatched up his sword, then dodged one of Kigaru's launched shurikens. The shuriken stuck into the ground a few inches beside Yuuma, who immediately counterattacked with another surge. Kigaru dodged again, but this time Yuuma maintained his footing and his grip.

"Not going to fall for that trick again," Yuuma swore.

"I have plenty to spare," Kigaru laughed, flicking a shuriken toward Yuuma's feet.

Yuuma jumped, swinging his katana toward Kigaru's head. Kigaru ducked, letting the sword slice through the air above her. Then as Yuuma fell, she jumped, launching a shuriken into his sword. It clanked off the blade, flying over the side into the sea.

"Kigaru," Lloyd shouted. "Watch your aim."

"Sorry, master," Kigaru blushed. "I'll be more careful next time."

She jumped away from Yuuma's katana, somersaulting toward her shuriken in the floorboards. At the same time, Yuuma charged, diving headfirst toward Kigaru. He narrowly missed, crashing again into the deck. His katana skipped over the side, plummeting like an arrow through the desert below.

"Yuuma," Lloyd scolded. "You too now. Katanas and shurikens both don't belong outside the arena."

"Yes, master," Yuuma grumbled.

Kigaru launched her shuriken again, this time grazing Yuuma's right leg as it flew by him. Yuuma yelped, then charged straight toward the weapons rack. Before he arrived, she side-kicked him aside, knocking him flat onto the ground. For a moment, Yuuma's head spun, then he regained his senses in time to deflect one of Kigaru's punches.

Together, they rolled all over the deck, punching and kicking each other without any aim or coordination. Lloyd watched with increasing amusement, while Wu let a small smile escape his otherwise firm lips. They both knew better than to intervene, as active dueling was the fastest way to learn and adapt. But until one of them adapted, the duel would continue, with neither side gaining the upper hand.

Suddenly, Yuuma launched Kigaru with his feet, sending her flying into the mast of the ship. Kigaru slumped to the ground, too dazed to make another move. Yuuma began jumping up and down, celebrating what appeared to be his first victory. Lloyd, though, showed no joy; he was too concerned about Kigaru's health to congratulate Yuuma.

"Kigaru is fine, Lloyd," Wu assured him. "You've survived worse hits than that. Trust me. She'll get up again in a moment."

Wu was right. Kigaru slowly rose to her feet again, wobbling with pain as she braced herself against the mast. Then she entered a fighting stance, beckoning for Yuuma to continue the duel. He stopped jumping, staring with wide eyes at Kigaru.

"You're not done," Yuuma gasped.

"Ninja never quit," Kigaru quipped. "Finish this fight like a real ninja."

Yuuma smirked, then pulled down his hood. He entered his fighting stance, then charged at Kigaru with full force. Kigaru did not flinch, instead locking her feet into the deck. Then she closed her eyes and started reciting something she had never heard before:

_I am one with the elements; the elements are one with me. The element is my ally, my shield against the forces of evil. I am but a servant of the element. The element is a defense, never an offense. I am the element; the element is me. _

Kigaru's hands and eyes started to glow radiant light gold, which shone across the deck and blinded everyone there. Her arms and legs began to tighen, the energy of the glow thundering through the veins like a roaring wind. Then, without warning, she blasted the energy at Yuuma, skyrocketing him into the wall of the control room. A wooden cage formed around him, trapping his dazed body inside.

"You see Yuuma," Kigaru smiled. "Ninja never quit."

"You win, you win," Yuuma gasped.

Everything faded away upon Yuuma's words, the cage and Kigaru's energy dissolving into the air. Then Kigaru crumpled to the ground, weak from her unexpected surge of power. Lloyd was beside her side in an instant.

"Kigaru, are you alright," he asked nervously.

"I'm…I'm fine, Master Lloyd, " Kigaru smiled weakly. "I…I'm only tired. What happened?"

"I don't know," Lloyd sighed. "Come. You need your rest. You and Yuuma both."

Kigaru, led by Lloyd's hand, waddled over to Yuuma, then followed him and Lloyd into the control room. A few minutes later, Lloyd emerged alone, approaching Wu with a look of concern.

"What bothers you, son," Misako asked.

"Kigaru," Lloyd sighed. "The power she displayed today…it's unnatural."

"Unnatural," Wu questioned. "Or is it simply confusing? I too did not expect Kigaru's power to reveal itself, nor did I anticipate the degree of power shown. But she will recover. Have faith in your pupil."

"Faith," Lloyd sighed. "I already have faith in her."

"Then trust that she will recover," Misako nodded. "No victory is won without scars and bruises; it is how we overcome that defines our legacy. Remember the resistance, and how your endurance assured the final victory over the Sons of Garmadon."

"I guess you're right," Lloyd smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Lloyd strolled slowly back to the control room, leaving Wu and Misako to gaze out at the setting desert sun.

"What bothers you, Misako," Wu asked.

"I sense that Lloyd is hiding something from me," Misako confessed. "He is more downcast than usual. And when I brought up the Sons of Garmadon, I sensed a deep pain arouse within him."

"Pain, like pleasure, is inevitable," Wu consoled. "I too feel sorrowed when Garmadon is mentioned to me."

"I refer to more than Garmadon, Wu," Misako replied.

"Ah," Wu realized. "You speak of…"

"Please, don't mention her," Misako interrupted. "She still boils my blood a little."

"Alright, I won't," Wu smiled. "The truth must nevertheless be faced, for until Lloyd accepts the truth, he will remain in his bitterness."

"Then the key is to break him of his bitterness," Misako concluded. "Is that why he is training Kigaru and Yuuma, not you?"

"One of many reasons," Wu admitted.

Wu and Misako grasped each other's hands, then glanced out at the sunset together. Suddenly, they felt a surge of wind hit the side of the Bounty, followed by two thumps onto the deck. Wu and Misako turned around, then gasped. Standing before them was two men, an armor-plated Dareth holding a shuriken and a weary Morro yielding a katana.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Interrogating Morro

"Master Wu is this one of Jay's bad jokes," Lloyd asked.

He, Wu, and Misako were gathered in the command center of the Bounty, staring at a seated Morro and Dareth. Dareth fidgeted with a Chinese finger trap, while Morro quietly sipped on a cup of tea. Both seemed oblivious to the world around them.

"To whom do you refer," Wu asked. "Do you consider Dareth or Morro a case of misplaced humor?"

"Both," Lloyd sighed. "Dareth should be in Yoshi's Labyrinth and Morro should be dead."

"Thank you for the obvious," Morro interrupted. "Now can we please move on and get to something more important already?"

"Firsts things first, you answer my questions, Morro," Lloyd retorted.

"Fine, green ninja," Morro rolled his eyes. "Fire away."

"How'd you get from the departed realm into Ninjago," Lloyd asked.

"Loaded question," Morro winked.

"What Morro means is be more specific," Wu added.

"Fine," Lloyd nodded. "If I recall, you drowned with the Preeminent, which for ghosts as yourself meant death."

"True, green ninja. I did die, and I did end up in the Departed Realm."

"And once someone dies, they don't come back to Ninjago. They stay in the Departed Realm forever."

"Wrong."

"Wrong," Lloyd fumed. "How can that possibly be wrong? Dead people stay dead. They don't come back to life on a whim!"

"Three exceptions," Morro smiled, lifting three fingers.

"Name them," Lloyd ordered.

"First, Master Yang summoned dead villains with the Yin Blade," Morro smiled. "Second, your sweetheart Harumi resurrected Lord Garmadon with three Oni voodoo masks. Third, you took a trip yourself and visited with the big man himself."

"Harumi was never my sweetheart," Lloyd retorted. "And that last one doesn't count."

"Why not," Misako interrupted. "The First Spinjitzu Master lives there, and he's the one who returned you home after you died."

"Hah," Morro laughed. "Score one for the ghost ninja."

"Cheap move," Lloyd scowled. "But that doesn't answer how you got here. You had no Yin Blades, Oni masks, or masters to help you."

"No, I didn't," Morro winked. "You can thank the Iron Doom."

"I thought the Iron Doom disintegrated and scattered across Ninjago," Misako remarked.

"Not before it weakened the fabric of time," Morro sighed. "When Master Wu pulled out the reversal blade, he caused Iron Doom to enter an alternate timeline, one which weakened the power of time significantly."

"That explains why Jay and Nya didn't age when they were struck by the forward time claw," Misako realized. "But I still don't get how it affects you or anyone else. After all, we still don't know if the time claws exist."

"Remember I said, 'alternate timeline'," Morro repeated. "In an alternate timeline, time doesn't travel in a continuum. It instead warps forward and backward, leaping and backtracking over itself without any consistency. And oftentimes, this results in objects or people being teleported to random places on the timeline."

"So you were teleported out of the past," Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," Morro winked. "Typically, objects transfixed in the alternate timeline hover in place, but I zipped straight through and landed on a snowy mountain above Jamanakai Village."

"So, just to be clear, there are two versions of you," Lloyd concluded. "The version that drowned is still in the Departed Realm, while you're the version that appeared in the alternate timeline."

"Correct," Morro stated. "Everyone has two versions of themselves, one here and one in the alternate realm."

"Cool," Dareth oohed. "I'd hate to bother, but can one of you help me? My fingers are stuck in this finger trap and I can't get them out."

"Alright, Dareth, I'll help," Misako chuckled. "In the meantime, tell Lloyd how you got here."

"I…um…I," Dareth stuttered.

"He teleported," Morro finished.

"Oh, yeah, right. Whatever he said," Dareth agreed.

"That's not possible," Lloyd scowled. "Dareth's never had any real powers, let alone the ability to teleport himself places."

"You forget that I'm the Master of Brown," Dareth boasted.

"Yeah, yeah, you and your brown power," Lloyd laughed. "More like the power of ten bathroom stops a day."

"Lloyd, Lloyd, come in," a voice crackled.

Lloyd pulled out his commlink, then pressed the hologram button. Immediately, a 3-D image of Pixel appeared on the screen, illuminating above the table where they were gathered.

"What is it, Pixel," Lloyd asked.

"Did I interrupt something," Pixel asked, glancing around the room. "And is that Dareth and Morro sitting over there?"

"Yeah, long story," Lloyd sighed. "Anyway, any luck finding the Realm Crystal shards?"

"You mean the Realm Crystal was destroyed," Morro questioned. "This I got to hear, green ninja."

"I'll tell you later," Lloyd retorted.

"I found all the shards," Pixel answered, "but it seems that one of them is missing."

"Oh, you mean those bluish chips," Dareth interrupted. "Don't try them. They taste awful and leave your stomach queasy for hours."

"You ate a Realm Crystal shard," Lloyd and Morro yelled at once. "Pixel," Lloyd continued. "Lockdown the base, then report back at the monastery. We'll finish the search for Garmadon later."

"Over and out," Pixel acknowledged. Once the hologram beamed out, Lloyd scowled at Dareth again.

"Dareth, you should be ashamed of yourself," Lloyd fumed. "Now we can't even reconstruct the Realm Crystal shard because of your stupidity."

"Lloyd," Wu rebuked. "You are being too harsh. Take a seat."

Lloyd sighed, then reluctantly plopped down into a chair, still scowling at Dareth and Morro. Dareth sighed. Suddenly, a large pile of flowers appeared overhead, raining down on Morro and Dareth's head. The flowers sank straight through Morro onto the floor, but they buried Dareth completely. Then Dareth disappeared again, leaving a heaping mound of flowers in his empty chair.

"Dareth," Lloyd exclaimed. "I didn't mean to…"

"He's gone, Lloyd," Morro interjected. "He teleported away again. Good luck finding him this time."

"He could be anywhere in Ninjago by now," Misako noted. "Finding Dareth will be next to impossible."

"Finding Dareth is not our top priority," Lloyd interrupted.

"Lloyd is right," Wu agreed. "Find Dareth, we will, but first, our task is to defeat the Master and his minions. Continue the search; the enemy cannot hide his secrets forever."

The Temple of Silence. Erected in simpler times upon a frost-stricken mountain, it stands aloof, the last relic of the ancient Order of Silence. Here, the last Master of Silence resides with his twenty pupils, preserving what the Anacondrai almost destroyed. Here, they sit in silence, focusing on inner peace rather than the damaging words of others. And here, in the darkness, a weary traveler approaches, knocking weakly at the door of the temple.

"May I help you," the Master of Silence nods.

"Yes," the traveler gasps. "Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"We do," the master of silence nods. "Come right in."

"Do you not swear to silence," the traveler asks when they enter the master of silence's room.

"Yes, but only until sunset," the Master of Silence nods. "We used to practice total silence, but then two intruding ninjas forced some of my students into breaking the vows. Since then, we remain silent only during the day, for sleep is the silence of the night."

"I understand," the traveler sighed. "One more question I must ask: do you know who I am?"

"I do," the Master of Silence smiled. "But I treat all my guests the same, regardless of their origins or their pasts. I only concern myself with hospitality. You are free to stay as long as you like, Lord Garmadon."

Author's Note: Hey there, Lord Hakas here. To keep everyone straight, I published in the next file a character list. That way, both you and I don't lose track of who's where. And as always, please give feedback. Not only does it help with critiquing my writing technique, but it also plays a role in how I write future chapters. :)

P.S. I also updated the synopsis and the title.


	16. Character List (as of Chapter 16)

List of Characters in _War of Amber_

Alliance of Elements (not yet established)

Team Green (reserves)

Lloyd Garmadon –leader of Alliance; currently training Kigaru & Yuuma

Sensei Wu – mentor of the ninja

Misako – Lloyd's mother

Kigaru – ninja apprentice of Lloyd

Yuuma – ninja apprentice of Lloyd

Cyrus Borg – head of Borg Industries

Pixel – Samurai X, ally of ninja

Team Lightning (Chen's Island)

Jay – master of lightning

Nya – Master of Water; Jay's wife

Skylor – master of amber (powerless)

Ryoko – Skylor's friend; counterintelligence agent

Team Ice (Ninjago City)

Ronin – interim owner of Chen's Noodle Shop; rogue

Uloe – Jay's mother; Ronin's "lead"

Cole – master of earth, "Rocky Dangerbuff"

Zane – master of ice

Team Fire (Realm of Oni & Dragon)

Kai – master of fire

Faith ("Heavy Metal") – leader of kidnapped Dragon Hunters

Daddy No-Legs – third-in-command of Dragon Hunters (left behind)

Order of Amber (not yet finalized)

The Master – current wielder of amber, mysterious leader of order

Laisha – mysterious advisor to Master

Kuriam – front-line Ninjago agent

Mr. X (Mr. E) – front-line Ninjago agent, nindroid

Pythar – Anacondrai head of Chen's Island Serpentine divisions

Fibaa – second-in-command of Serpentine

Boa – third-in-command of Serpentine

Slithers – janitor for Serpentine army

Neutrals

Morro – ghost master of wind; teleported out of alternate timeline

Dareth – friend of ninja; possesses strange teleportation abilities

Lord Garmadon – father of Lloyd, fugitive villain staying in Temple of Silence

Master of Silence – mysterious sensei of Order of Silence (obscure order residing in Temple of Silence)

Unknown kidnappers of Dragon Hunters


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Uloe Empowered

"Lunch is ready," Ronin shouted.

Cole, Zane, and Uloe entered the kitchen, then grabbed prepared bowls of rice and noodles and walked into the storage room. Ronin followed, shutting the door behind them.

"Eat up," Ronin ordered. "The stakeout's tonight, remember?"

"Oh right," Cole sighed. "We need someone to act as my 'boss' for the meeting."

"Right," Ronin nodded. "I think Zane will fit in nicely."

"I doubt my presence will ease any doubts," Zane remarked. "Perhaps Uloe will be more suitable. She is, after all, unknown to everyone except us. They will not suspect her."

"True, Zane, but I have an errand to run first," Uloe answered.

"What errand," Ronin asked.

"On the map of Ninjago I showed you earlier," Uloe continued, "I found a name inscribed in the lower right corner, but it's written in an ancient Serpentine tongue that I cannot read. I'm taking it to a translator this afternoon."

"May we accompany you," Zane asked.

"You and Cole need to be ready for tonight," Ronin sighed. "Uloe, do as you wish, but be careful. There's plenty of shady characters out there on the streets."

"Like you," Cole smirked.

"Very funny, Cole," Ronin grumbled.

A few minutes later, Uloe departed from Chen's Noodle Shop, carrying in a bag the map and two liquid vials. She strolled for a few minutes along the road, then ducked into an alleyway behind a souvenir shop. There, she lifted open a pothole and descended into the sewer, shutting the lid behind her.

"Here's the sewers Ronin told me about," Uloe sighed, pulling out a flashlight. "Boy do they smell! The old city never smelled as bad as this, even before they built the original sewer pipes."

For the next hour, she wandered through the sewers, following the traced-out path that led to the Serpentine village. Twice, she encountered dead ends and wrong turns, and once she had to dodge a swam of bats. Eventually, she reached the cracked doors of the village, where a two-headed Serpentine was sleeping on duty.

"Excuse me," she asked him.

The two-headed Serpentine rubbed his eyes, then jumped at the sight of Uloe. He snatched up his spear, then pointed it at Uloe.

"Halt," he ordered. "Who are you? State your name and business."

"I am Uloe," Uloe answered.

"Never heard of you," the guard retorted.

"Sure you have, General Fangtom," Uloe winked. "Isn't guard duty a bit lowly for a former Serpentine general?"

"My scales," Fangtom gasped, dropping his spear. "Please don't hurt me, Master of Lightning."

"I won't harm a fly," Uloe laughed. "Lighten up, Fangtom."

"How can I," Fangtom sighed. "I have this second head because you kicked my fangs into my neck. And besides that, you electrocuted me seven times during the war."

"Sorry," Uloe shrugged. "Just part of a ninja's everyday job. Any chance Scales is in?"

"Sure," Fangtom gestured. "You'll find him inside the elder villas."

Uloe thanked Fangtom, then entered the village of the Serpentine. As she walked, Serpentine stopped in their tracks, staring with wide eyes at the human visitor. Children cowered behind their mothers, while those who remembered the Serpentine Wars scowled and hissed. They parted for Uloe, who ignored them on her stroll to the villas.

A large string of condos, built out of stone and wood hauled from above, sat on the innermost walls, marked by the coat of arms of every Serpentine tribe. Uloe recognized most of them, Fangpyre, Hypnobrai, Venomari, Constricti, Vermillion, and Anacondrai, but there were others she had never seen or heard of before. A large Great Devourer flag fluttered over the chief villa, signifying the residence of the Serpentine king.

Inside the chief villa, she found Scales, Acidius, Skalidor, and two elderly Anacondrai playing cards round a table, the four Fang-blades hanging overhead on a chandelier.

"Scales," Uloe called out.

Scales glanced up, then gasped.

"Who are you," he questioned. "Can't you see we're busy with this card game?"

"Scales, where are your manners," one of the Anacondrai scolded.

"Sorry, Pythor," Scales sighed. "You too, Arcturus. But I am at a loss as to who you are, dear."

"I am Uloe, master of lightning," Uloe answered. "And I seek the wisdom of the famed Anacondrai generals."

"Which one," Pythor asked.

"Arcturus," Uloe answered. "You sir are truly a marvel. To think Garmadon…"

"Don't say that name," Arcturus hissed. "It angers me to this day."

"Fine," Uloe sighed. "I need a bit of translation."

Uloe unraveled the map, then handed it over to Arcturus. He glanced up and down, then squinted his eyes to read. Then he gasped, dropping the map on the table. Everyone else except Scales gasped as well.

"Where did you get this," Arcturus questioned.

"It was buried in a pile of sand," Uloe sighed. "I found it during my wanderings."

"Do you know what this is," Pythor asked.

"No," Scales and Uloe answered at the same time.

"This is an ancient Serpentine map of Ninjago," Arcturus answered, "a map which points to the temples of the Order of Silence. For when we warred ages ago with those cultists, they attempted to absorb elemental powers via a crystal, but failed when their power of hypnosis was destroyed by the Master of Amber. It is this map which shows the location of the Temple of Silence, as well as a portal to the Realm of Silence."

"Why does it matter," Scales asked.

"Because the name inscribed is the name of the one who knows its location," Arcturus answered.

"And who is this one person," Uloe asked.

"Harumi," Arcturus answered.

"The one who resurrected Garmadon and plunged Ninjago into destruction," Scales questioned.

"Augh," Arcturus hissed. "That name again!"

"Allow me, grandfather," Pythor offered. "Three years ago, I paid a visit to this said portal, having heard rumors of its existence from the locals. There, she too visited, noting various things I could not read."

"But we don't have to worry about her anymore," Scales rejoiced. "She was crushed in an apartment building."

"True, true," Arcturus nodded. "But if that is so, then who is standing in that doorway?"

All heads turned toward the doorway, then Uloe gasped. A lady in samurai armor waited in the doorway, spinning in her fingers a charged fire shuriken.

"Hello, boys," the samurai smirked. "Doing anything fun?"

"Just a bunch of old suckers playing cards," Scales shrugged carelessly.

"Oh really," the samurai winked. "I guess that Realm of Silence is casual talk then? Who do you take me for, Scales? I heard everything you said."

"Who are you," Uloe demanded.

"Dear, cool it," the samurai smirked. "I'm just paying a visit, that's all. The name's Laisha, and I order you to surrender that map."

"Not on my watch," Uloe remarked. She entered a fighting stance, then gave the map to Pythor. "You want the map? You come through me."

"Very well then," Laisha noted. "If it's a fight you want, I won't disappoint."

Laisha stopped spinning the shuriken, then suddenly launched at Uloe. Uloe jumped to the side, dodging the spinning blades as they crashed into the wall. Acidious and Skalidor raced for the exit, while Scales and Pythor helped Arcturus slither away. As they left, the shuriken boomeranged back to Laisha, who snatched it out of the air without a glance.

"You are quicker than you look," Laisha nodded, "but not as quick as me."

Laisha flew toward Uloe, her feet igniting like rocket engines. She zoomed into Uloe, smashing her into the wall. Uloe's head spun for a second, but regained its consciousness in time to side-punch Laisha on her second charge. Laisha spun into the table, smashing it to pieces on the floor.

Uloe's victory was short-lived. With a fire boost, Laisha kicked Uloe in the chest, sending her flying through the window onto the patio. Glass shattered everywhere, and all the nearby Serpentine fled for cover. Laisha then snapped her fingers, summoning a whip engulfed in flames. She struck the door, shattering it into splinters with one blow.

"Come back here," Laisha laughed. "I'm just warming up."

She flicked the whip at Uloe, grabbing ahold of her leg. Then she swung the whip backward, flinging Uloe over her head into a support pillar. Uloe winced and tried to stand up, but Laisha's whip was wrapped around her in an instant. She flew again into a pillar, knocking down an upper balcony that crumbled on top of her.

"Had enough," Laisha smirked.

"Nope," Uloe winked.

Laisha cursed, then flicked the whip again. This time, Uloe jumped out of the way, allowing the whip to wrap itself around a large piece of wood. As Laisha pulled the whip back, the log flew forward, striking her in the chest and knocking her flat on her back. Meanwhile, Uloe raced over to a pool of water, diving into the pond to cool her burns.

"Enough," Laisha shouted. "Dead or alive, you will give me that map!"

Laisha jumped up, then pulled out her shuriken. She opened one of the blades, then poured its contents down her throat. For a second, her eyes glowed bright red and her skin boiled, then the heat subsided as the bloodstream absorbed the element. Flames burst all around her, creating an impenetrable ring of fire round her body.

Uloe tried to fling shattered poles at her, but the fire disintegrated them before they touched Laisha. Then Laisha started shooting off multiple volleys of fire, firing at Uloe as she skipped from rock to rock. After a minute of dodging, Uloe tripped, landing in the shallow pool on her face.

"This is it," Uloe thought. "Unless you do something quick, you're worse off than Ronin's burnt puffy potstickers."

Suddenly, her leg twitched, as if a bolt of lightning had electrocuted her. Uloe's eyes widened. Streaks of blue light were surging through her veins, bulging and collapsing as they entered the bloodstream. Then her hands started to twitch, and small bolts of lightning escaped her finger tips.

"My power's back," Uloe asked herself. "I thought I lost this power years ago."

Then she caught a glimpse of Laisha, who was slowly marching toward her with the flaming whip in her hand. She looked down at her hands, then back up at Laisha. Then Uloe smiled.

"I don't know how I got this power," she thought, "but I'll teach Laisha a lesson about messing with elemental masters."

Uloe rose to her feet, then started circling her hands back and forth. A large ball of lightning formed in her hands, sparking and sizzling as the bolts mixed together. Laisha stopped, her eyes wide with awe.

"The Master of Lightning," Laisha gasped. "I…I thought you were dead."

"Think again," Uloe smirked.

Uloe released the ball of lightning. It shot forward from her hands, narrowing into a large beam of lightning that struck Laisha straight in the chest. Laisha's fire bubble burst instantly, as did the whip that Laisha held in her hand. Then Laisha collapsed, shaking and shivering as bolts of lightning electrocuted her. After a few minutes of shivering, she went limp, her eyes closing as Uloe loomed over her.

"That'll teach you to mess with me," Uloe smiled.

"Good work, Uloe," Arcturus complimented as he limped outside. "You proved who the better fighter is today. Here is the map."

"Thank you," Uloe bowed. "You have helped me greatly, Arcturus. But I fear that she will be more than a handful for you when she wakes."

"I will take care of her," Arcturus nodded. "For now, return to the ninja, and share with them my regards."

Uloe thanked Arcturus again, then started back for Ninjago City. She strolled through the entrance again, then disappeared into the darkness, the map still in her possession.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Identity Exposed

"Kuriam, what on earth are we doing here," Mr. X yelled.

Mr. X and Kuriam were sitting at a table in a crowded seaside restaurant, watching as huge swarms of people gathered for the annual seafood festival. Kuriam had just devoured two platters of shrimp, while Mr. X picked at some salmon covered in Cajun seasoning.

"Kuriam, this is no place to meet," Mr. X repeated.

"Don't blame me," Kuriam shrugged. "She told us to meet her here."

"Why is Laisha even here," Mr. X sighed. "She should be at home base, carrying out the master's wishes, not here in Ninjago City fighting elemental masters over a stupid map."

"I agree," Kuriam nodded. "But this could be another order too, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I figured," Mr. X nodded. "Well, if it isn't her at last."

Laisha, concealed in a cloak, strolled over to them from the docks, her face grim and her eyes narrowed. She plopped down next to them, then ordered a platter of salmon.

"Thanks for meeting on short notice," Laisha sighed.

"No problem," Kuriam replied carelessly. "We had time to kill anyway."

"Before your meeting with this Rocky fellow," Laisha clarified.

"Right," Mr. X agreed. "Now then, why are you here?"

"The Master sent me," Laisha answered.

"Is something the matter," Kuriam asked. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, Kuriam," Laisha laughed. "You aren't on the hook, yet. Master sent me to hunt down Morro."

"The ghost ninja who controls wind," Kuriam asked. "Isn't he dead or something?"

"Master thinks he's alive, and that he spied on one of your meetings in Jamanakai Village," Laisha sighed. "I'm here to hunt him down and if necessary kill him."

"Then why this skirmish," Mr. X asked. "If you're hunting down Morro, then why waste your energy and a fire shuriken on this Uloe character?"

"She struck me as suspicious, so I followed her to the Serpentine village," Laisha answered. "There, I learned through their conversation that they had a map of the Order of Silence."

"The Order of what," Kuriam asked.

"The Order of Silence," Laisha answered. "Ancient cultists who tried to gift themselves elemental powers but were stopped by the Serpentine and the Master of Amber. The map leads to their temple and to a portal to the Realm of Silence."

"So what," Mr. X shrugged. "It doesn't have anything to do with our hunt for the time claws."

"The time claws are important, but the map is phase 2 of our plans," Laisha swore. "Without that map, we cannot achieve our ultimate goal."

"Okay, okay, we'll keep an eye out for this Uloe character," Mr. X sighed.

"By snakes," Kuriam suddenly exclaimed. "Look at the TV!"

"Quit it, Kuriam," Mr. X retorted. "We're discussing business, not stupid commercials."

"No, look," Kuriam pleaded. "There's ninja on the screen."

Mr. X and Laisha turned around, staring up at the TV screen in the main lobby. On the screen, news reporter Gayle Gossip reported on the Ninja, showing pictures of them as she talked.

"Thanks to Dareth's new book, Secrets of the Ninja, we no longer have to wonder how the famed ninja live their everyday lives," Gayle Gossip said. "Reviewers across Ninjago have rated the book as 'the best read since Ronin's diary was leaked to the public', calling it the 'highlight of the century' and the 'ultimate guide to the ninja'. And there certainly aren't any more secrets with these Ninja. For instance, rumor has it that rough-and-tough Rocky Dangerbuff is actually Cole the earth ninja…"

"By snakes," Kuriam gasped. "Rocky Dangerbuff is a fraud!"

"Cursed that liar," Mr. X swore. "He duped us. He and his friends are probably trying to trap us."

"Yes, but we can salvage a victory," Laisha winked. "Keep your appointment with the ninja, but this time, lure them into the control room. I'll finish them off there."

"You sure you're up for this," Kuriam asked.

"Why not," Laisha smiled. "After all, they don't know I have fire, invisibility, and wind shurikens at my disposal. They'll be sitting ducks when I attack."

Later that night, Kuriam paces the abandoned Vermillion base, guarding the front entrance as he waits for the guests. He glances out over the swamp, swiping at a swam of flies hovering nearby.

"Disgusting," he spat. "Who'd build a base out in this swamp? This place reeks. Whoever those Time brothers were, they sure had no sense of smell."

Then he spotted the bright lights off in the distance. He picked up a painted javelin-shaped stick, then tossed it into the air. It flew in front of a large window, where Mr. X was waiting with Laisha behind him.

"There's the signal," Mr. X remarked. "They're near."

"Good," Laisha smiled. "Go down and meet them. I will hide up here."

Mr. X strolled down the stairs to the front door, then waited while the ninja parked a borrowed Borg sportscar on a patch of dry ground. Cole, Zane, and Uloe then approached Kuriam, who bowed and blushed at the sight of Uloe.

"Um, hello, ma'am," he stammered, trying hard not to call her by name. "What…what is your name?"

"Uloe," Uloe answered.

"A pleasure to…meet…um," Kuriam stammered.

"Stop stammering you fool," Mr. X retorted, opening the door. "Thank you, Miss Uloe, for visiting with us in your spare time."

"The pleasure is mine," Uloe smiled. "Come now. We have matters to discuss."

"Right this way," Mr. X nodded.

Mr. X led the ninja and Uloe into the base, then signaled for Kuriam to shut the door behind them.

"Why are you shutting the door," Cole asked.

"Well, Mr. Rocky," Mr. X replied. "We don't want eavesdroppers sneaking in here, do we? Come. The conference room is up these stairs."

Mr. X led them into the control room, making sure to be the last to enter. When they were situated around the table, Mr. X excused himself.

"I will fetch some drinks," he lied.

Mr. X exited, shutting the door behind him. Uloe then glanced around them. What once was the Time Brothers' command center was now little more than a junkyard. All sorts of broken contraptions and wires lied everywhere, and no lighting seemed to be intact. Even the table they were sitting at had a broken leg, as well as two cracks on the tabletop.

"What a dump," Cole whistled. "This place sure needs refurnishing."

"No one has used this place since the Iron Doom's departure," Zane noted. "I do suppose, however, that thieves and trespassers have scrounged through here since."

"Whatever the case, focus on the mission," Uloe whispered. "We're here to trap Mr. X and steal his hard drive."

"Tell me why we're stealing his hard drive again," Cole asked.

"Mr. X's hard drive contains memory files of everything he's seen or heard," Uloe explained. "If we hook his hard drive to the Borg system, then we can see everything he has stored away, including the location of their base and maybe the identity of this Master they serve."

"So, you have a trap as well," a voice answered.

Uloe jumped, then stared into the darkness. The other ninja glanced around, startled by the unidentified voice. They could see no one else in the room, just piles of junk and themselves.

"Show yourself," Cole ordered, jumping into a fighting stance.

"As you wish," the voice laughed.

Before their eyes, Laisha appeared, emerging from a state of invisibility. In one hand, she held the shuriken of invisibility. In the other, she wielded the fire whip. She glanced at Uloe, then laughed.

"You again," she chuckled. "We keep running into each other, don't we, Uloe?"

"You know her," Cole questioned.

"I'm afraid so," Uloe sighed. "She attacked me in the Serpentine village, if you were paying attention when I told Ronin. I should have known better than to risk coming here."

"You'll pay for your mistake," Laisha chuckled.

"Not on my watch," Cole boomed. "You see, you fought Uloe earlier alone, but she's got the muscle and the brains with her this time. Think you can fight all three of us?"

"Not alone, I can't," Laisha smiled, "but let's even the odds a little, shall we?"

Laisha threw the shuriken of invisibility, then smacked it into the ground with her fire whip. Large puffs of smoke escaped the shuriken, then the shuriken started glowing bright orange. Two blobs of magma poured out of the shuriken on each side, rising higher as they took a human form. At Laisha's height, they stopped, with two suits of armor wrapping round their body. Two fire swords also appeared, and two hollow eyes emerged.

"I present the Magma Guards, protectors of the Invisible Fire," Laisha laughed. "Go have your fun, boys."

The two magma guards surged forward, their swords swinging toward Cole. Cole ducked, then rolled away as the swords struck the table. Then Zane fired two salvos of ice, freezing the arms of the magma guards.

"Try some ice on for size," Zane quipped.

The magma guards stared at the ice, then growled. Magma soaked their arms, melting the ice instantly and breaking its grip. Then they snarled and flung balls of magma at Zane. Zane narrowly missed them, jumping behind a pile of junk for cover.

Cole then attempted to kick one of the guards, only to strike the breastplate and scorch his foot. Hobbling in pain, Cole joined Zane behind the junk, pinned down as the magma guards fired magma balls that splattered above them.

Meanwhile, Laisha directly attacked Uloe, striking at her with the fire whip. Uloe, more alert this time, dodged every blow, then landed a kick on Laisha's chest. Laisha tumbled into the ground, crushing a pile of cans and scattering them about. Uloe pounced on top of her, grabbing ahold of Laisha's arms.

"Game over," Uloe said. "Surrender now, and we'll spare your life."

"Ninja never quit," Laisha quipped, "and neither do their enemies."

Laisha grabbed the shuriken of wind, then struck Uloe in the leg. A stream of wind shot forward, flinging Uloe across the room into the table. Then Laisha jumped to her feet, turning toward the pinned-down ninja. She started walking toward them, spinning the shuriken of wind to hold Uloe back with a wind funnel.

"Cole, we can't sit here forever," Zane gasped. "They'll melt us for sure."

"What do you expect me to do," Cole panicked.

"Use your powers," Zane answered.

"But I'll knock the whole building down," Cole replied.

"Hit the floorboards below," Zane suggested.

"Oh, you're right," Cole nodded.

Cole glanced up at Laisha, who smiled and started to fling her fire whip. Then Cole punched the floor with his fist. Everyone fell flat on their backs, and the building shook violently, causing the floor to collapse underneath Cole and Zane. They fell through the ceiling to the next floor, leaving Laisha, the magma guards, and Uloe above them.

"Quick thinking, Zane," Cole nodded. "But Uloe's still up there."

"She can take care of herself," Kuriam answered.

Kuriam charged at Cole, attempting to throw an uppercut into his left shoulder. Cole sidestepped, then punched Kuriam's back as he flew by. Kuriam crashed into the ground, immediately going unconscious upon impact.

"Don't mess with the muscle," Cole quipped.

"Cole, we need to leave," Zane interrupted. "The building could collapse on top of us if we stay."

"But what about Uloe," Cole asked.

"Uloe will meet us soon," Zane promised.

As Cole and Zane escaped, Laisha marched toward a weakened Uloe, covered in fire and armed with the shuriken of wind. She stopped right before Uloe, hovering over her like a predator does its prey.

"Your friends are gone," Laisha smiled. "And I still have mine. You're done for, Uloe."

"Oh, I'm not done," Uloe quipped. "In fact, I've only begun!"

Uloe jumped to her feet, then started spinning in rapid circles. A tornado of lightning formed around her, creating a Spinjitzu funnel that sparked and radiated in Laisha's face. Laisha stepped backwards, her eyes wide and her legs frozen in place. Then Uloe rose into the air, her entire body absorbing all the lightning around her.

"Who are you," Laisha gasped.

"You know who I am," Uloe quipped.

Uloe froze in place, then let out a breath of air. Large bolts of lightning exploded everywhere, striking every inch of air, building, and flesh within its radius. Both magma guards dissolved instantly, while Laisha, Mr. X, and Kuriam shook violently and then rocketed out of the building into the Ninjago sea a few miles away. Then the Vermillion base collapsed, creating a cloud of smoke that engulfed Cole and Zane as they sped away in the sportscar.

"Stop the car," Cole ordered.

Zane applied the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching stop.

"What is it, Cole," Zane asked.

"That cloud of smoke," Cole coughed. "Something happened at the Vermillion Base. Turn around."

Zane and Cole raced over to the Vermillion base, then jumped out of the car.

"This base is toast," Cole sighed. "I told you my powers were too much for this rust bolt."

"Not you, Cole," Zane replied. "Look."

In the center of the base, Uloe sat in meditation, the base ruins circling around her. Blue tea leaves fluttered everywhere, blanketing the ground and getting snuck in Cole's nose. Cole sneezed, then raced over to Uloe.

"Uloe, are you okay," he asked.

"I'm fine, Cole," Uloe smiled. "Not a scratch."

"What happened," Zane asked.

"I'll explain later," Uloe smiled. "For now, grab these three shurikens. We must inform Ronin and Lloyd about the strength of our enemy."


	19. Thunder Dissolved (part 1 of 4)

6

Chapter 19: Thunder Dissolved (Part 1 of 4)

"Jay, don't make this difficult," Nya urged.

She and Skylor were in the training arena, assisting Jay in his rehab exercises. Since Jay had broken his leg, they had focused solely on rebuilding his strength. And now, with his cast removed, he could finally practice his ninja moves again.

"Up kick," Nya ordered.

Jay complied, kicking his right leg into the air. He immediately winced, then pulled his leg down again.

"Ouch," Jay yelped. "That hurts."

"It will for several days," Skylor sighed. "Now kick again."

"Isn't your whatever-you-call-it lotion supposed to heal quicker," Jay winced as he kicked again.

"It's called amber honey, Jay," Skylor laughed. "And yes, it's working. It just takes a while to heal broken legs, that's all."

"I hope it works," Jay sighed. "I hate being cooped up and nursed on like a baby. How many more kicks before we're done?"

"Twenty," Nya answered.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," Jay panicked. "Seriously, is this rehab or torture, Nya?"

"Trust me, pal, it works," Nya laughed.

"I hope your training is succeeding, Nya," Ryoko answered as she entered the arena, "because we've sighted movement from Pythar's troops along the waterfall."

"So Pythar finally emerges from the shadows again," Jay remarked.

"To find the time claw, I guess," Nya shrugged. "He's been too quiet for the past two weeks, especially after we broke up his robbery attempt at the waterfall."

"That's my guess too," Ryoko agreed. "I suggest you and Skylor head out immediately and investigate."

"But what about me," Jay yelped. "I can fight."

"Not on that leg of yours," Ryoko winked. "You'll stay here with me till you're fully healed."

"No fair," Jay complained.

"Now, Jay, dear," Nya soothed. "I'll be back soon. Then we can relax and watch Cliff Gordon films, or would you rather go through more rehab?"

"No, Cliff Gordon is fine," Jay smiled. "Come on, Ryoko. Let's go inside and get a bite to eat."

Jay hobbled with Ryoko back inside, while Nya and Skylor raced over to the DX and fired up the engines. Within a few minutes, they were cruising through the jungle, heading toward the coordinates downloaded by Ryoko.

"I never knew you were a good driver," Nya complimented.

"Thanks," Skylor shrugged. "Guess I picked it up driving noodle trucks in rush-hour traffic in the city."

"You ever tire of running a noodle shop," Nya asked.

"You bet," Skylor sighed. "Some days, I just want to close up shop, leave Ninjago City, and retire in a mountain village as a hermit."

"With Kai?"

"Oh, you stinker. Don't make me blush like that!"

"No, seriously. You and Kai are getting close, I noticed."

"Yeah, I guess so. I love him, Nya, but…"

"But what?"

"But do I want to spend my whole life with him? I mean, come on. I don't want to, you know, die from the heat."

"I understand. Kai does have his flaws, but so does Jay, and I still married him nevertheless. Listen. Don't shy away from flaws; embrace them as opportunities to strength your love for him."

"Since when were you as wise as Master Wu?"

"Oh, stop it. I'll never surpass Master Wu. I guess it's one of those cereal-box rewards you find once in a while."

Skylor sighed, then applied the brakes as they stopped in a grove of trees. They jumped out of the vehicle, then sneaked closer to the edge of the falls. Sure enough, Serpentine were crawling about, searching for the time claw with weapons drawn.

"Ryoko scores again," Skylor whispered. "There they are now."

"A large group of them too," Nya nodded back. "I count at least fifteen of them."

"Look over there," Skylor pointed. "It's Pythar himself."

Nya looked. Just as Skylor had said, Pythar was standing on a large slab of rock, directing the Serpentine in their search. Two Fangpyres with fans waited on him, shading his head from the burning sun.

"Search every crack and crevasse," Pythar ordered. "The time claw is around here somewhere."

"Not up here," Fibaa hissed. "It must have fallen further down."

"Then climb down to the lower ledges," Pythar ordered. "No one eats until that time claw is found."

Fibaa nodded, then ordered the Serpentine to begin climbing down the cliff edge. The snakes pulled out ropes and hooks, carrying them over to the ledge. This Nya and Skylor observed with increasing anxiety.

"They're scaling the cliffs," Nya noted.

"Pythar must mean business this time," Skylor sighed. "Attack on my signal."

"Why," Nya asked.

"We can't let them get the time claw, can we," Skylor questioned.

Skylor and Nya lowered themselves, grabbing ahold of the shurikens strapped to their sides. They peeked over the edge, then raised their arms to throw. But before Nya could launch her shuriken, they heard a loud poof, followed by a thump. Nya and Skylor peered over their shoulders.

"Hey Nya," Dareth sighed. "Any fix for a dizzy head in that pack of yours?"

"Dareth," Nya shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Shush," Skylor hissed. "You're drawing attention to yourself."

Pythar glanced up from his perch. As soon as he spotted Skylor, he snarled and spat on the ground.

"Ninja," he hissed. "Serpentine, there are ninja afoot! Attack and bring them to me."

The Serpentine warriors stopped, then started scrambling up the ropes again.

"Nice going," Skylor scolded. "Now our cover's blown."

"Thank Dareth," Nya scowled. "He's the one who appeared out of nowhere."

"I'm sorry," Dareth sighed. "It's just that I can't help but drop in from time to time."

"Get control of that teleportation," Nya ordered. "You could get us killed one of these days."

Nya turned back toward the Serpentine, then launched two shurikens. Both cut right through the ropes, sending eight of the snakes into the falls below. Skylor launched another one at Pythar, but Fibaa blocked the projectile with a shield. Then Fibaa and Pythar slithered up the cliff path, following behind the other charging Serpentine.

"They're nearing the top," Skylor noted. "If they reach us, we won't stand a chance."

"What do you suggest we do," Nya asked.

"Charge, and hold them off," Skylor sighed. "What else can we do?"

Nya and Skylor pulled out their katanas, then charged at the Serpentine. The snakes immediately surged forward, engaging in hand-to-hand combat with spears and knives. For a few minutes, Skylor and Nya exchanged blows, knocking Serpentine back while dodging retaliating punches and kicks. Eventually, though, they started to tire, losing traction as a result.

"Finish them," Pythar ordered.

"Skylor, stand back," Nya ordered.

Skylor jumped aside, then watched as Nya summoned a funnel of water. Twisting her hands in a circle, Nya formed a large ball of water, then fired it directly at the Serpentine. All the warriors except Pythar slipped, collapsing into the pool of water. Then Nya shoved her hands forward, pushing the water and the snakes off the cliff into the falls below.

"Good thinking," Skylor remarked. "Ready to give in, Pythar?"

"Never," Pythar snarled. "I've only begun to fight."

Pythar chuckled, then reached behind his back for his weapon. Nya charged forward, swinging her katana at Pythar's arm. Pythar slid to the left, pulling out his weapon to block the katana. Nya's katana clunked backwards, knocking Nya back a few feet.

"The time claw," Nya gasped. "How did you…"

"You place too much faith in Ryoko's abilities," Pythar laughed. "I found the time claw a week ago, while you presumed I was under the radar."

"Then today was just a diversion," Skylor gasped.

"Yes, a brilliant diversion," Pythar smiled. "And you ninjas fell right into my trap."

"But where's the trap," Dareth asked. "We chopped and sizzled your entire army."

"I'm holding it," Pythar smiled.

Pythar raised the time claw into the air, pointing it straight at the sky above them. Nya dove forward to grab the time claw, but missed by a few inches and smashed into the ground at Pythar's feet. The time claw glowed as it charged, then fired off its salvo of green energy. A long beam of green projected into the sky, then exploded and dissolved into thousands of sparkling specks of green dust.

"Skylor, come in," Ryoko's voice crackled.

"Yes, Ryoko," Skylor answered.

"Did Pythar just use the time claw," Ryoko asked.

"I'm afraid so," Nya sighed. "Is anything wrong?"

"Return to base immediately," Ryoko ordered. "We have multiple enemies inside the base."

"What enemies," Skylor asked.

"Anacondrai warriors," Ryoko answered.


	20. Thunder Dissolved (part 2 of 4)

Chapter 20: Thunder Dissolved (Part 2 of 4)

Jay hobbled through the castle, running as fast as possible on his broken leg. Every step stung his leg, and oh the pain throbbed up his thighs! But who cared? Certainly not the Anacondrai warrior chasing him down with a bone sword. After all, just a minute ago, he was lounging with a plate of shrimp on his patio…until Anacondrai warriors popped out of thin air and broke his plate in half. Now he was running for his life, only because Ryoko told him so.

"That Ryoko," Jay mumbled as he turned down a hallway. "She'll get me killed one of these days."

Just then, he tripped over the carpet, falling flat on his face and squarely onto his broken leg. Jay yelled, grasping at his leg to ease the pain. Then a long shadow appeared over him, as the Anacondrai warrior stopped before him. The snake raised his sword, ready to cut Jay down with one blow.

At the last second, Karlof t-boned the Anacondrai in the hip, sending the snake flailing into the wall unconscious. Then Karlof helped Jay to his feet.

"Ninja no good dead," Karlof stated.

"Thanks," Jay mumbled. "How's the fight?"

"Not good," Karlof replied. "Elemental masters strong and quick, but Anacondrai slippery and agile. We retreat to east wing and hold out."

Jay limped after Karlof, following him to the east wing of the palace. There, Karlof and Jay rejoined Ryoko and the others, staying in the fortified command center.

"Everyone here," Ryoko called out.

"Yes, Ryoko," Neuro nodded. "Karlof and Jay were the last two."

"Those Anacondrai sure are feisty," Speedo said. "If it weren't for my speed, I'd be French toast right now."

"How'd they get here anyway," Chamille asked.

"Pythar fired the forward time claw," Ryoko answered, "and these guys appeared as a result."

"But aren't the Anacondrai from the past," Jay questioned. "Surely Pythar would have summoned something from the future, wouldn't he?"

"Good point," Neuro nodded. "The forward time claw cannot control the past; it can only affect the future. Therefore, a different power summoned the Anacondrai to the island."

At that moment, they heard a loud thump against the door, followed by shouting and hissing from the Anacondrai outside.

"How long will door hold," Karlof asked.

"Hopefully long enough for Skylor and Nya to arrive," Ryoko shrugged. "I just hope they get here in time."

"Why do you stall, ninja," Pythar taunted. "Surely your friends are more important than defeating me?"

"Maybe," Nya shrugged, "but beating you would sure make everyone's day."

Nya surged forward, swinging her katana toward Pythar's chest. Pythar deflected with the time claw, reflecting the blade toward the right. Then he tried to stab Nya's right hip, but all he hit was thin air. Nya jumped to the right, landing a kick on Pythar's side.

Skylor charged, striking for Pythar's left while Nya attacked the right. Pythar deflected both katanas in quick succession, then jumped back to avoid the counterattack. Back and forth the claw and katanas flew, clanging and clinking against each other like a cacophony of triangles. Nya and Skylor's attack pushed Pythar back, but Pythar's deflections offset their gains. Soon, they neared the side of the waterfall, where mist from the rapids hovered in thin clouds around them.

"You fools," Pythar laughed. "Now you've lured us all into our coffins. One wrong step and it's over the side for you."

"He's right," Skylor sighed. "We slip here and we'll crash into the waters below."

"Then tread lightly," Nya remarked, "and let the water ninja do her bidding."

Nya sheathed her katana, then lifted her hands upward toward the sky. She closed her hands, then thrusted her raised arms into the vapor clouds. The waterfall began to slow, then started flowing back up the cliff to an outcrop right above Pythar's head. All the moisture was sucked away, leaving dry ground for the ninja to fight.

"Hold it steady," Skylor said.

"I'm trying," Nya cringed.

Skylor charged, striking at Pythar with her sword. They once again engaged in blade-claw fighting, deflecting and attacking each other as they waltzed underneath the falls. Then, as Pythar blocked one of Skylor's attacks, his hand slipped, causing the time blade to get stuck on the katana. Skylor tried to shake off the time claw, but it remained firmly hinged on her blade.

"Nice going," Pythar quipped. "Now neither of us can get the time claw."

"That's what you think," a voice answered.

Pythar and Skylor turned around, finding Dareth in a brown ninja suit standing behind them. Nya also glanced at him, then returned her focus to the waterfall.

"Dareth, what are you doing here," Skylor asked.

"Get off the waterfall," Nya ordered. "I can't hold it back much longer."

"Yeah, get lost, hippie," Pythar snarled.

"Oh, I'm no hippie," Dareth smirked. "I'm the Master of Brown."

Pythar burst out laughing, slapping himself uncontrollably and wagging his head up and down. He wiped away the tears in his eyes, then faced Dareth again.

"Master of Brown," Pythar laughed. "You mean the master of making messes?"

"By the power of brown, you're going down," Dareth quipped.

Dareth jumped, launching himself into the air. Skylor and Nya ducked, expecting Dareth to fall flat on his face on the edge of the cliff. Instead, Dareth flew over their heads, smashing into Pythar head-first. A large ball of brown energy erupted upon impact, shooting at everything within the blast's radius. Nya and Skylor were blasted off the cliff, flying toward the DX tank like bomb-diving seagulls heading for Jay's noodle carton. Then the waterfall surged forward, pummeling the cliff with large blasts of water.

"Nya, are you alright," Skylor asked when they landed.

"I guess," Nya shrugged, rolling her shoulders. "Where's Dareth?"

They both turned toward the waterfall. To their amazement, Dareth walked unscathed from the falls, carrying their katanas and the forward the time claw. He brought them before Nya and Skylor, then put them in Skylor's hands.

"I believe these are yours, Sally," Dareth asked.

"Dareth, you…" Nya gasped, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Whoa, Nya," Dareth chuckled. "Relax. I still have back problems, you know."

"Dareth, you amaze me more than ever," Nya remarked.

"But what about Pythar," Skylor asked.

"He, well, went poof," Dareth replied. "At least I think I made him poof."

"Well, we can worry about Pythar for another day," Nya interrupted. "Come on, our friends need our help back at base."

As Nya and Skylor raced back to the palace, Ryoko contemplated her next move. For ten minutes now, the Anacondrai had pounded the doors, but thus far, they had not been able to break through. And while they pounded, she, Jay, and the elemental masters waited, unsure of how to defeat their foe.

"Anybody else have a good idea," Ryoko asked the group.

"Karlof have one," Karlof said.

"Alright, Karlof, what is your proposal," Neuro asked.

"We go out, smash snake skull," Karlof boomed, punching his fists for effect.

"But we already ruled out that plan," Chamille sighed. "The Anacondrai have us outnumbered three-to-one."

"Sneaking out might work," Mr. Pale sneezed. "Are they any escape routes or secret tunnels?"

"Not that I know of," Ryoko sighed.

"Surely Chen had a button to a secret escape hatch somewhere," Jay laughed. "The guy was in love with buttons."

"Skylor and I disarmed most of them," Ryoko sighed. "And besides, we could end up anywhere in this palace."

"Then we're stuck until they break in," Neuro sighed.

"Wait," Jay suddenly exclaimed. "Karlof, you're a genius."

"I am," Karlof questioned.

"Yes, your plan is genius," Jay laughed.

"Care to explain," Neuro asked.

"Listen here," Jay continued. "Anacondrai are smart, cunning, and quick, able to thwart elemental attacks with ease. But what if we play rough as Karlof suggests and throw everything we've got at them?"

"Alright, Jay, but you owe me if this fails and we get captured," Ryoko shrugged.

Jay motioned for the elemental masters to begin charging their elemental powers, then ordered Karlof and Ryoko to open the door. As soon as the doors opened, the Anacondrai poured inside, charging straight toward the elemental masters.

"Fire," Jay ordered.

All the masters fired, sending huge salvos of power into the Anacondrai. The Anacondrai dispersed, flying every which way into the walls and through the windows. Those who were hit were knocked unconscious, while those not touched fled down the halls for their lives.

"Good thinking," Neuro complimented. "Now do we pursue?"

"No need," Ryoko pointed out. "Look."

The fleeing Anacondrai stopped short of the door, then suddenly turned a bright green and dissolved into thin air. All the other Anacondrai dissolved as well, leaving only piles of weapon and knocked over furniture. Then Nya and Skylor emerged, the time claw still radiating from the fired blast. They embraced Jay and Ryoko, then glanced around at the mess.

"Quite a battle, huh," Nya asked Jay.

"Quite the finish too," Jay laughed. "I thought we were done for five minutes ago."

"Don't worry, Jay," Skylor chuckled. "We elemental masters look out for each other."

"You got the time claw back," Ryoko remarked. "How did you find it?"

"Long story," Skylor laughed. "But for now, let's celebrate. We all need our rest after what happened here today."

A black, sleek invisible jet cuts through the skies of Ninjago, flying toward Chen's Island faster than the speed of sound. Then it slows, descending toward a hidden strip deep within the island's jungles. It lands without a sound, then decloaks and extends a staircase for its passenger to disembark. Pythar waits at the bottom, kowtowing as his guest steps onto the strip.

"Welcome, master," Pythar bowed. "We are honored by your presence."

"Cut the formalities, you blubbering fool," Master hissed. "I gave you one mission, you snake. Tell me what that mission is."

"Retrieve the forward time claw and bring it to you," Pythar murmured.

"Not only did you disobey my explicit command, you allowed the ninja, our worst enemy, to retrieve it successfully," Master boomed. "Now your incompetence threatens to ruin all my plans! I should have you executed for this, but you're too valuable to lose yet."

"My lord, I can fix everything," Pythar pleaded. "The ninja have it at Chen's Palace. I can have our forces ready to strike within the next hour."

"No, you've caused enough trouble," Master chuckled. "Effective immediately, you will answer to Laisha concerning the time claws. Obey her as you obey me, or else I will kill you myself."

"But who will lead the Serpentine on Chen's Island," Pythar questioned.

"All we need is that time claw. The ninja can have everything else here."

"Should I prepare the assault on the palace then?"

"No. Report to Laisha on the mainland with your army. I will retrieve the time claw myself. Then the ninja will know better than to play with fire."


	21. Thunder Dissolved (part 3 of 4)

Chapter 21: Thunder Dissolved (Part 3 of 4)

"Jay, Nya, congratulations," Lloyd beamed. "You too, Skylor."

Jay, Nya, and Skylor were gathered with the other elemental masters in the arena, preparing for departure with the forward time claw. Lloyd called in to check on their progress, smiling when he heard Pythar was defeated and Chen's Island secured. But as Ryoko explained that Pythar's armies were leaving, he frowned, sighing as he looked around.

"I guess our war with Pythar has not ended," Lloyd sighed.

"My guess is he lands on the mainland," Skylor shrugged.

"Anywhere specific," Lloyd asked.

"Not sure," Ryoko sighed. "I can't determine their exact target."

"Wouldn't surprise me if they moved into Ninjago City," Jay nodded. "Snakes and Ninjago City do have a history."

"I'll have the police commissioner on alert, just to be safe," Lloyd nodded. "Meet up with us at the monastery, then we'll decide the fate of the time claw."

Once Lloyd hung up, Skylor turned to Jay and Nya.

"Ready to go," she asked.

"I think so," Jay shrugged. "You certain you don't want to come over?"

"Maybe later," Skylor smiled. "I need to clean up the place first, remember?"

"Oh, right," Jay chuckled. "Ready Nya?"

"Oh yeah," Nya winked. "You got the time claw?"

"In this bag here," Jay nodded.

Nya and Jay jumped into the jet, then Jay fired up the engines. Soon they were soaring out of sight through the air, leaving behind Chen's Island and their friends. When they disappeared, Skylor turned toward Ryoko.

"Still got the package," she asked.

"Right here," Ryoko nodded, pulling out the time claw. "Why did you send Jay and Nya home without it?"

"Come with me," Skylor motioned.

Ryoko followed Skylor into the palace, walking until they entered the throne room. Then Skylor stopped, glancing up at the crest of the throne. She reached up, then pushed the red gem. The throne slid backwards, revealing a staircase spiraling down a narrow tower.

"Whoa," Ryoko gasped. "I never knew this was here."

"Neither did I, until I stumbled upon it a year ago," Skylor sighed, entering the tunnel as she spoke. "Follow me."

For a while, Ryoko followed Skylor down the stairs and then a long, straight passage heading toward the center of the island. Then they entered a large, circular room, the remnants of a buried underground temple. Ryoko's eyes widened as she spotted the carved murals, the eroded pillars, and the cracked altar. Skylor stopped by the statue of an armored warrior, then turned toward Ryoko.

"Where am I," Ryoko asked.

"This, Ryoko, is Heion, or in other words, the Temple of Serenity," Skylor answered.

"Heion," Ryoko questioned. "I thought that place was a myth."

"It was real, and it was powerful," Skylor replied. "History concerning the Order that occupied this temple was scarce, but this was once the home of the Masters of Amber. Here, my ancestors were guardians, protectors of balance through meditation and absorption. They were the first to see through Lord Chen's treachery, but they were also the first to be destroyed."

"What happened here," Ryoko asked.

"Vengeance happened," a voice answered.

Skylor and Ryoko turned, seeing that another figure had joined them in the temple. They both stiffened, then entered their fighting stances. The figure walked closer, stopping short of the steps to the altar.

"You again," Skylor fumed.

"My, my, such a temper," Master chuckled. "You and Kai are truly a wonderful pair of aces."

"Don't mention Kai again," Skylor hissed.

"I won't," Master frowned.

"What do you want," Ryoko questioned.

"Surely you are more intelligent than that," Master chuckled. "You know what I want."

"Come and get it," Skylor motioned.

Master smiled, then entered a fighting stance similar to Nya's. Waving one hand in a circle, he formed a pool of water, then with the other shoved it forward. It splashed into Skylor, knocking her down the stairs of the altar. Then Master pounced, charging toward Ryoko at lightning speed. Ryoko jumped, front-flipped right over his head, and landed behind him, while Master crashed into a pillar.

"Try a little harder," Ryoko quipped.

Master grumbled, then charged again. He zipped toward her at maximum speed, but at the last second, Skylor side-kicked him in the hip. Down the stairs he went, rolling and flopping like a fish on land to the bottom.

"So reckless," Skylor teased.

Master grumbled again. This time, he did not charge but remained where he stood. He summoned a ball of lightning, then fired it toward the ceiling. Bolts of blue lightning sprang everywhere, striking in a hundred places on the ground. Ryoko and Skylor jumped and rolled around, dodging each bolt until the lightning dissolved.

"I'm actually having fun," Ryoko jested. "Want to play again?"

"Gladly," Master bowed. "Here's the bonus round."

Master curled up his hands, then squeezed them together. All three combatants started to feel lighter, and Skylor discovered that she could jump higher and farther. Then Master started firing fireballs in all directions. Veering in all directions, they bounced off the walls like the temple was a pinball machine, striking Ryoko and Skylor multiple times.

Next, he added small chunks of rock from the floors. These smashed against everything in their path, including Ryoko and Skylor. Two pillars collapsed from the bombardment, sending long strands of rock everywhere. Ryoko grabbed a pole of rock, then deflected the boulders back at Master. He collapsed to his knees, the gravity returned to normal, and Ryoko and Skylor landed with a thump on the ground.

"Cheater," Master growled. "You'll be sorry you bruised me."

Master lifted his hands toward the sky. Balls of fire, ice, earth, and lightning started swirling around his hands, forming a huge ball of green energy.

"Skylor," Ryoko stammered. "I think we stayed too long."

"Agreed," Skylor nodded. They both started toward the exits, but the Master spotted them sliding along the walls.

"Leaving so soon," Master chuckled.

Slabs of stone slid down, blocking every exit from the temple. He watched as Ryoko and Skylor scrambled for safety, then closed his eyes. A funnel of green wind formed around him, absorbing every bit of debris in its path. Every element within him merged into that ball: fire, ice, lightning, earth, water, light, shadow, ash, poison, nature, mind, wind. The entire room glowed bright green, blinding Skylor and Ryoko as they pushed against the door.

"Time for the grand finale," Master chuckled.

He snapped his fingers. The ball exploded, beaming into every inch of space in that ancient temple. All the elements reacted against each other, violently exploding and spewing projectiles as Heion shook and crumbled. They struck Skylor and Ryoko numerous times, until the two allies crumpled to the ground barely conscious.

Master strolled over to them, then snatched up the time claw from Ryoko's hand. Ryoko glanced up, watching as he studied the time claw.

"You lost," Master stated. "You thought you could beat me; think again."

"But I did win," Ryoko coughed. "Look."

Master looked. Much to his surprise, the time claw disintegrated in his hands, sifting through his fingers as a pile of black sand. He threw the sand at Ryoko and Skylor, then yelled and cursed the temple for his terrible luck.

"Where is the time claw," Master boomed, grabbing Ryoko by the throat.

"As if I'll ever tell you," Ryoko coughed.

"Tell me or die," Master ordered.

"I'd rather die," Ryoko retorted.

Master squeezed Ryoko's throat. Ryoko squirmed and coughed, but uttered no sound except her forced gagging. She stared the Master down, determined to never give away the time claw's location. Then she caught sight of Skylor, who had crawled toward him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop," Skylor coughed. "Release her."

"On what condition," Master asked, lightening his grasp a little.

"I'll reveal the location of the time claw if you spare her," Skylor answered.

"No, Skylor, don't," Ryoko coughed.

"Do you swear by your father's name," Master questioned.

Skylor sighed, then nodded. Master dropped Ryoko, letting her crumple to the ground in a heap. Then he bent down near Skylor, turning his right ear toward her.

"I'm listening," Master prompted.

"The time claw is with Jay and Nya," Skylor gasped. "They…They left this morning for the mainland. You…you will never find them on the open sea."

Master nodded, then rose to full height again. He glanced around at the temple, then turned toward Skylor and Ryoko again.

"You deserve to die, to squirm and perish in my grasp," Master sighed. "But a promise I have made and a promise I will keep. You are spared, but do not kneel at my mercy seat again and expect the same."

Master then strolled away, opening the exits as he walked out of the temple. A few seconds later, he faded away, turning invisible as he ascended the first set of stairs. Ryoko then crawled over to Skylor, grasping her wrist and holding it tight.

"Why," she asked. "Why did you spare me? Why did you betray the time claw?"

"Ryoko, you are my friend," Skylor shrugged. "I couldn't let him kill you."

"But why," Ryoko asked.

"We are sisters, joined by bands of love which no evil can sever. Time claws we can retrieve another day, but sisters we cannot ever regain. Come. Let us rest, and hope that Jay and Nya arrive safely in Ninjago."


	22. Thunder Dissolved (part 4 of 4)

Chapter 22: Thunder Dissolved (part 4 of 4)

Jay and Nya's jet zips through the skies of Ninjago, soaring high above the Southern Sea as it coasts toward Ninjago's mainland. Nya reclines and beauty sleeps, while Jay practices on his newest video game Ninja Smash 2. He crushes Cole out of Jamanakai Village with a Voltage down smash, then flicks off the game and turns toward Nya.

"Sleeping well," he asks.

"You bet, honey," Nya yawned. "As good as I can with those loud video games in the background."

"Sorry," Jay blushed. "I like the volume turned up. It makes the game come alive, as if I'm the guy getting smashed around."

"Yeah, but you still have some work to do," Nya chuckled. "You missed two chances to up-smash him away."

"Since how do you…," Jay protested.

"I played a little while you were injured. Quite fun, actually, especially that final battle with Lord Garmadon."

"You beat level 100?! I haven't even beaten Samukai yet and he's level 3!"

"Then shape up. Cole's at level 47, and I guarantee he won't go easy on you."

Jay grumbled, then turned forward again. He reached to flick his video games on again, but stopped his hand short of the switch. Strange clouds with green lightning appeared in his rearview mirror, large ones with supersized bolts.

"Nya," Jay trembled.

"What is it, Jay," Nya asked.

"Is it just me, or are we being followed by oversized thunder clouds," Jay panicked.

Nya sat up, then quickly turned her chair around. Sure enough, large green thunder clouds were rolling straight toward, moving at a high rate of speed. Large gusts of wind shook the jet, forcing Jay to switch off autopilot.

"This is bad," Nya commented.

"I know that," Jay shouted.

Jay suddenly flipped the plane to the right, veering away from a blast of lightning that shot alongside them. Then he barrel-rolled over another few bolts, correcting his course afterwards. The thunder clouds merged into them, cloaking the plane in a large cloud screen than hindered visibility greatly.

"I can't see three inches in front of me," Jay shouted. "Yikes!"

Lightning flashed right in front of the nose, rattling the plane as it crackled and burst. In the flash, Jay spotted an armored man coming toward the plane, swinging a katana toward the nose. He pushed the controls forward, bomb-diving the plane straight down. The jet rocketed through the bottom of the cloud, then pulled up and coasted above the water below.

"Jay Gordon," Nya scolded. "Warn me before you drive like my brother."

"You rather get blasted by him," Jay shouted.

Nya glanced out the back window. Sure enough, the armored man was following them, gliding on gusts of wind and firing fireballs at the engine.

"It's the power-thief," Nya gasped.

"You think I don't know that already," Jay shouted. "Fire the cannons!"

Nya grabbed ahold of her control stick, then started shooting lightning bolts at Master. Master flipped and somersaulted as he dodged, then fired fireballs again at the plane. Jay dodged each projectile by rolling or tilting the plane, or by flying the jet in zig-zags and circles to throw off master's aim.

Then Master launched a large bolt of lightning, which hit the gun and fried the cannons. Small bolts flowed through the wires and shocked Nya, spinning her back around in her chair. She grabbed ahold of Jay's chair, accidentally passing the lightning on in the process. Jay squirmed, accidentally plunging the jet toward the sea. He barely avoided crashing into the ocean, pulling up at the last second.

"Would you quit it," Jay shouted.

"Blame him, not me," Nya retorted.

"Oh yeah, blame him, the guy who's chasing us down because Skylor's plan was stupid," Jay yelled.

"Skylor isn't dumb," Nya countered. "Who's the wise guy flying this plane?"

"Don't you talk about my flying skills! I fly better than Kai!"

"Kai can beat you hands down, you selfish jerk!"

"Oh yeah?!"

Suddenly, they heard a small thump on the back of the jet. They stopped yelling, then glanced toward the back. Master slowly strolled toward them, carrying a razor-sharp lightning whip that sparked and crackled. Small fires started in the engines, sending the computers into a frenzy.

"If our engine goes, we're toast," Nya panicked.

"Don't you panic on me," Jay shouted. "I built this plane. She'll last!"

Master cracked his whip. The blade struck against one of the back wings, slicing it clean off the jet. Down it went into the sea, shooting a pillar of water into the air as it exploded upon impact. Then Nya scowled at Jay, who blushed and rubbed his neck a little.

"Maybe she isn't in top shape," Jay shrugged.

"She won't be in any shape if you keep driving like that," Nay scolded.

"Take the wheel," Jay ordered.

"What?!"

"Take the wheel!"

Nya jumped into the driver's seat, then took the wheel from Jay. Jay pushed the windshield open, then climbed out onto the front of the plane. Before Nya could protest, he shut the windshield again. He turned toward the Master, who stopped and stared at Jay atop the plane.

"Listen up, wise guy," Jay shouted. "I don't know who the noddle you are or where you came from, but you get your butt off my plane or else."

"Or else what," Master asked.

"I'll have to kick you off," Jay stated.

"You? Kick me off," Master laughed. "We are on a moving jet, flying at half the speed of sound over a deep ocean. You seriously want to fight here?"

Jay shot a bolt of lightning at the Master, striking him right on the chest. Master flipped backwards off the plane, pummeling toward the ocean below. Jay watched him splash into the ocean, then wiped his hands and turned around. Suddenly, a large pillar of water struck him on the back, lifting him high above the jet into the thunder clouds. Master rose on another water pillar after him, stopping with Jay in the heart of the cloud.

"Enjoying the view," Master asked.

"Not with you around," Jay grumbled.

"Don't be sour," Master warned. "It spoils my fun. You like to play games, don't you?"

"What kind of game," Jay asked.

"Simple, really," Master smiled. "If you're the Master of Lightning, then try me on for size. Strike me down with all your power, and I'll leave you alone. But if I win, you give me the time claw. Either way, I spare you and your pathetic wife's lives and leave you be."

Jay sighed. He lifted up his hands, then waved them toward his head. Small bolts of cloud and lightning started circling around him, filling his hands with electricity. Then they suddenly dissolved as Jay's hand weakened and collapsed.

"Try again," Master urged. "I prefer excessive power to boredom."

Jay grumbled, then lifted his hands again. This again, larger and larger pieces of cloud and lightning started circling around his hand, accumulating into a giant ball of energy. Jay's body radiated blue, emitting a glow brighter than the sun. The Master cringed, turning his face away from the light.

"Can't take the light," Jay laughed. "Let's see how strong you are, power-thief."

Jay pointed his hands toward Master. A huge beam of lightning formed, then fired straight into Master. Master flew several yards, then stiffened and froze in place. For several minutes, he withstood the full fury of Jay's attack, then crumpled toward the sea in a limp body. Jay jumped off his pillar, then dove toward the sea. He snatched Master up, then landed on the jet as it swooped under them.

"Good work, Jay," Nya complimented. "Is he fine?"

"He's fine," Jay winked. "He'll live to testify to Lloyd and the others."

Suddenly, Master jumped out of Jay's lap, then fired a beam of lightning at the engines. Both of the remaining engines exploded, leaving the jet without power. Then Master broke the windshield and snatched the time claw, ready to dive off with his prize. Jay stepped in front of him, then raised his hands again.

"Don't move or I'll shock you again," Jay threatened.

"Try me," Master jested.

Jay tried to generate lightning, but only ended up with sore arms and throbbing hands. Then he noticed the glowing blue shuriken on Master's belt.

"You…you stole my powers," Jay gasped.

"Until next time," Master nodded.

Master dove off the jet, then glided on the wind toward Chen's Island again. Jay fell into the cockpit, still glancing down at his hands.

"He took my powers," Jay whispered.

"He took our engines," Nya shouted. "I can't land the jet without crashing or destroying it."

"Land on that strip of dock," Jay ordered, pointing toward the rapidly-approaching Ninjago City harbor.

Nya complied, steering the ship toward the dock. The jet coasted straight into the harbor, then crashed against the planks of the deck. It zipped along the dock, then crashed into the side of a building. The jet stopped, then burst into flames as the fire crews whipped around the corner to contain the burning inferno.

Author's Note: Made a final title change to this story - "Game of Claws". Corny, I know, but it's more accurate than War of Amber. Please review as usual. Really helps, especially for multi-part series like this one.


	23. Betsy Dangerbuff

Chapter 23: Betsy Dangerbuff

Dusk. Kai yawns as he positions the scope, scanning right and left as the Dieselnaut chugs bumpily along the desert terrain. For six days now they have searched, heading into Oni lands after day two for signs of the kidnapped tribe. But as of yet, not a speck of cloth or shaving of bone could be found.

"How'd I drag myself into this mess," Kai wondered aloud. "First I clean up dragon poop and now I'm by myself in this wasteland. Master Wu sure has peculiar ways of punishing people."

"Don't sweat it too much," Faith interrupted.

"Wait, you heard me," Kai asked.

"Every word, fire ninja," Faith laughed. "Your sister told me your tongue is as hot as your temper, and you prove her right."

"Very funny, Faith," Kai scowled. "She told me that you were as stubborn as the desert, and you prove her right."

"Score one for the fire ninja," Daddy No-Legs yelled from the driver's seat.

"You stay out of this," Faith ordered.

"Ok, so we're even, but let's cut to the chase," Kai suggested. "You and I aren't here to jab each other to death."

"Right," Faith nodded. "Have you found anything?"

"Nothing except sand and parched ground and rocks," Kai reported.

"Man, they sure don't want to be found," Faith sighed. "Whoever they are, those thieves sure aren't taking any chances."

Suddenly, the Dieselnaut screeched to a halt. Faith fell onto the ground, while Kai tumbled out of his seat and down on top of her. They squirmed and crawled away from each other, then scowled at Daddy No-Legs.

"Do you know how to drive," Kai yelled.

"You watch tongue," Daddy No-Legs winked. "It spit fire as fast as fist, and it anger me fast too."

"Well, why'd you stop," Faith asked.

"Out there," Daddy No-Legs pointed.

Faith and Kai glanced out the front window. They immediately spotted a body lying on the ground in front, one which resembled a Dragon Hunter. Faith raced over to the doors, then flew down the stairs. Kai and Daddy No-Legs followed behind them, grabbing some water and bandages from the emergency kit. They reached the body right after Faith, then bent down for closer examination. Sure enough, it was a Dragon Hunter, a young lady who looked similar to Faith except in age.

"Is she alright," Kai asked.

"She's fine," Faith nodded, "but she's dehydrated. Help me wake her up, Kai."

Kai nodded, then gently shook the girl's arms. The girl's eyes popped opened, then she immediately sat straight up and glanced around. At the sight of Kai, she screamed.

"Land snakes! By the dragon's horn, who are ya?"

"Calm down," Faith soothed. "You're alright. Kai won't hurt you."

The girl turned toward Faith, glancing into Faith's calm, gentle eyes. She immediately blinked, then rubbed her eyes.

"Why, Faith, is…is that you," she stammered.

"Yes, I'm Faith," Faith nodded, a bit confused.

"By snakes, don't ya recall me a bit," the girl exclaimed. "Have that mean old baron rubbed your skull too hard? I'm Betsy Dangerbuff, recall?"

"Betsy the Rascal," Faith laughed aloud.

They embraced, squeezing each other like long-lost sisters.

"You think what I think," Daddy No-Legs whispered to Kai.

"For once, yes," Kai agreed.

"Oh, yea, sorry," Faith blushed. "Betsy, this is Kai and Daddy No-Legs. Guys, this here is Betsy."

"I recall ya, ol' daddy," Betsy smiled. "You still waddlin' on those high heels of yours? By snakes get a real pair someday. And what are ya supposed to be, Red?"

"I'm Kai," Kai grumbled. "I'm the Master of Fire."

"Fire, eh," Betsy shrugged. "You ain't one of them cold-blood sorcerers, are ya? If ya are, I'd be glad to knock you dead."

"Betsy, please," Faith interrupted. "Kai is friendly. If I can trust him, you can trust him. Now come on inside and we'll exchange stories."

"Fine with me," Betsy puffed. "Just don't be lettin' this red fella concoct a spell on me. I tell you that my aunt still ain't over that dizzy spell she got drinkin' from a wishin' well."

Later that night, Faith, Kai, and Betsy gathered round a table, trading stories and yarns about themselves. Faith explained how the ninja arrived and freed them from Iron Barron. Then Kai summarized how he and his friends defeated the Oni invaders in their world.

"Alright, your turn," Faith told Betsy.

"Sure," Betsy shrugged. "I ain't gonna grasp half of what y'all said, but I mighty glad your tribe's free."

"It was," Faith shrugged, "until they were kidnapped again."

"Dear me," Betsy sighed. "Any luck findin' them thieves?"

"None," Kai sighed.

"You found me," Betsy shrugged. "I mighty glad you saved my skin. Those rascals left me for dead."

"What rascals," Faith asked.

"Oh, some good-for-nothings from way down south," Betsy shrugged. "Father knows them better than I, given they cut off his leg."

"And where is your father," Faith asked.

"Down with the tribe in the Oni city," Betsy pointed. "And believe me, I'd be the first to leave if we move out. The place gives me the creeps."

"Take us there," Faith requested. "Your father might know something we don't concerning the thieves."

"Then leave now," Betsy nodded. "Sooner the better."

"I'll go wake Daddy No-Legs," Kai offered.

Kai walked away, leaving Faith and Betsy to themselves.

"You ain't told a soul your secret, right," Betsy asked.

"Not a word to anyone," Faith nodded. "I mean, can't you trust a Dangerbuff's word?"

"Faith Dangerbuff," Betsy scowled. "You ain't gonna evoke no family creed on me, sister. You know our mamma would of slapped you round if she were still livin'."

"Alright, alright, chill," Faith hushed. "How's father?"

"Old and grumpy as ever," Betsy shrugged. "He don't give a care to much now except the family and his rust bucket of a catapult. Mighty proud of that rusted thing too. Built by the first Dangerbuff, he says, and I swear I hold his word as gospel. Never could shoot the thing straight, though."

"Neither could anyone else," Faith laughed. "It runs in the family bloodline."

"Not in yours, child. You the odd one out. You'd shoot a flea on a rock with spit. Never could fire a stray arrow in your life."

"Boy I miss those days. Everything was simple and easy, till you packed up and split away."

"I despised them guts of Baron. So did father. He'd spit on baron if it saved his soul. Couldn't help but start fresh. Dragon tasted like soap anyway."

"Well, father was right as usual. That baron only cared for himself, not for us. But I'll set things right again."

"Hope so for your sake. Reunion's tomorrow at first light, and you showin' up gonna cause a ruckus larger than when blind Jonah killed a snake with his slingshot."


	24. Kai Challenged

Chapter 24: Kai Challenged

The next morning, the Dieselnaut reaches the outskirts of the Oni city, parking behind a boulder so as to avoid detection. Faith, Betsy, and Kai then disembarked, leaving Daddy No-Legs to guard in case of trouble.

"We'll signal you if everything's fine," Faith assured Daddy No-Legs.

"It be fine, ol' friend," Betsy laughed. "Stop bein' so tense all the dog-gone time, Faith."

They strolled forward to the gates of the city. There, two gruff-looking guards, carrying metal swords, stopped them.

"State your name and business," the younger guard probed.

"Lighten up, will ya," Betsy shrugged. "Seriously, brother, when you gonna open those pupils of yours? It's ya sister Betsy and friends."

The guard rubbed his eyes, then smiled.

"Ah, it is you, you rascal," the guard rejoiced, rubbing Betsy's head. "We thought you were deader than your uncle's tombstone."

"I ain't buried now, ain't I," Betsy laughed. "Don't be morbid, James."

"Who's your friends," James asked. "They look familiar."

"Why don't you recall good ol' Faith, you rascal," Betsy gasped, hitting James in the shoulder. "Stop starin' at the sun; it's bad for your health."

"Goodness," James gasped, dropping his weapon. "Faith? My snakes, how long has it been? Six years?"

"At least," Faith guessed.

"My, my, won't Father be flippin' about this," James exclaimed. "Francis, run in and tell Father the news. My, won't the whole village flip over this!"

James picked up his weapon, then motioned for them to enter. Dangerbuff Village was, in Betsy's own words, "the quaintest little dot of charm ever found on the high plains". Full of half-settled tents and houses, it resembled more of an overnight move-in rather than a permanent settlement. Even the villagers appeared unkempt, their plain, simple garments reminding Kai a little about his own hometown Ignacia.

As they passed through to the decayed castle, villagers stopped in mid-motion, staring with wide eyes at Faith and Betsy. Several of them fell in behind them, whispering and giggling amongst them. Young girls gossiped, children fetched their mothers, and men glared, mumbling inaudibly about their 'guests'. Kai glanced around, finding himself more and more exposed to every eye in the village.

"Don't worry," James assured Kai. "They may be rough and tough on the outside, but their hearts are as sweet as honeycombs once you get to know them."

"They're staring nevertheless," Kai shrugged.

"It's because of me, not you," Faith retorted. "I knew nearly everyone in this village at one point in time."

"That you did," Betsy laughed. "I still hear them yarns about you round them fires at night. You're as famous as my uncle, yet better off."

"How so," Kai asked.

"Two ways to be famous, pal," James quipped. "One is struttin' your stuff out on the field like Faith."

"And the other way," Kai asked.

"Becomin' a dusty pile of bones," Betsy finished, slapping Kai on the shoulder.

"How reassuring," Kai sighed.

"Well, you asked," Faith laughed. "And if there's one Dangerbuff rule I recall, it's that if you can't swallow sand, don't eat it in the first place."

Suddenly, a little girl rushed out in front of Kai, chasing after a runaway ball. Kai stepped by accident on the ball, popping it immediately in the girl's face. The girl sprang back, landing with a thump on the ground. As she fell, she tripped Kai, who smacked into the ground on his face.

"You alright," Betsy chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kai grumbled, standing up and brushing the dust off his shoulders. "You watch where you're going, little girl."

"Please…please don't hurt me," the girl bawled. "I…I just wanna my ball."

"Here," Kai mumbled, shoving the deflated ball to the girl. "Have your stupid ball back."

The girl whimpered, grasping the ball in her hands. Then she let out a loud wail, bawling and screaming as tears ran down her face.

"Nice going," Faith scowled.

"What," Kai retorted. "She deserved it, the selfish brat."

"Watch that tongue of yours," James warned. "Some folks have tempers shorter than my fingers. Oh look, here comes one now."

Kai gulped. Out from one of the tents, a large, hairy Dangerbuff twice Kai's size stepped out, looking around for his daughter. When he spotted her weeping before Kai, he snarled, then stomped up to his face.

"Who'd you think you are, you son of a dragon dung," he bellowed.

"I…um…I," Kai stammered.

"Haven't got a tongue," the man boomed. "Well, you look strong. Meet me at the Pit at sundown or I'll pummel you into the ground and bury you!"

He shoved Kai into the ground, then stormed away with his daughter in tow. Faith and Betsy helped Kai up, then they strolled away before the crowds circled around them.

"What's the big deal," Kai asked. "All I did was trip over someone."

"You 'sulted his honor," Betsy shrugged. "Ol' Riker Dangerbuff is the toughest they get, hairy, muscular, rough as boulders. And he don't make 'mises in vain. You in for a fight."

"A fight," Kai asked.

"Dangerbuff tradition," James sighed. "He challenged you to a duel in the Pit. Winner takes fame and glory. Loser…sits on a pole during the night."

"No biggie," Kai laughed. "Sitting on a pole doesn't sound so bad."

"Not with man-sized wolves circling you all night," James laughed.

"Oh," Kai sighed.

"Don't you worry," Betsy winked. "I know Riker. You can tan him to the moon with the right equipment."

"It'll be fine," Faith winked.

"Yeah, just as long as I don't lose," Kai muttered.

Night descends upon the Vermillion base ruins, a smoldering pile of sheet metal and dust. A lone figure kneels in the center, scratching away the dirt around her.

"Where is it," Laisha mutters. "It must be here somewhere."

"What," another voice answered.

Laisha glanced over her shoulder. Master hovered behind her, looking down with interest at his charge.

"You honor me with your presence," Laisha said, bowing. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, really," Master shrugged. "I just want to visit my best friend, that's all. Now, what is it that you seek?"

"A scroll."

"A scroll? In this pile of scrap metal?"

"Yes, a scroll. A valuable scroll, I will say."

"What makes it valuable?"

"You'll see if we find it."

"Stand aside."

Laisha complied, rising to her feet. She stepped aside, then watched as Master summoned a gust of wind in the area. All the dirt was brushed away, revealing a single rolled scroll sitting atop a pile of dried snake skins.

"Ugh," Laisha shivered. "Snakeskins."

"Forget them," Master remarked. "Open the scroll."

Laisha grabbed the scroll, then unraveled it. Master peered over her shoulder and smiled. Several detailed notes were written down, all concerning the time claws and the Iron Doom. Most recorded useless details of building schematics and functionality, but one remark, in particular, fancied their interest:

_If by misfortune, the reversal blade is removed mid-travel, the Iron Doom will become lost in time, sucking its occupants in an endless time warp, yet such can be beneficial to our cause. For if the time warp were created, then certain objects and persons could be theoretically sucked out of the alternate timeline and deposited at certain times into the real Ninjago realm. Therefore, the three remaining claws, forward, pause, slow, could reemerge, appearing on the first, third, and seventh moons in the second year after the creation of the time warp…signed Krux. _

"When did the forward time claw appear," Master asked Laisha.

"Pythar's best readings indicate it landed shortly before they arrived on Chen's Island," Laisha answered.

"What was the moon's phase around that time," Maser asked.

"It was the new moon, I think," Laisha noted.

"Then Krux was right. See, the first moon has already happened, and we now possess the forward time blade."

"So several weeks from now, the second of three claws will emerge. But how do we proceed in the meantime?"

"Pythar's army is at your disposal. Do with them as you wish."


	25. Wounds of Tension

Chapter 25: Wounds of Tension

Morro rises out of bed, tip-toeing out of his bedroom into the hallway. He passes by Kigaru's room, then Yuuma's, then Misako's, and finally Lloyd's, where the green ninja soundly slept. Then he enters Master Wu's room. Master Wu looks up from his steaming plate of tea and smiles.

"Welcome," Wu says. "You wish to consult me?"

"I guess," Morro shrugged, sitting down in front of him.

"You are troubled," Wu noted. "What have you buried within yourself?"

"I guess it's about Lloyd," Morro sighed. "He seems tense as if every step I take only makes him more furious and vengeful. Yesterday, he barked at me when I tried to show Yuuma how to hold his katana. The day before, he shooed me away when I gave Kigaru a favorite cooking recipe of mine. It's as if he hates me to the core."

"Hate is not what Lloyd feels," Wu nodded.

"Then what does he feel toward me? Sure, we weren't exactly friends in the past, but can't he at least move on from his sorrows and forgive me?"

"Forgiveness requires the emptying of self for the sake of others. This Lloyd has not yet learned. He is jealous of you, Morro."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that you are relating to his pupils. Jealous that his pupils respect you as much as him. Jealous that he and you are equals. He thinks you are trying to undermine his authority."

"That's ridiculous. I'd never try to undermine Lloyd's power. All I wish to do is supplement his training with my wisdom and experience."

"And that is why he is jealous."

"But shouldn't I be permitted to advise?"

Wu rose, picking up his pot of tea.

"Iron sharpens iron, and pupil sharpens pupil."

Later that morning, Kigaru and Yuuma stand in the training arena, listening as Lloyd instructed them in the art of kicking. Wu and Misako watched near the doorway, while Morro leaned against the wall behind them.

"They've come a long way," Misako told Wu.

"They have," Wu nodded.

"My son has done wonders to those children," Misako smiled. "His training is as sharp and effective as yours."

"Is it now," Wu winked. "Much wisdom Lloyd has learned, but much wisdom he has yet to discover. Even the master swordsman is vulnerable without a cloak of discernment to guard him."

Just then, Kigaru attempted a left hip kick at Lloyd, but missed and tripped onto her face.

"What kind of kick was that," Yuuma laughed. "And you call yourself a fighter."

"Yuuma," Lloyd scolded. "You apologize to Kigaru."

"Why should I," Yuuma questioned. "What I said is true."

"What you said insulted your friend," Lloyd remarked. "Apologize now."

Yuuma grumbled an apology, then helped Kigaru to her feet. They then proceeded with their training, performing kicks and punches with increasing accuracy. During one series of punches, Yuuma leaned too far forward, falling flat on his face.

"Are you okay," Kigaru asked, offering her hand.

"I'm fine," Yuuma grumbled. "I don't need your help."

"Yuuma, watch your attitude," Lloyd scolded. "You're really getting on my nerves with that sassiness of yours. I don't want another word from you."

"Fine," Yuuma grumbled. "Let's get this over with already."

"Hmm," Morro said to himself. "Seems like your son has more than martial arts to handle, Misako."

"What are you getting at," Misako questioned. "Are you trying to criticize my son's technique?"

"Lighten up," Morro shrugged. "You and Lloyd seriously need to cool it with me."

"Cool it," Misako retorted. "Why don't you cool it, you body-snatcher?!"

"Misako," Wu scolded. "Keep quiet. Morro only wants to impart wisdom. He means no harm."

"Try telling that to me when he possessed and nearly killed my son," Misako grumbled.

"Morro is a guest, not an enemy," Wu remarked. "You will treat him as such in my presence. Now Morro, what did you want to tell us?"

"If I may, Master, I sense that things are souring with Yuuma," Morro noted.

"How so," Wu asked.

"I mean, look at that kid's attitude," Morro answered. "He just treated Kigaru and Lloyd like garbage, even after they offered to help him up. It's like the kid views himself as a god and everyone else as his slaves."

"You assume too much," Wu chuckled. "You were once like Yuuma, vain, hot-tempered, and bitter, and I blame myself for the road you walked. But so was Lloyd for a time. If there is anyone who can handle Yuuma, it's Lloyd."

"I guess I'll concede," Morro nodded, "but if Lloyd fails to rein in Yuuma, then I will be obliged to intervene for his sake and mine."

"Tread lightly, my child," Wu sighed. "Narrow is the road Yuuma walks, and it is the guidance of others that decides his path. If you intervene, do so with care, lest he becomes what you used to be."

A loud rap on the gate interrupted everyone. Kigaru and Yuuma both tripped, while Wu rose to his feet.

"Are we expecting guests," Lloyd asked Wu.

"Not any that I invited," Wu answered. "Answer the door, but do so armed."

Lloyd nodded. He pulled out his katana, then strolled toward the door. With his spare hand, he opened the gate, keeping the katana firm in his right hand. Then he sighed. It was only the mailman, who was panting and gasping for breath.

"Hello there," Lloyd smiled, sheathing his katana. "We weren't expecting you."

"Master Lloyd," the mailman gasped. "I…I have mail for you. You…You really ought to install an elevator."

"Sorry for your troubles," Lloyd sighed. "What do you have for me?"

"Two letters, and this package," the mailman nodded, handing Lloyd the mail.

Lloyd thanked the mailman, then shut the door again. He carried the mail over to Wu, depositing it at his master's feet.

"Who's it for, son," Misako asked.

"Oh, right," Lloyd smiled. "Let's see. The letters are for you and me, and the package is for…Morro?"

"I have a package," Morro asked.

"I guess," Lloyd sighed. "Here."

Lloyd tossed Morro the package, then opened his letter.

"Seriously," Lloyd frowned, tossing the letter away. "Someone sued me for damages to their sushi shop in the docking bay."

"Can ninja be sued," Morro questioned. "I thought the city would be forgiving after you saved the city multiple times."

"I know, right," Lloyd sighed. "Sure, the guy's shop was totaled when Jay and Nya crashed into it, but he doesn't have to take me to court to rebuild it. Any luck with your mail, mom?"

"No, just another request for translation work," Misako sighed. "It seems that nobody can figure out that I retired from the practice after I reunited with you."

"Beats me how people think these days," Lloyd sighed. "What was in that package, by the way?"

Morro opened the packaged. Inside, they found a strange pot of tea, and a cloud of red mist hovering around it. Wu carefully lifted the pot out, then set it down on his chair. It hissed, then suddenly burst into pieces. Shards of glass flew everywhere, striking at those around the chair. Only Morro was not harmed, as the glass pieces simply passed through him into the wall. Then a parchment of paper fell out, landing right on top of Lloyd's foot.

"What's this," Lloyd shrugged.

"A message from the sender, perhaps," Morro noted. "What does it say?"

"You've been summoned," Lloyd replied, "summoned to appear before Master Yang at the Temple of Airjitzu."


	26. Kai vs Rocky

Chapter 26: Kai vs Rocky

"Welcome to Dangerbuff Fight Night," the announcer yells through a hollow horn. Everyone in the packed fighting arena, small and large, young and old, cheered, yelling and blowing through their horns as loud as possible. Kai sighed from inside his armor room, listening to the commotion outside.

"Large turnout I guess," Kai shrugged.

"You betcha," Betsy giggled. "We Dangerbuff ain't ones to miss a fight."

"Word travels fast around here," Kai sighed. "I really wanted to fight him alone."

"No dice," James shrugged. "That spoils the fun."

"Ol' Rocky's the champ," Betsy winked. "Ain't lost a fight all year, and he reckons the larger the crowd, the better the braggin'."

"Here he comes now," James shrugged.

In the arena, Rocky Dangerbuff exercised, lifting boulders to prove his strength to the crowds. Almost everyone cheered and whistled, oohing as he lifted a boulder with his right arm and shouting as he snapped a metal pole in two. Kai watched, then gulped.

"Can I forfeit," Kai sweated.

"You willin' to 'pologize," Betsy asked, "in front of them crowds?"

"No way," Kai retorted. "I'll be embarrassed for life."

"Then finish what you started," Faith remarked. "You can win. After all, you're the fire ninja."

"That's right," Kai exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I'm the fire ninja! What's he got against me?"

Kai strolled confidently into the arena, taking his position at the designated spot. The crowds hushed, watching as Rocky moved to his starting position. Then they turned to the announcer as he read off the combatants.

"Here be a fight for the ages," the announcer shouted. "On the left, we have returning champion Rocky Dangerbuff!"

The crowds erupted with applause and whistles, roaring until the announcer spoke again.

"Rocky Dangerbuff, here to defend his honor against Kai, friend of the Dragon Hunter tribe!"

The crowds booed and jeered, throwing various pieces of half-eaten meat at Kai. Kai dodged the projectiles, then resumed his position.

"Settle down, settle down," the announcer ordered. "Bring out the pit master!"

A short, plump, hairy Dangerbuff, armed with a small parchment of rules and a wreaking ball, waddled out into the ring, stopping short of Kai and Rocky. He cleared his throat, then sneezed, launching snot on Kai's robes.

"My a…apologizes," the pit master sniffled. "Now…lis…listen carefully. There's but…but two rules. One. This…this is a f…f…fight till yield. No…no killing. Two. No…No outside aid allowed."

"I fine," Rocky grumbled. "I pummel robed devil into ground with bare teeth."

"You have to catch me first," Kai taunted.

The pit master strolled away, leaving Kai and Rocky face-to-face. For a brief minute, silence reigned, all eyes watching as the ceremonial gong was carried to the announcer's stand.

"One, two, three, fight!"

The announcer rang the gong. A loud bang vibrated through the arena, signaling the beginning of the fight. Rocky wasted no time. He charged straight toward Kai, launching a right hook toward Kai's head. Kai ducked under the punch, then kicked Rocky's left hip. Rocky spun around, his fist landing in thin air due to the recoil. But he stopped on a dime, tripping Kai with his foot as Kai passed by him. Kai somersaulted back onto his feet, gasping for a breath of air.

"Agile as a snake, ain't ya," Rocky chuckled. "Rocky killed snakes faster than you."

Rocky launched a left hook, nearly nailing Kai's head, but Kai ducked backwards under the fist, swinging his leg into Rocky's arm at the same time. Rocky's arm wobbled, then contracted as Rocky yelped in pain.

"I'm not your usual desert snake," Kai taunted.

Rocky growled, then charged with his shoulders pointed down. He pummeled Kai in the chest, knocking him flat onto his back. Kai gasped, then watched as Rocky started to jump on top of him. Without thinking, Kai kicked both his legs, striking Rocky directly in the stomach. Rocky flew backward several yards, landing with a thud on the ground. At the same time, a large ball of spit flung out Rocky's mouth, landing right in Kai's right eye.

"Yuck," Kai grimaced, wiping the spit off his eye.

"What a disgusting counterattack folks," the announcer commented. "Ain't nothin' like spit in the eye to ruin a day."

"Don't mind them," Faith called out to Kai from the side. "Focus on him."

"On who," Kai asked.

Rocky body-slammed Kai as soon as Kai spoke, cutting short Kai's question. Kai flew several yards toward the wall, then smashed into a boulder on his back. Before he could stand up, Rocky grabbed his legs, then Rocky flung him around his head into the arena wall. Kai slumped to the ground, a cloud of stars spinning round his head.

"My, how the tide turns," the announcer remarked. "Rocky has dazed Kai with a classic wall spin!"

The crowds roared, and several shouted for Rocky to finish the job. Rocky waved at the people, then threw his head back and yelled a fierce war cry. Most of the spectators answered, sending a wave of Dangerbuff battle cries through each row of the arena.

"Come on, Kai," Kai muttered to himself. "You can do this. You're a ninja, remember?"

Kai braced himself against the wall, then slowly rose onto his feet. His left shoulder immediately screamed, causing him to wince and grasp. Sure enough, his left shoulder was turning purple, possibly indicating a shattered collarbone. But he remained standing, staring directly at a stunned Rocky.

"Not givin' up," Rocky asked as the crowd fell silent.

"Never," Kai winked.

"You a fool," Rocky jested. "You hurt worse than last three opponent, yet you fight?"

"Listen, pal, I haven't been licked for a year," Kai smiled. "And I planned to keep it that way."

"Your funeral," Rocky winked.

Rocky clenched his fists, then charged toward Kai. Kai shuffled toward the right, waiting for Rocky to close in. Right as Rocky's fist neared his nose, Kai fired a salvo of fire. Rocky's eyes widened as the flames struck him, then Rocky jumped back and yelped in pain. The fire briefly licked his stomach, then dissolved into thin air. Two burn marks appeared on Rocky's stomach, forming the symbol of the element of fire.

"You…you used fire," Rocky stammered in awe.

"If you can't take the heat, then get out of the oven," Kai laughed. "I'm the Master of Fire. Fire dwells in my veins."

"You. You sorcerer," Rocky suddenly yelled.

The crowds hushed, and the announcer suddenly stopped talking. Deathly silence swept through the arena, and a thousand widened eyes stared at Kai. Kai cringed. Their faces were pale, paler than the grave, and he felt strangely uncomfortable inside that arena. Nearby, he could hear James panting for air, while Betsy and Faith tried to soothe his anxiety.

"What's going on," Kai asked.

"They ain't likin' your fire," Rocky chuckled. "You 'mind them of Oni, of sorcerer."

"But I'm not a sorcerer," Kai laughed. "I'm a ninja."

"Fight off," Rocky nodded. "You be goin' to chief."

"No, I won't," Kai grumbled.

"Kai, calm down," Faith rebuked. "Your hands are catching on fire."

Kai glanced down at his hands, then looked back at Faith. A devious smile crossed his face, one which made Faith sigh and turn away. Then Kai stared at Rocky again, his eyes beginning to glow bright red.

"Fight not done," Kai boomed. "You deserve to die!"

Without thinking, Kai rose into the air, then launched an inferno of fire in all directions. Huge flames roared around the arena, whipping toward the audience at lightning speed. Dangerbuffs left and right panicked, then scattered for the exist as the flames pursued. Rocky bolted for the other side of the arena, then hid between a boulder and crouched into a ball. Faith tried to stop Kai, but walls of flames blocked her path.

Kai descended, his entire body consumed by flames. He strolled carefully over to Rocky, striking boulders left and right with his flames. Each boulder he struck burst into pieces, smoldering to ashes in the blink of an eye. Rocky shivered, knowing fully well what would become of him.

"Mercy, mercy," Rocky cried out.

"No mercy for the devil," Kai's voice boomed.

Kai lifted his whip of flames, then launched it toward Rocky. Suddenly, a silver object flew through the whip, dissolving it into thin air. Kai glanced around, then turned toward his friends. Betsy marched into the arena, carrying two metal shurikens and wearing a strange suit of blue chainmail.

"How dare you assault me," Kai's voice boomed.

"Cool your britches," Betsy ordered.

"Never," Kai boomed.

"You asked for it," Betsy shrugged.

Kai launched a bolt of flames at Betsy, but as soon as they hit her armor, they dissolved into thin air. Then Betsy boomeranged the shurikens around Kai several times, each time flinging the shurikens closer and closer to him. Soon, all the inferno had been dissolved, save for the fire around Kai.

At that moment, Kai regained his consciousness, his eyes returning to normal and his body no longer aflame. He glanced around him, then suddenly fainted and collapsed to the ground, unaware of what he had just unleashed.


	27. Yang's Secrets

4

Chapter 27: Yang's Secrets

Lloyd and Morro strolled through the Temple of Airjitzu, searching every room for a sign of Master Yang's presence. Each room they check, though, was empty, save for furniture the ninja had not yet moved out.

"Looks like someone lived here," Morro whistled, glancing into what was Kai's room. "That stench of half-eaten noodles is terrible."

"I thought ghosts can't smell, given that they don't have nostrils," Lloyd winked.

"Not this ghost," Morro wheezed. "Didn't you guys clean out the trash before you moved out?"

"Moving out…wasn't a piece of cake," Lloyd sighed. "We only took what we wanted, then left everything else. I…I haven't been here since Master Wu vanished in time."

"Oh, right, he told me about that," Morro sighed. "He told me about a lot of things, including the Sons of Garmadon and…"

"Drop it," Lloyd growled.

"What? All I said was Harum…"

"Drop it or I dissolve you in water."

"Okay, okay, but don't be such a sour puss. Man are you tense tonight."

"The sooner we leave the better," Lloyd grumbled. "Now come. Master Yang obviously isn't in this room."

Morro shrugged, then followed Lloyd into the living room. There, they found Master Yang, the bearded ghost-master who resided permanently on the premises. Yang lounged on a sofa, his eyes closed in meditative rest. As soon as Lloyd entered, his eyes opened and he smiled.

"Master Lloyd, I presume," Yang smiled. "How nice of you to accept my invitation."

"I'm not in the mood for small talk," Lloyd grumbled.

"Oh, come now, don't be bitter toward me," Yang sighed. "Perhaps my pot of tea was too much for you, or maybe I should not have poured gunpowder into the kettle. But what is done is done and cannot be reverse. Who, I presume, is your friend?"

"This is Morro, and he is not my friend," Lloyd grumbled.

"Ah, so you are Morro," Yang nodded. "A fellow ghost like me, only much younger."

"Master Yang," Morro smiled. "Please save your flattery for your students, who I presume are still trapped in this prison?"

"The past is the past," Yang shrugged. "My students are free and so am I, thanks to your friend Cole."

"How do you know Morro," Lloyd asked.

"We met once, many years ago," Yang nodded. "He came one day to my temple, seeking food and rest after journeying all day. I took him in, and for a week hosted him as a personal guest. I even attempted to make him my pupil, but with no success."

"True, true," Morro nodded. "I was stubborn then, stubborn and furious at the world I knew. You had no fault in my demise."

"Yes, but come now, let us talk," Yang nodded.

"Yes please," Lloyd insisted. "Why have you called us back to this temple?"

"To share a secret of dire importance," Yang sighed.

"What secret," Morro asked.

"That the time claws are returning to Ninjago," Yang answered.

"Wait, how do you know about the time claws," Lloyd asked.

"Do you still not realize that I live in this Temple as Master of the House," Yang laughed. "Surely Cole has not neglected to mention I resided here with you?"

"Ugh," Lloyd grimaced. "No wonder Kai said he felt the air move about him at night. Have you been spying and eavesdropping on everything we've said or done in this place?"

"Not particularly," Yang chuckled. "But yes, I have seen the time claws, or at least the ones you retrieved. Yet that is not where I first learned about them. No, I learned about them from this."

Yang pulled out a half-torn scroll, decayed and faded on the edges. He unraveled it, revealing a written message scribbled on the page. Lloyd barely made out the words, while Morro failed to detect what letters were written.

"What does it say," Morro asked.

"I…I can't tell for sure," Lloyd sighed. "The words are too squished together."

"This I apologize for," Yang nodded. "What you're looking at is a page from one of Clouse's spell books, which I found a week ago in my shelf. For some reason, that book, along with this page, appeared on my shelf, despite my aversion to sorcery. Anyway, it is Clouse's notes concerning the time claws."

"Why would Clouse be interested in time claws," Lloyd wondered aloud. "If I recall, Clouse served under Chen his whole life. And he was defeated before the time claws reemerged."

"I wondered this too, until I read further," Yang nodded. "From what I could gather, Clouse and Krux at some point designed the apparatus to the Iron Doom, or at least the blueprints of the apparatus, but found that they could not finish the project until the time claws returned. So Clouse and Krux traveled separate roads, Clouse to serve Chen and his cultist plans, Krux to finalize his vengeance on Master Wu. But of course, you know how they fared."

"So what did Clouse know," Morro asked. "It seems as if he and Krux knew what they were doing."

"They did, and they knew the dangers of time travel," Yang sighed. "Clouse even predicted that if the Iron Doom was lost in time, then the time claws would reappear in Ninjago on certain days."

"Which days," Lloyd asked.

"The forward claw has come, correct," Yang asked.

"Yes," Lloyd nodded. "Jay and Nya tried to recover it on Chen's Island but failed."

"Then Clouse's calculations are on schedule," Yang nodded. "The pause claw will come next, on the second new moon from today to hit Ninjago."

"That's six weeks away," Lloyd whistled.

"Precisely," Yang nodded. "I cannot determine where it may land, but at least I can alert you to its coming. You need every secret available, for the enemy is cunning and ruthless, and he will tear you down if you stand in his way."

"You seem to know this enemy well," Morro remarked. "Do you know who he is?"

"I wish I did," Yang sighed.

He strolled over to the window, then glanced out onto the front porch.

"Lloyd, may I ask you something," Yang suddenly remarked.

"Um, yes, I guess so," Lloyd shrugged.

"What happened to the reversal blade," Yang asked.

"The reversal time blade?"

"Yes, the reversal time blade. What happened to it? Was it lost in time like the others, or destroyed?"

"Master Wu retrieved it while the Iron Doom was time traveling," Lloyd sighed. "Kai and Nya then brought it back to us, while Master Wu was lost in time."

"And where did you hide it," Yang asked. "I presume that you hid it away for safekeeping?"

"It rests in the Boiling Sea," Lloyd answered, "but I don't see why that matters to you."

"Concern, Lloyd, concern," Yang sighed. "This Master of yours, what was it he used to steal the power of amber?"

"A shuriken, I think," Lloyd replied. "We've never been able to retrieve one successfully, though, and video footage isn't enough to make any conclusions on."

"But you know that it steals elemental powers, correct," Yang added.

"Yes, or else Skylor wouldn't be powerless," Lloyd nodded.

"And can the enemy harness these said powers," Yang finished.

"Unfortunately, yes," Lloyd nodded. "And he's not alone. We've confirmed that his second-in-command, Laisha, can also harness elemental powers."

"Agh, it can't be true," Yang shouted unexpectedly.

"Master Yang, what's wrong," Morro asked.

"Laisha…I…I never thought I'd hear that name again," Yang stammered. "She…she's supposed to be dead."

"Who is Laisha," Morro asked. "A student? A friend?"

"No, much worse," Yang shivered. "She's…she's my daughter and … and Skylor's mother."


	28. The Tale of Laisha's Past

5

Chapter 28: The Tale of Laisha's Past

"Wait a minute," Lloyd questioned. "Did you say Laisha is Skylor's mother?"

"Yes, I did, didn't I," Yang sighed.

"That's impossible," Lloyd retorted. "Her mother died years ago. Both Skylor and Chen were there by her bedside as eyewitnesses. And besides, the master of amber wouldn't just turn stone cold and let someone rob her daughter of her powers."

"It's entirely possible," Yang added. "If it's possible to resurrect the dead, then why isn't it possible to maintain one's existence a secret for years? Why, didn't your mother hide from you for years?"

"You leave my family out of this," Lloyd rebuked.

"Then you stop nosing your way into mine," Yang shouted.

"I can do as I please," Lloyd retorted.

"Who taught you that, your father?!"

"Alright, you asked for it," Lloyd shouted.

Lloyd charged a ball of energy, aiming it straight at Yang's chest. Yang prepared to leap into Airjitzu, his hands positioned for the jump. Before they could fire, though, Morro jumped in between them.

"Enough," Morro yelled. Morro clapped, summoning a blast of wind that knocked Lloyd and Yang off their feet.

"Enough of this madness," Morro ordered. "We came here for answers, not for fighting each other."

"You're right," Yang sighed. "My apologies, Lloyd. I am to blame for mentioning your past. It's just that you touched on wounds I haven't visited in years."

"Care to open up a bit," Morro questioned.

"Perhaps, but tell me this first," Yang offered. "How do you know about Laisha?"

"Laisha serves the villain we're fighting," Lloyd answered, "and as I've mentioned, she possesses a deadly mastery of elemental powers. She attacked some of my friends, and we have evidence suggesting she is the second-in-command."

"So you have seen her in person," Yang asked.

"I haven't, but my friends have," Lloyd nodded. "She is stronger than they first suspected, but her judgment has been…naïve."

"That's my daughter alright," Yang sighed. "Come, sit. The time has come to tell the truth, now that old wounds are open again. Master Wu, of course, knows fully well my tale, but it is better that I share, lest his version fails you in the heat of battle.

"Laisha arrived on cold winter night many years ago, back when I still taught students the art of Airjitzu. At that time, with my students abroad on holiday, I cared for the temple alone, tidying for the new year of training ahead. That particular night, I wiped the front windows, then noticed a basket lying outside my front door. Sure enough, when I looked inside, there was tiny Laisha, wrapped in furs and dressed in orange silk, a message hanging on the handle of her crib.

"Immediately, I felt pity for the child, taking her under my care as my own, at least until her parents could be found. But I never found her parents. From the few sources I had, I learned that her parents were village chieftains, the father an official for the emperor and the mother an elemental master of amber. Unfortunately, Anacondrai marauders killed the father in battle, then kidnapped and slew the mother after she abandoned Laisha. Because of this, I raised Laisha as my own.

"Just as you gave Wu pride, Morro, so Laisha filled my heart with gladness. She was my best pupil, the closest student I ever taught. Every move I taught she perfected; every proverb I explained she grasped. Nothing I prepared could overwhelm her, and she soon inspired my entire class to greater performance. Ah, yes, for nineteen years I lived in golden harmony, at peace with everything and everyone around me. Then the War of Silence destroyed all my bliss."

"The War of what," Lloyd interrupted.

"The War of Silence," Yang answered.

"I've never heard of it," Lloyd shrugged. "Master Wu never mentioned anything to us about this war of silence, let alone hint to its existence in the timeline."

"Wu means well to protect you from much of the past," Yang sighed.

"What was the War of Silence," Morro asked.

"In Ninjago, Wu, Chen, and I were three Masters, teachers of three of Ninjago's four arts," Yang continued, "but there was also a fourth Master, Chimmug, who in his cult taught the art of stealth and silence. He emphasized the tranquility of nature, the silence which brings to man when he taps into its potential, an art emphasized via meditation and induced napping.

"Chimmug, however, hated elemental powers, viewing them as disruptions of nature's silent harmony. He particularly despised Spinjitzu, Airjitzu, and sorcery, which he claimed were concoctions of the Overlord to distort the natural balance. But he could do nothing to prevent our training, for his order was too weak in influence and number to effect change in Ninjago."

"How then did he start the war," Lloyd asked.

"He didn't," Yang sighed. "The emperor did."

"Just a minute," Morro interrupted. "Until recently, the royal family has lived secluded, isolating themselves from the affairs of Ninjago."

"But you speak of more recent times," Yang winked. "Back then, he was powerful, and he used his authority to maintain order in Ninjago. Even the Serpentine respected and obeyed his commands. He, however, fell prey to the seductions of Clouse, one of Chen's young, ambitious sorcerers, and he believed Clouse's lie that Chimmug plotted to assassinate him. So during the Day of the Departed, he ordered the extinction of Chimmug and his order, launching an attack on the temples of the cult.

"Had Chimmug simply pleaded his case, all would have been resolved peacefully. Chimmug, however, took the emperor's attack to heart, allied with the Serpentine warlords, and then razed Old Ninjago City to the ground. In doing so, he declared himself ruler of Ninjago, ordering that all surrender their fidelity to him. Chen and most of the elemental masters refused, thereby declaring war on the Order of Silence. Thus, the war began and for four years it raged, with neither side gaining or losing ground."

"What does this have to do with Laisha," Lloyd asked.

"During the fifth year of fighting," Yang continued, "Chen secretly appealed to me for aid, requesting that I help defeat Chimmug and restore the peace that had been lost. It was the hardest decision of my life, and I spent several sleepless nights pondering every option, until only one choice assured me of survival – neutrality. I chose neutrality out of concern that war would destroy my students.

"But Laisha chose a different path. She sought to partake in the war on Chen's side and all my persuasion could not dissuade her from her decision. So with tearful eye, I wished her luck and sent her off, hoping she would turn back to me after seeing the futility of war. But she never returned, and I never saw her again."

"What happened to her," Morro asked.

"It was not until my restoration that I learned of her fate," Yang nodded. "As I expected, Laisha joined forces with Chen, fighting alongside his forces in battle against Chimmug. During that time, she learned from Wu her origins, then trained to become the elemental master of amber. Eventually, she used that power to banish Chimmug and most of his order to the Realm of Silence, thus ending the war and becoming the heroine of the day.

"For many years thereafter, she served Wu, fighting off Serpentine warriors and assisting in their banishment during the Serpentine War. During that war, however, she fell in love with Chen, eventually marrying him in secret and moving to the island with him after the fighting ceased."

"We know the rest," Lloyd nodded. "She gave birth to Skylor but died when Skylor was about three years old. But what I cannot grasp is the connection between your daughter and the Laisha my friends fought recently."

"That I do not know," Yang shrugged. "But know this, green ninja, dark powers are at work in Ninjago, and what was once impossible is now occurring. Two years ago, resurrection was unfeasible, yet here now your father and Morro walk Ninjago alive. Nothing else I can advise, except that you stay your course, lest you be shattered to pieces by the crashing waves of darkness."


	29. In Search of Harumi's Journal

Chapter 29: In Search of Harumi's Journal

_"Wanna be a ninja, but don't know how? Then head on over to Dareth's Dojo and pick up a copy of his new book, 'Secrets of the Ninja'. It's got all the tricks of the trade, and all the martial arts you need to become as legendary as the Masters of Spinjitzu. You can learn with this book all the major arts, such as Jay's video gaming techniques, Zane's meditation tips, and Cole's bodybuilding exercises. Plus, you can even read never-before-released materials, like Cliff Gordon's "Ways to Woo Women" and…"_

"Ugh," Cole sighed, changing the channel with his remote. "Can't they put anything good on at this time of day?"

He, Zane, and Ronin lounged on a couch, flipping through TV channels while they waited for Uloe to return from her grocery run.

"Beats me," Ronin shrugged. "Producers will be producers. I don't buy into that commercial junk anyway, especially that book Dareth supposedly wrote."

"What a joke," Cole laughed. "Sure, Dareth's been our friend for years, but what's he know about being one of us? All he knows is that lousy zoojitzu nonsense."

"Actually, Dareth may know more than we think," Zane remarked.

"Don't tell me you bought a copy of his book," Cole moaned.

"Was I wrong in doing so," Zane asked. "I was curious myself about what he wrote, especially after our identities were exposed to the enemy. Have you wondered recently how they figured it out?"

"Was it because Cole's terrible at voice impressions," Ronin joked.

"Cut it out," Cole retorted. "My voice was perfectly fine, thank you very much. You know as well as I do that I'm terrible at disguises."

"That's obvious," Ronin chuckled.

"Watch it, Ronin," Cole quipped. "I might have to pound you into the ground if you stray too far."

"Not because of Cole," Zane interrupted. "This book is to blame. It is called 'Secrets of the Ninja', after all."

"Why, that double-crossing hippie," Cole shouted. "Wait till I tell him the way of the ninja."

"Whoa, stop right there," Ronin interrupted. "Listen to this."

"It's just that stupid book commercial again," Cole scowled.

"Just listen further," Ronin insisted.

_"Plus, you can read never-before-released material like Cliff Gordon's 'Ways to Woo Women', or snippets of Harumi's private diary…"_

"Bleah," Cole spat in disgust. "I hate it when they mention that cold-hearted backstabber. Why even bring her up to begin with?"

"But did you hear what they said," Zane remarked. "They mentioned something about her private diary."

"Private diary, eh," Ronin chuckled.

"All girls have one," Cole winked, "even Nya."

"How do you know," Ronin asked.

"Because…" Cole blushed. "Because…I, well, found her dairy and, um, read some of it."

"Did she catch you?"

"Yes," Cole sighed. "And, well, I didn't need a bath after she was done with me."

"You suppose that Harumi had one too," Ronin asked.

"It is probable, considering that she spent most of her years living as an only child in the palace," Zane answered. "She likely journaled to pass the time, or to finalize her plans for vengeance upon us."

"But is her journal still in the palace," Cole asked. "I mean, she destroyed her own palace with explosive fumes and demolished almost everything. Her journal could very well be destroyed by now."

"Only one way to find out," Uloe answered. She stepped in through the doorway, putting the sack of groceries on the table.

"You want to go to the palace," Cole exclaimed.

"Sure," Uloe smiled. "How else are we going to prove what happened to that journal? Besides, you've been loafing around for a week. You need exercise, excitement, and definitely time to walk off those extra calories."

"I'm not fat," Cole grumbled. "It's just that I can't help but eat cake from time to time."

"I see," Uloe smirked.

"It won't be easy getting to the palace," Ronin remarked. "Lloyd has the whole palace under guard day and night. No one gets in without permission. And those thugs are still roaming about the city."

"Then we'll enter at night," Uloe winked. "I doubt Lloyd will throw a fit if we showed him that journal."

"What a dump," Ronin whistled. "No wonder the place needs refurbishing."

"Don't blame me," Cole retorted as he unlocked the palace gate. "Blame the person who blew up her own castle."

"Enough," Uloe sighed. "Just unlock the gate so we can get inside."

Cole removed the padlock, then pushed open the gate. Most of the palace, as well as the courtyard, was under renovation, except for a circle of rubble around the Temple of Resurrection. He let Uloe step inside first, then followed behind her with Zane and Ronin.

"Looks like an intact palace to me," Uloe noted.

"Oh, we're not done yet," Cole shrugged. "There's still loads of refurbishing and repairs to do inside. It just looks nice because we had to rebuild the damaged walls and clear the rubble first."

"I see," Uloe nodded.

"If the journal is here, it'll be inside the royal quarters," Zane stated. "That's where the royal family spent most of their time."

Zane flicked on a flashlight, then led the others through the palace. They passed through several hallways, each one littered with construction tools or artifacts recovered by the ninja or workers. Near the throne, they stopped, halting on Zane's sudden command.

"Stop here," Zane ordered.

"What's wrong," Cole asked.

"My sensors indicate that someone else is here," Zane replied.

"Who," Uloe asked.

"I don't know," Zane sighed. "Approach the doorway slowly."

They tiptoed to the entrance, then Zane peeked into the throne room. Two figures appeared near the emperor's throne, glancing around the crest and at its crown gems. Zane zoomed in his focus for a closer look. As he suspected, the figures were thugs, the very thugs he fought in the Vermillion base.

"Any idea who's here," Cole asked Zane.

"If my eyes are functioning properly, Kuriam and the nindroid are here by the emperor's throne," Zane answered.

"Those two rascals," Cole gasped. "Don't they ever give up? I thought Uloe zapped them out of existence."

"Something tells me they're not here for sightseeing," Ronin noted.

"Are they after the journal too," Uloe wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Cole winked.

Before Uloe could stop him, Cole jumped into the room, slamming his feet into the ground. Kuriam and Mr. X's backs jumped at the sound, then stiffened when they turned around and spotted Cole behind them.

"Got a date with trouble," Cole asked.

"It's that rascal Cole," Kuriam fretted.

"I can see that," Mr. X retorted. "Brave of you to snoop around her alone, aren't you?"

"Oh, you want the whole passe," Cole winked. "Well, too bad. It's just you and me tonight, droid."

"What's Cole doing," Uloe whispered to Zane.

"He's distracting them," Zane noted.

"You and Uloe go find that book," Ronin nodded. "I'll stay here and back Cole up."

Zane and Uloe agreed, detouring back and around the throne through a different hallway. Ronin, meanwhile, hid behind the wall, listening as Cole executed his split-second plan.

"Don't call me that," Mr. X grumbled.

"Don't call you what," Cole jested. "Droid?"

"Stop," Mr. X shouted.

"Droid," Cole sang out.

"Enough," Mr. X yelled.

Mr. X lifted his armed, immediately firing off two wrist rockets toward Cole. Cole jumped, letting the rockets slip under him into the wall. They both exploded, causing rubble to fall from the roof.

"Are you mad," Kuriam scolded. "You'll bring the whole palace down on our heads."

"Fine then. I'll proceed to plan B," Mr. X winked.

Mr. X reached behind his back, then pulled out a glowing red shuriken.

"You…you also have elemental shurikens," Cole gasped.

"Of course," Mr. X shrugged. "It's only natural that I, as a leader, carry one with me. But this isn't mine to use. Take it."

"You're serious, right," Cole asked. "Promise you won't sabotage me the second I grab it from your hands."

"I cross my core," Mr. X signaled, forming an 'X' across his chest.

Cole nodded, then walked forward. He grabbed ahold of the red shuriken, removing it from Mr. X's hands. The shuriken immediately started dimming, as red-colored energy flowed into Cole's arms.

"What's happening to me," Cole fretted.

"Only a natural transfer of power," Mr. X shrugged. "When one touches a shuriken, one receives its power. A shuriken without power, of course, gives off no power, but these are true shurikens, the weapons of our ancestors."

"For a droid, you know a lot about elemental powers," Ronin interrupted, entering the room.

"That's because I'm not a droid," Mr. X winked.

Kuriam suddenly vanished into thin air, leaving Cole and Ronin alone with Mr. X.

"Wait, where did your muscle go," Cole asked.

"Can't you tell the difference between a human and a holographic image," Mr. X laughed.

To Cole's astonishment, all the plating around Mr. X, from head to toe, dissolved, leaving not a body of wires but breathing flesh and bone, concealed behind a suit of thin armor. Then the figure smiled, declaring to the horror of Cole and Ronin:

"I am the Master, leader of amber, and I come in peace. Do not be alarmed."


	30. In Search of Harumi's Journal (Cont)

Chapter 30: In Search of Harumi's Journal (cont.)

"You…you're the master," Cole questioned.

"Why, of course," Master chuckled. "Were you expecting Mr. X or perhaps Laisha?"

"But aren't you Mr. X," Cole asked.

"You fool," the Master bellowed. He flung from his arm a bolt of lightning, which struck Cole and flung him across the room. "I am no droid," Master continued. "I am Master, leader of amber! No droid or snake will ever possess my power!"

"You forgot something," Ronin interrupted.

"And what is that, Ronin," Master asked.

"Alright, alright, tone it down a bit, will ya," Ronin retorted. "There's no way you know me, and even your minions can't say they've seen me, because they haven't. Either I know you, or you're lying."

"Do you take me to be stupid," Master questioned. "Your reputation precedes you, o bounty hunter, an ally of the ninja in the war against Morro."

"Wait…you were there," Ronin asked.

"Of course," Master winked. "I love watching ninja fight, especially when the stakes are life and death. Though I admit that Nya's water powers soiled my finest attire."

"What kind of crazed bad guy are you," Cole asked. "Are you seriously stealing time claws just to pick a fight with us?"

"Don't kid yourself, punk," Master winked. "The game's only begun."

"And it ends here," Ronin stated.

Ronin flung a shuriken out of his pocket, shooting it toward master's head. Master ducked, allowing the shuriken to fly over him into the throne. Ronin surged forward, landing a side-kick on Master's right hip. Master winced, then punched Ronin in the chest and knocked him down the steps.

"Leave my friend alone," Cole bellowed.

Cole stomped, causing the floor to crack and rumble. Master stumbled backward, falling onto his back. Then Cole grabbed a chunk of flooring and hurled it at Master. The rubble smacked into Master, splattering him under a pile of pebbles.

"That'll teach you to mess with the muscle," Cole quipped.

Suddenly, the pile of pebbles exploded, disintegrated into dust by a bolt of lightning. Then a strong wind blew the dust throughout the room, blinding Cole and Ronin as they inched closer. Master rose to his feet, his hands still sparking with tiny bolts of lightning.

"We…we can't see a thing," Cole coughed.

"I...I can't move another inch," Ronin gagged. "The dust is too thick."

"Watch where you step," Master mocked.

Large shards of rock, charged with lightning, flew into the vortex of dust, flying as fast as arrows by Cole and Ronin's heads. Cole and Ronin ducked or jumped several times, narrowly avoiding the incoming projectiles. Then one rock crashed into Ronin, zapping him out the door into the hallway.

"Enough of this," Cole yelled.

Cole narrowed his eyes, then snagged one of the rocks. He sighed, grimacing as the lightning flowed through his arms. Then he spun around, launching the rock back toward Master. Master lifted both his hands, then let the rock crash into his arms. The boulder shattered, dispersing lightning and rubble around the room. Cole also flew into the hallway, blown back by the burst of energy.

"Did…did I win," Cole coughed to Ronin.

"You…you sure did," Ronin coughed back. "No one can survive that."

Ronin was wrong. When the dust settled, Master remained standing, his arms holding a small piece of the once-large boulder. He flung the piece aside, then jumped down the steps onto the courtyard.

"It'll take more than boulders to kill a master of amber," Master laughed. "Although I will admit that you nearly broke my arms with that stunt of yours."

"Save your compliments for when I crush you into the ground," Cole quipped, jumping to his feet.

"Another time, ninja, another time," Master nodded.

Master lifted his arms, then fired a salvo of lightning at the roof. The ceiling shattered, leaving a large gaping hole overhead. Cole charged and dove at his feet, but missed him by a few inches. Using wind as propulsion, Master flew through the hole, leaving Cole and Ronin behind in the dust.

[Change scene]

Uloe and Zane, in the meantime, perused the royal quarters, searching every room for journals and diaries kept by the emperor or Harumi. Their searching, however, produced little to no results. Twice, Zane discovered scribbled entries on pieces of paper, but neither stated anything more than chess moves.

"It's so dusty in here," Uloe sneezed as she rummaged through a wardrobe of dresses. "This place is way past due for a dusting."

"Since the emperor's death, no one has resided in the palace," Zane stated as he scanned the room. "All the servants were either killed in the blasts or subsequently hauled away by the Sons of Garmadon."

"Too bad," Uloe shrugged, shutting the wardrobe. "To think this palace was once the most hospitable place in all of Ninjago. Cliff and I used to love our vacations here."

"You have stayed before," Zane asked. "I was under the impression that the family lived secluded and invited no one inside."

"And you're right…to a certain degree. The royal family has long been friendly toward elemental masters, as their forefathers were anointed by Master Wu himself to reign eons ago. I knew the emperor and his wife. Cliff and I often spent several days with them during the winter, when the mountains were too harsh for our liking."

"Then you were close to them?"

"I was, especially when my friends died one by one. It broke my heart when I heard that the emperor was killed. But I can't imagine the pain felt when Harumi betrayed you and your friends."

"I was shocked at first, too stunned to speak. But I have learned to move on. It doesn't bother me anymore. As Master Wu says, 'Yesterday cannot be mended, but today can be tended to'. I cannot say the same for the others."

"The kiss of the devil stings worse than a thousand hornets," Uloe quoted.

"Did Master Wu teach you that," Zane asked as they exited the emperor's bedroom.

"I learned it the hard way," Uloe sighed.

Zane then stopped short of the next bedroom, halting before an open doorway concealed by a thin veil.

"Why'd you stop," Uloe asked.

"This is Harumi's bedroom," Zane replied. "If the journal still exists, it will be in here."

"Then why stall and waste time?"

"Lloyd forbids that anyone enters. It is the one room of the palace no one, not even his family, has been permitted to step into."

"Lloyd just needs to loosen up a bit."

"Alright, if you insist," Zane nodded.

Zane and Uloe entered Harumi's bedroom. Unlike the other bedrooms, there was no dust or debris; the room appeared as though Harumi had never destroyed it.

"So clean compared to the other bedrooms," Uloe noted.

"Too clean," Zane nodded. "Someone was in here. No one's entered here since the emperor's death, yet the room's been refurbished and all the debris is gone."

"Uloe, Uloe, come in," Ronin's voiced buzzed.

"This is Uloe," Uloe answered, picking up her commlink.

"Have you found the journal," Ronin asked.

"We're in Harumi's bedroom now," Uloe answered. "Zane, look inside that box on the desk."

"It's locked shut," Zane noted. "I can force it open, but it'll take me a minute."

"We don't have a minute," Cole shouted. "We just engaged the Master."

"He was here," Uloe gasped.

"Worse still, he escaped from our grasp," Ronin muttered. "And we've been hearing a bunch of thunder above the ceiling."

"We're on our way," Uloe answered. "Over and out."

"What about the journal," Zane asked.

"Take the box with you," Uloe ordered.

Zane snatched up the box, then followed Uloe as she raced back to the throne. Just as they arrived, a large chunk of the ceiling collapsed, blocking the way back to the royal quarters.

"Close call," Ronin whistled. "Too close for my liking."

"We have the box with the journal," Zane stated.

"Then let's get out of here," Cole insisted. "Whoever this power-thief is, he's sure mad enough to bring the whole palace down on top of us."

Cole, followed by the others, raced to the front door, then bolted across the courtyard into the city beyond. Master watched them leave, his eyes following their every movement closely. He let out a huge canopy of lightning bolts, scattering them across the sky in a fit of rage. Then he sped away, flying on the winds far beyond the sight of Ninjago City.


	31. Dangerbuff Revelations

Chapter 31: Dangerbuff Revelations

Kai opened his eyes. A large, fuzzy blob of mass, shaped like a furry Dangerbuff, greeted him, smiling gently upon his face. His eyes pop open, then he blinks twice. He races into a sitting position, glancing around him like a terrified cat. Faith and James lounged on nearby beds, watching as Betsy stirred some dragon-meal mush.

"Where am I," Kai questioned. "Why am I so dizzy?"

"Ease yer wings, feisty fella'," Betsy laughed. "You been sleepin' too long. Dizzy spell will 'sappear in a 'ment."

"How long have I slept," Kai asked.

"About six days, give or take," Faith shrugged, gesturing with her fingers.

"Six days," Kai shouted. "What in the world caused me to sleep six days?!"

"Ain't you 'memberin' a thing," Betsy chuckled.

"Not much," Kai sighed. "I guess I overacted a little."

"A little," Faith winked. "You mean a lot. You nearly roasted half the tribe alive with that raging firestorm of yours."

"How'd you stop me," Kai asked.

"Yeah, Betsy," James added. "How'd you whip Kai down to size?"

"Well, I'd reckon I'd show y'all now that he's smackerin'," Betsy smiled. "Follow me."

Betsy helped Kai to his feet. For a minute, Kai wobbled about, having little control or balance in his legs. He leaned against Betsy as she walked into her bedroom, then stretched his legs out on a chair. Faith and James entered behind him, then Betsy shut and bolted the door with a long, flat bone.

"This here be my trick," Betsy winked.

She opened her wicket chest, then dug out from the bottom a three-pronged shuriken.

"A shuriken," Faith questioned. "No offense, but I've used more powerful weapons than these, Betsy."

"Ah, but this here ain't no ordinary shuriken," Betsy winked again. "This fella here's a dragon hollow, able to yank yer sorcery tricks out of anything, 'speically dragons."

"I've seen that shuriken before," Kai realized.

"Where, Kai," James asked.

"Back home in Ninjago," Kai answered. "My friends are searching for a thief who stole my girl's powers with a shuriken just like this."

"Ain' that a fat hog's chance," Betsy laughed. "Why, I'd be a sucker if that bandit of y'all snatched his from here."

"Stop talking nonsense," James scolded. "There ain't no portals to Ninja-go except on dragons, and I don't know no dragons around here."

"On that, you might be wrong, son," a voice answered.

All heads turned toward the doorway, where an old, white-haired Dangerbuff leaned against the frame. Unlike other Dangerbuffs, he wore clothes laced with metal, and a crown of dragon bone rested atop his head.

"Father, father," Betsy cried, hugging him. "You be better?"

"Well as ever, you sweet little cabbage," Betsy's father laughed. "You and James stayin' out of trouble?"

"Yes, papa," Betsy smiled. "We just showin' guests my dragon's teeth."

"Guests? I didn't know we had guests," Betsy's father remarked.

"Hello, sir," Faith bowed. "I am Faith, and this is my friend Kai."

"And I am Frederic, lord of Dangerbuff tribe," Betsy's father replied. "Did you, perchance, say your name was Faith?"

"Yes, my lord," Faith nodded.

"My, by the mother of dragons," Frederic exclaimed. "It's dear old Heavy Metal. I thought you a goner after you sided with that rusty old rascal Iron Baron. How long has it been? Five, six years?"

"At least," Faith laughed, hugging Frederic. "You look as well as ever."

"I should be for a forty-year-old," Frederic laughed. "How'd you slip out without the rust bucket hearing you?"

"A lot has happened to the tribe," Faith nodded.

"I see," Frederic sighed, pulling his whiskers. "I have time. Come. Share with me your harrowing yarn; there burns a lovely fire in the chimney in my library."

(Transition)

Later that evening, they were gathered around the fireplace, listening as Faith shared her tale, of how she hunted dragons as Heavy Metal, of how the bravery and fame of the stranded ninja persuaded her to betray the Baron, of her trek with Wu in search of the Dragon Armor, and finally of Iron Baron's downfall to his arrogance. Frederic nodded, his face firm with concentration. James and Betsy gazed on, barely able to hold back their questions. Kai and Daddy No-Legs leaned back, smiling as their story was once again fleshed out.

"May you be blessed," Frederic smiled when Faith finished. "By snakes, scarcely a tale has been told as yours, and a glorious ending it was. Oh, what I'd give to glimpse at that scoundrel's face when he realized his folly. Deserved that fate, the old deceiver did, and I ain't exaggeratin' when I yarn that we Dangerbuffs finally got our just desserts."

"He certainly deserved it, after the tyranny he got away with," Faith sighed. "Had it not been for Kai and his wise master, I would still be blindly following that tyrant."

"Well, you can fear no more," Frederic smiled. "The tribe's free at last, free to finally pursue a more substantial way of life."

"I'd wish," Faith sighed. "I haven't seen my tribe for a year now."

"By snakes, a year," James exclaimed.

"How ye be separated for that long," Frederic asked.

"Papa, you reckon you be recallin' the dark days of stone," Betsy asked.

"Yaw, I'd reckon them days," Frederic sighed. "Boy, what terrible days. All save I and Betsy turned to stone for three days! Three days! And them sorcerers who did it flew faster than the wind."

"It was the Oni who turned your people and mine to stone," Faith revealed. "They invaded our realm without warning, then attacked my tribe as we traveled for wild game. I alone escaped the Oni magic, fleeing into Kai's realm on the back of Firstborn."

"Then why be gone a year, if Oni magic lasted so short," Frederic asked.

"At first, the Oni prevented my return," Faith continued. "They invaded Ninjago after I entered and nearly conquered the land, but the bravery and power of the ninja enabled the final destruction of the Oni. I confess that afterward I became comfortable and stayed to tour the world of Ninjago for myself. But now I've returned to reunite with my tribe, and to rebuild what the Oni have destroyed…except that I can't."

"And why can't you," Frederic asked. "I would suppose that they're still wanderin' the desert under a substitute leader."

"They were kidnapped, papa," Betsy answered, "snatched by spooky ol' bandits that vanished into the desert."

"And since we've returned, we've been on their trail," Kai answered, "until we found Betsy, who led us to your village for answers."

"I see," Frederic muttered. "You have fulfilled my request; it is only fitting that I return the favor. I know where your tribe has gone."

"You do," Faith asked, her face lighting up.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that it's not a good place to be," Frederic sighed. "Your tribe, Faith, is in the Crater of Bones, being compelled by slave drivers to mine blue crystals."

"The Crater of Bones," Daddy No-Legs shivered. "Why, ain't that where the first Oni and Dragon fought?"

"The very place," Frederic nodded. "More troublesome, however, are their kidnappers, who my people encountered on several occasion with violent results. These marauders, Faith, are not local Dragon Hunters; they are foreigners of afar, men who appear like your friend Kai, humans likely from the realm of Ninjago."

"But I thought dragons were the only entrance to the First Realm," Kai remarked.

"So did I, until I found this," Frederic gestured. He lifted to the light a small gear, bent and scrapped in several places. "It is a piece of a broken portal, which my hunting party stumbled upon when we rescued a herd of sheep from them kidnappers. And my blacksmith, judging by its shape and wear, believes the portal was activated, say, a year ago."

"Right after the Oni were destroyed," Kai exclaimed. "If what you say is true, then either a tribe of villains seeks to avenge the Oni, or…"

"Or the hand of the one called Master extends farther than we perceive," Faith finished.


	32. Visiting the Hospital

Chapter 32 – Visiting the Hospitals

"Why are we here," Yuuma whined. "You told me we would get ice cream!"

Lloyd, Morro, Yuuma, and Kigaru walked into Ninjago City Memorial Hospital, where nurses rushed about and patients waited in long lines. The sound of hammers and drills echoed in the distance, with construction workers repairing parts of the northwest corner.

"After we visit our friends," Lloyd sighed. "Haven't I told you ten times already?"

"Technically, it was only nine times," Yuuma smirked.

"Ignore him, master," Kigaru shrugged. "Yuuma's always whining about everything."

"I do not," Yuuma shouted.

"Do too," Kigaru retorted.

"Do not, sissy," Yuuma teased.

"Stop it or I'll feed you worms instead," Morro interrupted.

"Ew," Yuuma gagged. "Worms?"

"Oh yes, worms," Morro nodded. "And I've heard of a great joint that sells them at the docks."

"Sir, please step aside," a doctor scolded.

Morro sighed, then moved aside as the doctor strolled by, pulling a bed with an injured patient behind him. They turned the corner into the next hall, disappearing as quickly as they appear.

"Looks like rush hour," Morro remarked.

"Very funny," Lloyd scolded. "This is a hospital, not a highway. They're always busy."

"Are they always this busy," Morro added. "This place is packed like sardines."

"Come to think of it, you're right," Lloyd realized. "I haven't seen a crowd this large in here since the Sons of Garmadon reigned."

"Well, you'll have to get used to it," a nurse answered from behind the counter. "We've received numerous reports of in-street fighting and rioting from the patients that come in, nothing good if you ask me."

"Fighting," Lloyd questioned. "Why would there be fighting in Ninjago City? Is there an enemy stirring up trouble?"

"If there was, you would have known about it," the nurse sighed. "It's all that stupid hype over that new book of Dareth's. They've sold out everywhere and the crowds are fighting each other for fresh copies."

"Ugh, and just when I thought we had a breather," Lloyd sighed.

"We don't need all us of here," Morro remarked. "Two will suffice for meeting the others. Let me go with Kigaru and try to clean up the mess your friend has made."

"Take Kigaru with you," Lloyd questioned. "No way!"

"Don't be stubborn, Lloyd. You and I both know that Kigaru can handle herself better than Yuuma."

"Then take Yuuma and teach him a thing or two about impromptu fighting."

"That's reckless. Master Wu would never do such a thing."

"Master Wu isn't here now, is he? And when he's not here, I'm in charge."

"On whose word? Yours? Because last I checked, your word was as powerful as a toad's, mister ninja."

"Don't you dare call me mister ninja. I'm the Green Ninja, leader of the protectors of Ninjago."

"And the son of an at-large evil overlord."

"Leave my father out of this!"

"And why should I? Wasn't he the one who taught you to yell at your friends?!"

"You're not my friend, nor shall you ever be my friend!"

"Oh, yeah! Well, I'm taking Kigaru whether you like it or not!"

"You so much as lay one finger on her and I will splash you out of existence."

"Oh, so we're entertaining murder now, aren't we? Won't look good in public, pal."

"Why would they care? You're nothing but a stuck-up, selfish jerk who ripped my heart out!"

"I did not rip your heart out. Harumi did."

Everyone within earshot gasped, and Kigaru and Yuuma hid behind the counter. Lloyd tried to speak, but couldn't utter a sound. That one word, that one blasted word, pierced further than a thousand insults, splintering bone and morrow, rupturing veins and arteries, and poking right into the center of his heart. He shivered, the cold, haunting memories of sleepless nights and cruel words of betrayal tormenting his mind.

Then horror boiled to rage, rage hotter than the scorching lava of Torchfire Mountain. His eyes narrowed, sharp as a hawk's and fiery as a volcano in mid-eruption. His hands twitched, releasing without warning tiny bolts of lightning.

"I mean, didn't Harumi be…," Morro continued.

Suddenly, Lloyd lurched at Morro, grabbing him by his neck. Then he threw Morro down upon the counter, shoving aside paperwork and pills that scattered all over the floor.

"Never ever mention that name to me again," Lloyd hissed. "Swear that you won't."

"I swear, I swear," Morro gasped.

Lloyd released his grip, allowing Morro to slide off the counter onto the floor. Morro gasped for air, then glanced up into Lloyd's flaring eyes.

"What about the riots," Morro asked.

"Take Kigaru," Lloyd sighed. "Get out of my sight, you piece of dung."

Morro nodded, then beckoned for Kigaru to follow. She obeyed without a sound, fearfully waddling to Morro as he exited the building. Then Yuuma crawled out from behind the counter, stopping short of Lloyd's feet.

"Come, Yuuma," Lloyd beckoned. "Stand up. We'll go visit Jay and Nya now."

"Not until you clean up your mess," the nurse scowled. "You spilled twenty prescriptions all over the floor."

"Clean it yourself, jerk," Lloyd grumbled, shoving through the line. Yuuma followed, and so a thousand scolding eyes, who stared until they disappeared out of sight. Then the receptionist grabbed her phone and dialed for the head doctor. A few minutes later, he emerged, wearing a hard hat and light nurse's robes.

"Now what," the doctor scowled. "Can't you see I'm busy? I'm trying to inspect the construction work. Call another doctor to solve your problems."

"All other doctors are deployed, sir," the receptionist answered. "And besides, this is a problem for you alone to handle."

"Get it over with Marcy," the doctor sighed.

"Lloyd stopped by the desk," Marcy answered, "and then he blew his top in front of everyone. He even choked another guest, knocked over all these pills, and stormed off for Jay and Nya's ward."

"Don't tell me he's heading there now," the doctor gasped.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"We just transferred Jay and Nya to Borg Central this morning. Oh dear, if Lloyd finds that they're not here…Marcy, dial security and send them to the sick ward."

"Security is outside keeping the parking lot clear of rioters, sir. But we do have one alternative option."

"Call him up then. Just make sure Lloyd does not destroy my hospital again!"

[Insert line break here]

Meanwhile, at Borg Central, Jay and Nya rested side by side, lying on beds with warm, freshly cleans. Jay wore casts on his left arm and right leg, as well as two inches of bandage around his lower ribs. Nya wore casts on the right arm and left leg, along with bandage wrapped around her right shoulder and left hip. Together, they were a sorry lot, broken and battered after being rescued from the wreckage by firefighters. But they were at peace, for they had each other.

"You know Jay," Nya smiled. "I think this is nice."

"Being injured is nice," Jay exclaimed. "The pain in my leg is killing me and yet I can't move it an inch! And oh, let me not mention the burning itch on my left elbow that's been there for two days!"

"Yes, I hate being injured, but look on the bright side," Nya sighed. "We have our lives and each other. What more can we ask for?"

"You're right," Jay smiled. "Having you by my side is better than anything else in the world right now."

"That's so sweet," Nya sniffed. "For better or worse, I am for you, darling. Never will I leave my side, for you complete me."

"And never will I abandon you," Jay vowed. "For better or worse, I am your completion as you are mine, a gentle mist that settles the thunder of my heart."

"Since when were you a poet Jay?"

Jay and Nya glanced up. Cole leaned against the doorframe, chewing on a piece of cake.

"Do you mind," Jay scolded. "We're having intimacy here!"

"Oh, sorry if I interrupted," Cole joked. "I was just admiring your first attempt at poetic love. Quite lovely, but needs a bit of work."

"And what do you know about love," Nya questioned.

"Enough to critique Jay," Cole winked.

"Wait till I get out of these casts, you rascal," Jay scowled.

"Save your breath, Jay," Cole interrupted. "You need all the rest you can get."

"You spoke with Doctor Robins, correct," Nya asked.

"Yeah, and what he told isn't exactly good or bad news," Cole shrugged. "The good news is that you'll both heal completely without any fractures or complications. But then there's the bad news."

"What's the bad news," Nya prompted.

"You're recovering faster than expected," Cole continued, "but it'll be months before you guys are able to fight again. Six weeks immobile, two weeks in wheelchairs, four weeks on crutches, ten weeks of rehab, and another eight weeks of ninja conditioning."

"That's seven months of rest and recovery," Jay shouted. "You expect me to rest and lay off for seven months?!"

"Now Jay, that's an estimate," Cole shrugged. "Robins said it might take longer, depending on how you fare with the x-rays. But don't worry. I'll check up on you when I can, and Master Wu will help you recover once you leave the beds."

"Sounds like a plan then," Nya sighed. "How are the others doing?"

"Last I heard, Lloyd had a tip from Master Yang about one of the time claws, while my group's still trying to open the box we retrieved from the palace. So far, none of the keys, or Zane's lasers, have worked," Cole answered.

"Any word from Kai," Nya asked.

"Nothing in the past two weeks," Cole replied. "With all the realm-shifting around us, we can only contact Kai once a month, and only for twenty minutes tops. All I know is that he's helping Faith find her lost tribe."

"I hope he's safe," Nya nodded. "I'll be glad to see him home safe and sound again."

"Me too," Cole agreed. "It's not a ninja team without him around. And that reminds me. Master Wu wanted me to ask you guys if you want to go on vacation soon."

"Vacation? In our condition," Jay asked.

"Sure, why not," Cole said. "You've been cooped up in hospitals for three weeks now, and Robins might let you in a wheelchair now. I'm thinking about going to Ignacia for a week and visiting Nya's old place."

"That sounds amazing, Cole," Nya smiled. "Count me and Jay in."

"Alright, then it's settled," Cole nodded. "You and Jay will go to Ignacia in three days."


	33. Morro Restored, Kigaru Empowered

Chapter 33 – Kigaru's First Fight

Morro and Kigaru, as soon as they exited the hospital, spotted the reason for the nurse's distress. Throughout the parking lot, protestors ran wild, screaming and waving at random people for no apparent reason. Some chased down those carrying copies of Dareth's book, while others engaged the security guards tasering those who dared attack the fleeing patients. Morro reached the head of security, who from atop the entrance roof supervised the defense.

"How's it going," Morro asked.

"Land snakes," the commander gasped. "A ghost! Call the water brigade!"

"Wait," Morro shouted. "I'm friendly. I work with Lloyd Garmadon and the ninja."

"Oh, do you now," the commander scowled. "I thought you and ninja were sworn enemies, after that Morro and Preeminent business in Stiix."

"We were, but we have a mutual understanding now," Morro sighed. "Me and Lloyd's trainee Kigaru wish to assist you."

"Well, who am I to question the Green Ninja," the commander shrugged. "Climb onto the roof. You'll get a better view of things from up here."

Morro complied. He helped Kigaru onto the roof, then climbed up the pillar. At the top, the commander hoisted him onto the roof.

"For a ghost, sir, you're heavy," he puffed when Morro stood up.

"I'm still a person, aren't I," Morro asked.

"Ugh, it sure looks bad down there," Kigaru shivered.

"It's a mess, that's for sure," the commander sighed. "We're barely keeping the hospital free of trouble as it is, let alone the parking lots. These people have lost their minds. And to think that they're under some aggressive hypnosis spell."

"But the nurse said that they were crazy over Dareth's book," Kigaru remarked.

"Marcy doesn't know what she's talking about," the commander shrugged.

"Then what is causing them to act this way," Morro asked.

"Sonar, ghost man," the commander gestured, pointing to the south. "The radio tower in Ninjago is releasing sonar waves that force people into aggressive behaviors."

"Then that's where we need to be," Morro nodded. "Commander, how hard would it be to clear a path?"

"Next to impossible, sir," the commander sighed. "Going out there will get you and your friend here hurt or killed. But, I do know a shortcut. You see that abandoned rail down in that alley? There's a pushcart there that should take you within two blocks of the radio station. After that, you're on your own, pal."

"Thanks," Morro said. "Come, Kigaru. Let's get going."

[Transition]

Ninjago City Radio Station, home of the city's most popular music channel 99.2, or at least it was till today. Inside the control booth, Pythar and Fibaa slithered about, yelling orders at the Hypnobrai controlling the sonar.

"Hold the pitch steady," Pythar hissed. "The populace must be disturbed until Laisha retrieves the map to the Reserve Claw's location."

"Ah, so it is a map she's after," Fibaa remarked. "But may I ask why we're going for the Reversal blade, when we know the exact timing of the Pause blade's arrival?"

"Because we cannot predict where the Pause blade will land," Pythar sighed. "And besides, if we retrieve the Reversal Blade, then we can summon the other time claws by a forced time warp."

"General, Boa's on the line," a Hypnobrai called out.

"Hand me that," Pythar scowled, seizing the radar phone. "Hello, this is Pythar. Speak."

"We have a situation down by the hospital," Boa panicked. "There's a lot of elemental energy glowing inside the hospital, green energy I believe."

"By the Devourer, hold that position," Pythar shouted. "We can't afford to tip our hand now!"

"Then play your cards quickly," Boa suggested. "Two of my spies spotted one of the ninja trainees and a ghost ninja headed your way."

"What is it, my lord," Fibaa asked when Pythar hung up.

"Order the men to arms," Pythar replied. "Don't let the green ninja's attack party enter this building."

"What happens if we fail," Fibaa asked. "I narrowly escaped prison after failing last time. Do you suppose our luck will double if we slip again?"

"Just do as I command," Pythar shouted. "Leave the consequences to me!"

"Oh, we'll let you have them alright," Morro answered.

Pythar jumped, his scales pointing straight up. He and Fibaa spun around, finding Morro and Kigaru standing in the doorway, dazed guards lying behind them on the ground.

"How did you…" Pythar began.

"Slip inside so quickly," Morro finished. "Let me put this way, slither-tongue. Your guards suck at fighting ninja. Kigaru could whip their tails any day of the week."

"So much for training," Fibaa sighed.

"You be quiet," Pythar hissed. "And as for you, ghost ninja, you think you got what it takes to stop me?"

"Oh, sure, why not," Morro shrugged. "I mean, compared to Lloyd, you're a wimp."

Pythar growled, then lunged for Morro. His right fist swung into the air, then sank right through Morro's chest. Morro did not budge, but let the erred blow float right through him. Pythar then tripped, falling on his face before Morro.

"Easy there, hotshot," Morro laughed. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt because I can't take any blows."

"Then try this on for size, ghost," Fibaa laughed.

Fibaa pulled out a glass vial, filled with clear liquid to the brim. Morro glanced up, his eyes widening at the sight of the bottle.

"Water," Morro gulped.

"Oh yes, water," Fibaa chuckled. "Ghosts are afraid of water, aren't they? I mean, it's what they call 'lethal drinking', isn't it?"

"Fibaa, don't…" Pythar began.

He spoke too late. Fibaa flung the vial toward the ground, shattering it right where Morro stood. Glass and liquid sprayed everywhere, hitting Morro from toe to stomach. All eyes turned, fully expecting Morro to melt away.

Instead, Morro's body grew more physical, forming solid particles where there was air. A cloud swept over his body, cloaking him in light blue smoke. Then he yelled, letting a loud, piercing scream echo through the room. Several bolts of lightning followed, then a large burst of wind cleared everything way. Morro appeared, kneeling not as a ghost but as flesh and blood, fully restored to his mortal self.

"Morro, you're…you're human again," Kigaru paled.

"But…but that's impossible," Morro stuttered. "I…I died years ago."

"You fool," Pythar screeched at Fibaa. "Why did you throw that vial, not knowing what it contained?"

"Obviously, I thought it had water inside," Fibaa retorted.

"That isn't water, you nitwit," Pythar hissed. "That was my potion of resurrection, and you wasted it on our enemy!"

"I'd hate to interrupt," Morro remarked, "but I have a job to finish here."

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere," Pythar chuckled. "Snakes, nab him!"

All the Hypnobrai at the controls, led by Pythar, charged Morro, shoving him out the door toward the stairs. Morro punched back, but he found himself too weak from his recent restoration to retaliate.

"Kigaru shut down the sonar," Morro yelled as he tumbled down the stairs.

Kigaru gulped, then sighed and pulled down her mask. She started toward the controls, but then Fibaa struck her legs with his tail, knocking her down on her face.

"No dice, punk," Fibaa jested. "You have to come through me first."

Kigaru frowned, then jumped back up on her feet. She launched a right hook at Fibaa, landing it directly onto his hip. Fibaa's hip wobbled a little, but Fibaa only budged a few inches. Kigaru yelped, shaking her bruised, red fist. Then she machine-gun-punched Fibaa's stomach for a few seconds, landing dozens of blows on his middle. But the only result was bruised, swollen fists and an unscathed snake.

"Such pathetic strength," Fibaa scowled. He grabbed Kigaru's hood, then flung her into a pile of boxes. "If this is how Lloyd trains his apprentices, then I dare say he is a poor master."

"My master is good, unlike you, mister evil snake," Kigaru shouted.

Kigaru jumped out of the boxes, kicking Fibaa in the head with her right foot. Fibaa's head wobbled a little, then glared down at Kigaru again. With a swing of his tail, Fibaa struck Kigaru's back, flinging her into a control panel's side. Bang! Her head struck the metal, dazing her almost instantly.

"Enough with the childish games," Fibaa ordered. "Give up now, and perhaps I'll spare you."

"No," Kigaru gasped. "Ninja…never…quit!"

"Very then well," Fibaa shrugged.

Fibaa swung his tail, aiming it toward Kigaru's face. Suddenly, Kigaru rolled, dodging the tail as it crashed into the panels. The panels cracked, letting the tail slice partway through the wiring. Fibaa tried to budge, but his tail was too far down to break free.

"Oh, you'll pay when I get loose, you rat," Fibaa yelled.

"Not till I shut you down for good," Kigaru smiled.

Kigaru raced over to the control panel. Various buttons and switches lined the control board, each one designed for a specific purpose. None, however, were labeled, as the Hypnobrai had accidentally ripped the labels off trying to push the necessary buttons.

"Where's the off button," Kigaru cried.

"There is no off button," Fibaa laughed. "Don't you know how a radio works? Radio waves never turn off."

Kigaru sniffled. Her first mission and she had failed! She failed Morro, who had so recently compliment her on her training. She failed Lloyd, who had expected so much of her. She even failed the code of the ninja. Now here she was, a failure, unable to fix a problem in time to escape her enemy.

"Oh, is the baby crying," Fibaa snickered. "Suck it up. Life never comes easy, especially for babies like you."

Kigaru stopped sniffling. Oh yes, she failed, but that didn't make her a baby! Oh no. Only Yuuma ever called her a baby. Nobody, she swore, nobody called her a baby, especially her enemy. She glared back at Fibaa, who suddenly let a look of alarm escape his eyes for the first time.

"Please…please don't hurt me," Fibaa pleaded. "I'll take it all back."

Fibaa's plea was in vain, for Kigaru had already started to glow bright yellow. Yellow energy flowed through her hands, and flames sparkled in her eyes. She turned toward the control panel, her veins bulging with excessive power. Fibaa then closed her eyes, as Kigaru sighed and fired her powers into the panel.

Immediately, a huge surge of electricity shot through the system, frying every inch of wire connected to the panel. Bolts of lightning raced out of the room, running through every wire in the building. Buttons exploded. Switches burst. Light bulbs shattered. Exhaust vents warped. Bricks cracked. Light poles tumbled. On and on the energy raced, expanding in an ever-widening circle throughout the city.

Then the lightning consumed the radar tower, splintering it to pieces with a single zap. All sonar waves in Ninjago City ceased, cut off short with the loss of their source. People in the streets below glanced around, awakened suddenly from their mind-controlled state. They stared up at the radio tower, gasping as pieces of the metal tower crashed into the street.

Boom! A large inferno of flames erupted into the sky, flying upwards from several blocks away. The ground shook violently, knocking nearly everyone onto the ground. Fibaa flew into the wall, his tail released with the first rattling of the panels.

"What have you done," Fibaa gasped.

"I…I don't know," Kigaru cried. "I shut down the power, I guess."

"You didn't just shut down the power," Fibaa scolded. "You fried the entire city's electrical grid and blew the power generators up sky high. Now there's no source of electricity anywhere in the city."

"Oops," Kigaru blushed.

Just then, Morro raced back into the room, his body bruised and battered from his trip down the stairs. He avoided the crumbling control panels and wiring, then snatched Kigaru up off her feet.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Morro sighed with relief. "Lloyd would kill me if you got hurt. What on earth happened in here?"

"I used my powers, I guess," Kigaru shrugged.

"Save your story for later," Morro nodded. "For now, let's get out of here. The building's going down any second!"

"Wait," Fibaa shouted. "Don't leave me here to die!"

"What? You want me to rescue you," Morro questioned. "No way I let a snake like you slip out on my watch."

"Please, I don't want to die," Fibaa pleaded. "It's all stupid Pythar's fault that we're here, not mine. Please, save me. I'll do anything."

"Anything," Morro asked.

"Anything!"

"If I rescue you, you owe me two favors. One, never tangle with Pythar or any of his goons or allies again. Two, spill all you know to me and Lloyd. Do that, and I'll slip a note of good behavior to the police for you. But double-cross me and I'll banish you to the Realm of Darkness."

"As you wish," Fibaa sighed.

Morro, followed by Fibaa, rushed out of the building and down the stairs, avoiding falling debris on the way. He, Kigaru, and Fibaa burst out into the alleyway, then raced across the street into the safety of a nearby building. The radio station collapsed as soon as Fibaa entered the shelter, crumbling into a heap of rubble that spewed out a large, thick cloud of dust.


	34. Cole vs Lloyd

Chapter 34: Cole vs Lloyd

Zane rushes through the crowds, shoving through the mass of agitated, mind-possessed people like a trailblazer clearing jungle. His shurikens jingle, being strapped to his sides. His katana rattles, sheathed behind his back. His wrist buzzes as he listens to Pixel's anxious voice.

"Zane, thank goodness I got through," Pixel rejoiced. "You won't believe what's happened to Ninjago City."

"I know, Pixel," Zane answered. "The people here seem to be agitated by some invisible hypnosis, and my scanners can't detect their source."

"We've been getting lots of police chatter from Borg Tower," Cyrus Borg answered. "I deduce that the signal is being projected by sonar, which can only be transmitted from a radar tower. Mostly like, the signal is coming from the radio station."

"Set the coordinates in the system," Zane nodded. "Also call Cole and tell him what's going on."

"Will do," Borg replied. "Over and out."

Zane reached his Ice Cycle X-3, a sleek, advanced battle bike reconstructed out of the parts of Zane's old Snake Jaguar street bike. He zoomed off toward the radar tower, nearing Memorial Hospital as he turned the first right.

Bam! A ball of smashed bricks slams into Zane, knocking him off his bike into a nearby pile of garbage. His bike flies forward, smashing into the next building with a thud.

"Are you alright," Pixel's voice chipped in.

"I am now," Zane sighed, "but I lost control of my ride. Might need a few repairs."

"At least you're safe," Pixel sighed with relief. "What happened?"

"Some pile of bricks t-boned me. Any word on where they're coming from?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you next. It seems as though Lloyd is damaging the hospital from the inside."

"Why is Lloyd destroying the hospital?"

"I don't know, but the head doctor wants us to stop him before everything gets destroyed."

"Alright then, I'll tend to the radar station later. But call Cole up. I'm going to need backup if Lloyd needs to be taken down."

"Way ahead of you, bro," Cole answered.

Cole walked out of the alleyway, covered in scratches and bruises. Zane noticed Cole's Earth Bike parked inside the alleyway, concealed by a bunch of smelly dumpsters.

"Right on time," Zane commented.

"What? Did you want me to be late," Cole shrugged. "Besides, I got word on Lloyd's temper first, so I dropped in to try and settle things. Except that Lloyd's ticked off and won't reason with anybody. He even threw me out into the alleyway."

"Then fight him we must," Zane sighed.

Cole and Zane raced in to the hospital via a side entrance. Immediately, a cloud of smoke burst upon them, gagging them almost instantly. They dropped to a crawl, then speed-crawled to the general lobby. There, they bumped into Yuuma and the head doctor, who was helping the nurses evacuate patients outside.

"Thank goodness you're here," the head doctor exclaimed. "Lloyd is going to tear this place down any second."

"That's why we're here, doc," Cole winked. "Everything fine on your end?"

"I'd wish," the head doctor sighed. "Right now, I just want everyone out of this hospital. Thank goodness Lloyd's apprentice Yuuma is helping me out."

"Keep up the good work, kid," Cole smiled, patting a dirty Yuuma on the head.

"Will do, Master Cole," Yuuma smiled.

Cole and Zane continued crawling toward the trauma ward, then suddenly exited the cloud of smoke. Small batches of fire roared everywhere, while puddles full of electricity sizzled and fried next to them.

"Zane, clear a path," Cole said.

Zane sprayed the hallway with his ice, putting out all the fires and freezing every puddle. Then the smoke quickly dissolved, clearing away like the morning fog. Cole and Zane approached the entryway, stopping short of the bolted-shut doors.

"Wise move," Cole remarked. "They locked Mr. Furious inside."

"He doesn't sound so happy," Zane agreed. "I can hear him smashing and frying medical equipment."

"Listen," Cole interrupted. "He's punching the walls of the hospital."

"After you," Zane gestured.

Cole sighed, then punched the doors. The lock snapped in two, clinking to the ground with the doorknobs still attached on the ends. Both doors shattered, dissolving into a pile of splinters on the floor.

Inside the room, Lloyd was punching the walls, his entire body radiating with fiery green energy. Each punch he made shook the room, cracking the floor and the brick walls like they were popsicle sticks. As he punched, he mumbled, grumbling inaudible nonsense that even Zane couldn't translate.

"Lloyd," Cole called out.

Lloyd stopped punching. He turned around, glaring with rage at Cole and Zane.

"Leave me be, Cole," Lloyd boomed.

"Not a chance," Cole retorted. "Your temper has gone too far. Drop the act and come here now."

"No," Lloyd boomed again. "I will do as I please!"

Lloyd flung a ball of fire at Cole, who ducked and rolled away as it flew into the hallway. He fired off several more salvos, each time missing barely as Cole jumped, rolled, or ducked out of reach.

"Hold still," Lloyd hissed.

"Lloyd, calm down," Zane pleaded. "You are the Green Ninja. You restore the balance of good and evil. Do not let your evil overtake your good."

Lloyd responded with fire, flinging several volleys at once. Zane braced his legs, then shot off several ice balls in his counterattack. They intercepted the fireballs, dissolving both instantly into thin air. When they dissolved, Lloyd and Zane remained unscathed, neither hitting the other with their attack.

"Lloyd, listen to me," Zane sighed. "You've had a rough, long, and stressful few weeks. Let us take care of your pupils while you go rest in…"

"You will have no part in their training," Lloyd hissed.

Lloyd launched into Spinjitzu, zipping straight into Zane before he or Cole could react. Zane disappeared, being sucked around and around into a circle.

"Hang on Zane," Cole shouted.

Cole then launched his own Spinjitzu and spiraled toward Lloyd. As they neared, the elements intensified. Bolts of lightning and rumbles of earth boiled between the two neighboring tornados. For an instant, Cole hesitated. Touching Spinjitzu with Spinjitzu had never caused anything more than unified elemental powers. But what if he attacked Spinjitzu with Spinjitzu? Nothing in his training clued him in on anything about this.

But Zane and Lloyd needed him to act, to put an end to the madness and restore order. And he had delivered before. He unified quarreling rivals into an unstoppable team, rescued them from the Phantom Ninja, and saved them from Pythor at the Fang Blade talent show. Sure, Lloyd was their leader, but Cole was the foundation, the rock upon which the ninja first built their power. If Lloyd strayed, Cole set things straight.

Sighing again, Cole plunged his Spinjitzu into Lloyd's. Immediately, the ground rumbled, as if an earthquake had rattled the entire city. Their Spinjitzus ping-ponged on and off each other, slamming into the walls and then back into one another. Each time they collided, the ground rumbled. Each time they separated, a bolt of lightning crackled. Neither Cole nor Lloyd, though, stopped, for neither wanted to concede to the other.

After a few minutes, Zane flew out of Lloyd's Spinjitzu, disoriented by the 300 revolutions he just experienced. He wobbled toward the exit, then collapsed onto the pile of wood and fell right asleep. At the same time, Cole hammered Lloyd into the corner, knocking out his Spinjitzu instantly. Lloyd collapsed, knocked unconscious by the sudden blow.

"Whew," Cole breathed, wiping his blow. "Boy do I need to work out more. You sure put up a fight, Lloyd. At least now I've stopped you from destroying anything else."

Cole then glanced at Zane and sighed.

"Well, looks like Zane and Lloyd need some rest."

"I quite agree," a voice answered.

Cole turned around, his fists armed for battle. But he released them as soon as he spotted Yuuma's face. Yuuma entered, followed by Cyrus Borg and Pixel. They avoided the piles of fried electrical equipment, stopping next to Cole and Lloyd.

"What a mess this place is," Cyrus Borg sighed, shaking his head. "Lloyd certainly wiped the trauma center clean out."

"You're telling me," Cole nodded. "It took everything I got to take him out. I just hope I didn't bang him too hard, though."

"Lloyd will be fine," Pixel reassured Cole. "He just needs some time to rest and recuperate. And Zane will be fine too. All he needs are minor repairs."

"Yes, but I'm afraid that repairing this room will be the challenging part," Cyrus Borg sighed. "The damage Lloyd inflicted will be costly to fix, especially since the half the equipment is not sourced from anybody I know. I will have to speak with the head doctor and determine costs and equipment requirements."

Suddenly, the ground shook violently again, knocking everyone around off their feet. Every wire sizzled and crackled, frying to a smoldering crisp. The light bulbs remaining burst, scattering glass everywhere. Pieces of ceiling fell, landing in large piles all around the ninja.

"Cole, I'm scared," Yuuma shivered.

"I know, Yuuma," Cole answered. "Everyone, stand back!"

Pixel backed Yuuma and Cyrus Borg away several feet. Once they were clear, Cole charged his fists, squeezing them until they turned bright orange. Then he slammed them into the wall. Immediately, the drywall and wood shattered, leaving a gaping hole wide enough for them to crawl through.

"Follow me," Cole ordered.

Cole jumped through the hole onto the sidewalk, then assisted the others as they followed. Pixel exited first, followed by Yuuma and then Cyrus Borg, who abandoned his wheelchair to squeeze up and over the bottom edge. Cole then reentered the room, returning a minute later with Zane and Lloyd on his shoulders. He deposited them with the others, then whizzed out with the wheelchair just as the rest of the ceiling caved in on top of everything else.


	35. Ninja Conference Two

Chapter 35 – Ninja Conference Two

_Borg Tower – the next morning_

"I call this meeting of the ninja council to order," Cole announced, slapping the table with his hand.

Everyone at the table jumped a little, startled silent by Cole's abrupt interruption. They all glanced up, looking toward Cole at the head of the table. He glanced back in return. Pixel, Cyrus Borg, Jay, and Nya were to his right, all of them except Pixel sitting in wheelchairs. To his left, Zane, Yuuma, and Ronin reclined, lounging on a makeshift sofa bench. Lloyd appeared at the foot of the table, half-asleep after tossing and turning the night before.

"Ronin, is this everybody," Cole asked.

"As far as I know, yes," Ronin shrugged. "Uloe sends her regards, but she's busy trying to unlock the box from the palace."

"Who's Uloe again," Jay asked. "Is she like an ally of yours?"

"It's a long story," Cole blushed.

"Oh, I see," Jay grumbled. "I guess we have to be secretive, don't we?"

"Come on, Jay," Nya scolded. "Don't be upset. You'll get to meet her soon enough, I'm sure. I mean, our paths will cross at some point, right?"

"Right on the money, Nya," Ronin winked.

"Isn't there someone else missing," Zane asked. "By my calculations, there are supposed to be eleven of us, yet two are not here."

"And shouldn't Kigaru be here," Yuuma added. "It's no fair she's skipping out on this boring meeting."

"Yeah, Lloyd, where is Kigaru," Nya asked. "I haven't seen her since we left for Chen's Island."

"I too bumped into a newfound ally, although not as friendly as Uloe," Lloyd sighed. "We split up yesterday at the hospital, and he took Kigaru with him to deal with the sonar issue."

"Any word on when they're coming back," Cole asked.

"They should be arriving soon, according to Kigaru's call last night," Lloyd nodded.

"Good," Cole nodded.

"It's too bad Master Wu couldn't make the trip," Nya sighed. "He and Misako sure warm up a room."

"I know, but they have faith in us to plan our next moves," Cole replied.

"Like finding out who fried the city's electric grid," Ronin remarked. "I had to eat cold noodles this morning, and I tell you that cold noodles taste like slimy sewage water. Any lead on who the culprit is, professor?"

"Don't call me professor," Cyrus Borg frowned. "And no, we have not nailed down a culprit yet. So far, nothing in the investigation points to any specific suspect or cause. We have, however, solved the mystery of the sonar waves."

"Yeah, those were freaky too," Jay nodded. "They like controlled people's minds and caused them to attack each other. Reminds me about that time when Cole was controlled by a Hypnobrai and attacked us at Lloyd's treehouse fort."

"Not a fond memory in my book," Cole nodded.

"Or in mine," Lloyd concurred.

"And that is precisely what the sonar waves consisted of," Cyrus Borg continued. "The sonar waves, we believe, were produced by Hypnobrai, who infused the sound waves with their hypnosis powers."

"The Serpentine haven't attacked the city in years," Cole remarked. "Why would they suddenly inflict massive damage?"

"These aren't friendly Serpentine like Scales," Nya sighed.

"You think Scales is friendly," Jay questioned. "That guy still creeps me out. And I think he gives me the cold shoulder every time we meet."

"Scales, though, swore to non-violence, remember," Nya interrupted.

"Oh, right," Jay blushed.

"But as I was saying," Nya continued, "this Pythar we confronted on Chen's Island commands an army of evil Serpentine, some of whom probably seized the radar tower and projected those sound waves."

"Precisely my hypothesis," Cyrus Borg agreed. "The police, in fact, have arrested dozens of Serpentine warriors over the past several hours, including one of their generals, mainly for disturbing the peace and attacking civilians. More importantly, though, they snuck into Ninjago City unnoticed, created havoc and devastation, then destroyed the radar tower and maybe the electric grid before vanishing out of sight again."

"So not cool," Cole shivered. "And here I thought we were done fighting snakes."

"Can't we stop fighting snakes for once," Jay sighed. "First, it was Pythor, then it was the Great Devourer, then the Anacondrai cultists, then the Vermillion, and now Pythar's evil snake army. I mean, half the enemies we fought commanded snake armies or were snakes themselves."

"At least we can defeat snakes," Nya quipped. "Or would we prefer fighting the Sons of Garmadon again?"

"Anything but them," Cole shivered.

"It doesn't matter who the enemy is," Ronin interrupted. "We fight them all the same. They don't mess with our town without dealing with us first."

"You're right, Ronin," Lloyd smiled. "Let them bring out their best. We can match them tooth for tooth and claw for claw."

"Then let's get down to the nitty-gritty," Cole whistled.

"Yeah, let's," Morro answered.

Everyone's heads immediately zipped to the entrance. Their eyes widened, and a few of them gasped in horror. Kigaru, covered in bruises, strolled into the room, followed by a human Morro. Cyrus Borg nearly fainted, and Jay nearly screeched in terror.

"You…you're…you're," Jay stuttered. "You're…you're supposed to be dead."

"If I was, would I be standing here," Morro quipped.

"But you can't be…alive," Cole gulped. "We… we all watched you drown in the sea. You…you faded away to the Departed Realm."

"I did, but yet here I am," Morro answered.

"Guys, calm down," Lloyd soothed. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Okay, Lloyd," Jay screeched. "Don't you know he's a sworn enemy?! He possessed you for peep's sake!"

"Jay, relax," Nya scolded. "I'm sure Lloyd has a perfectly good explanation for this, right?"

"Yes, I do," Lloyd sighed. "Trust me, Jay. I didn't want anything to do with him again either. And I still don't like him to this day. But we need all the help we can get…holy potstickers!"

"What Lloyd," Cole questioned.

"Morro, you're…you're human again," Lloyd gasped.

"Preposterous," Jay laughed. "He's just a very real…looking…ghost? Yikes!"

"Come on you guys," Nya retorted. "You're acting like a bunch of scaredy-cats. It's not like we haven't seen people get restored or revived before. Cole and Lord Garmadon both got transformed to flesh again."

"An astute observation," Zane noted. "In both cases, ancient relics were used to make the transformation possible. Therefore, I conclude that Morro was also transformed by an ancient relic."

"More like a misused potion of resurrection," Kigaru chuckled.

"Potions, eh," Ronin whistled. "Boy, that'll go well with central command. I'd like to see the idiot who used that get whipped down to size."

"You seem to know about these potions," Lloyd noted. "Care to explain yourself a bit, Ronin?"

"Look, I go way back in the black market, way back," Ronin answered. "And so do these potions. Some old friend of mine sold them in the early days before Ninjago security cracked down on everybody. Dangerous stuff, I'll say, considering some of it was lethal enough to kill ten men if misplaced."

"Any chance your friend's still alive," Cole asked.

"Can't say for sure," Ronin shrugged. "Haven't seen him or his location in ten years, not since he slipped under the radar. Rumor has it he operated under a con for some time, but can't say for certain where he's hiding now."

"What about the potion of resurrection," Nya asked.

"That one's a biggie," Ronin smirked. "Let me tell you, it's the rarest type of potion out there on the market, as it requires a drop of amber energy. No way my friend or anyone I knew had one."

"Where on earth does someone get amber energy," Jay asked.

"From the Master," Lloyd realized. "Man, if the Master has Skylor's amber powers, he can craft as many potions as he wants."

"Now we're cooking," Morro remarked.

"Zane, summarize," Jay pleaded. "Thinking about it hurts my head."

"Gladly," Zane smiled. "We know the Master can steal elemental powers, and we know that he can yield any element he has stolen or absorbed. So far, he has stolen Skylor and Jay's full abilities but possesses the means to harness any of our element at his bidding. He is also leading an effort to possess the time claws, but so far only has the forward time claw."

"We also know that Kuriam and Mr. X, two of his lackeys, are operating in Ninjago City," Cole continued. "They claim to work for Darlunds Enterprises, but they really work as agents of the Master. So far, all we know is that they operate out of unknown safe house locations on specific assignments."

"Thanks to Master Yang and Uloe, we also pinned down Laisha as the second-in-command and as a former master of amber," Lloyd added. "If Yang is to be believed, Laisha was his daughter and an ally of Master Wu, then a powerless wife to Chen, and now a friend of Master, who gifted her back her powers at some point after Skylor was robbed. Laisha is right now leading all the Master's operations, and has tried in the past to steal the map to the Portal of Silence and the box containing Harumi's journal."

"And Pythar's an Anacondrai general of an army of Serpentine lackeys who serve the Master and Laisha," Jay noted. "Alright, I think I get it now."

"Good, because we need to focus on who to target," Morro remarked.

"Zane and I will track down Kuriam and Mr. X's safe houses and try to nab them," Cole confirmed.

"Jay and I are resting in Ignacia for recovery," Nya stated.

"Uloe and I will try to open the journal box," Ronin said. "We think we know a source who can determine what type of lock we're dealing with."

"I will work with Pixel on restoring power to the city and tracking down the Serpentine," Cyrus Borg promised.

"Lloyd, what about you," Nya asked.

"Well, I planned on taking Kigaru and Yuuma back to the monastery for more training," Lloyd nodded, "but I think that they are ready to test the waters."

"Does this mean we can go on adventures too," Yuuma squealed. "Yippee! Kigaru, did you hear? We're going to be real ninja finally!"

"I heard, I heard," Kigaru laughed. "Now stop shaking me, you crazy."

"I will take Yuuma with me to hunt down the potion trader," Morro stated.

"Wait, I thought you were trying to deprive me of Kigaru," Lloyd questioned.

"I would, except that you and Kigaru need to have a chat about her newfound powers," Morro nodded. "Besides, Yuuma needs to catch up and taking him along will do the trick."

"Fine, but you'll be sorry if Yuuma gets hurt or lost," Lloyd sighed.

"Then it's settled," Cole nodded. "We all have our assignments. I hereby call this meeting closed!"

[Author's Note – Aug. 9 to Aug. 16 will not have any newly published material, as I will be on vacation. Enjoy the other chapters posted above, and stay tuned for what Faith, Betsy, and Kai discover at the Legionnaire's camp.]


	36. The Legionnaire

5

Chapter 36: The Legionnaire

"Whoa," Frederic uttered. "Stop her here."

At Frederic's command, Daddy No-Legs pulled the brake lever, slowing the Dieselnaut to a halt. He parked into the middle of a vast stretch of desert, void of anything visible to the naked eye. Then Frederic, followed by Faith, Betsy, and Kai, disembarked, gathering just outside in the front.

"Here you walk," Frederic stated. "Ain't one to risk a fight nor flyin' fists, not in these here parts. Camp's just over the crest."

"What crest," Kai grumbled. "All I see is a bunch of deserts."

"Your eye's playin' tricks on ya," Betsy laughed. "See that tiny devil of a speck of shadow over yonder? That be the crest papa's talkin' about."

"Alright, alright," Kai scowled. "Don't rub it in. Now are we going or what?"

"Start headin' that way with Faith," Frederic ordered. "Betsy, a minute please."

Faith and Kai glanced at Betsy, then at each other. With a slight nod, they picked up their knapsacks, then started for the camp. When they were out of earshot, Frederic stepped closer to Betsy.

"What's botherin' you, father," Betsy asked.

"Oh, nothin's the matter," Frederic chuckled. "You know what to do?"

"Wreck them rogues, and steal their crystals," Betsy chimed.

"Exactly," Frederic smiled. "Daughter, ten years' trainin' you've had; now prove yourself worthy. The time's darkenin' out here, worse than Oni fever. He nears, Betsy, he nears. Realms apart are we, but he nears."

Frederic hugged Betsy, then climbed aboard the Dieselnaut and signaled Daddy No-Legs to move out. She watched the large fortress roll slowly back toward home, then started off after Faith and Kai.

At nightfall, the trio of spies glimpsed the crater's edge, a drop-off spanning the horizon as far as Kai could see.

"We're closin' in," Betsy whispered. "Crouch down so they ain't seein' our 'proach."

They nodded, dropping to their hands and knees.

"Ouch," Kai yelped. "The ground's hard as rock."

"Hush," Faith shushed. "Get over it. You're tougher than Cole lets on."

"And what does Cole let on," Kai questioned.

"Oh, nothing serious," Faith giggled.

"I have a right to know," Kai pressed.

"Hush," Betsy signaled. "We've 'rived."

Kai and Faith dropped to their bellies, army crawling the few feet remaining. They then peered over the ledge, using a telescope carved out of dragon bone. In the crater, a cluster of tents gathered, large tents sewn from hides and affixed to hollow bone poles, all inhabited by Legionnaires and their families.

"That's a large village," Faith whistled.

"You betcha," Betsy nodded. "That ain't no small fry outpost. It be the big potluck."

"But why settle down in a crater," Kai asked.

"Craters offer more shade and less heat," Faith answered. "Plus, it keeps them hidden from the outside world. But I…I can't seem to find any of my tribe here."

"But they must be here," Kai insisted. "I mean, look at this place. They've got at least 3,000 men, if not more, and scores more of children and women."

"That's what you think," a voice answered.

Kai jumped, flopping like a fish on dry land. His stomach landed with a thud, causing him to wince. Faith and Betsy both spun their heads around, then gasped. There, behind them in the shadows, stood a Legionnaire. Firm as cedar, still as stone, he froze in place, his crackling lightning saber sizzling near the ground. And in the other hand, a round, dark purple shield dangled loosely, strapped to the forearm by two strands of dragon hide.

"Spooked you, didn't I," the Legionnaire chuckled. "Don't lie. I know I did. Why else would you jump when I breathed behind you?"

"Who are you," Faith questioned.

"Well, well, so there are blunt women besides Ol' Betsy," the warrior chuckled. "Oh, Betsy, don't stare at me like that. I know you've been snooping round our camp, and that your father attempted to raid us a few weeks back. So just settle down and let us all be friends for a minute."

"You're no friend, you kidnapper," Faith swore.

"Oh, come now, we can be civil," the warrior smiled.

"Oh no, we can't," Kai shouted.

Kai jumped to his feet, then struck the soldier in the side with a fire surge before the warrior could react. The fire swept across the spot of impact, but did not singe an inch of skin. It merely dissolved instantly, blowing away before Kai could blink.

"But…but…how," Kai blubbered.

"Oh, come now, stop stammering like a baby," the warrior chuckled. "We Legionnaires aren't your neck of the woods thugs, certainly not city thugs or snakes. No, we're superior to them, far superior."

"How do you know about Ninjago," Kai asked.

"None of your concern," the warrior snapped. "If I were you, I'd suggest you leave this camp and never enter, or else I'll make you leave."

"We aren't going anywhere," Faith retorted.

She and Betsy jumped to their feet, then unsheathed their weapons. Faith pulled out her crossbow and chains, and Betsy unsheathed a glowing light blue blade that glimmered in the moonlight.

"So we will meet again, Mithria," the warrior smiled. "Try me if you can."

Faith fired, shooting a chain at the warrior. He immediately raised his shield, deflecting the chain off the right side. Then Kai charged, only to be kicked aside by the warrior's left foot. Betsy attacked, swinging her sword into his left thigh. He deflected the blow in an instant, flinging her over to his left.

"Unite as one," Faith ordered.

Faith manned the crossbow, Kai manned his fists, and Betsy swung her sword. Together, they engaged the warrior at once, kicking, shooting, and swooping at him with everything they got. The warrior did not flinch, but steadied his feet and defended his ground head-on. Blow after blow he deflected, tossing a chain, sword, or fist to the side, yet neither his shield nor sword struck any returning harm. And for several minutes did this continue, until at last the toil began to wear everyone out.

First to fall was the hero's unity, for Kai, in his impatience, struck out of sync, engaging head-on in full blast Spinjitzu. Both Betsy and Faith jumped out of the way, while the warrior smiled and marched forward. With a single thrust, he shoved his saber into the tornado. Small sparks of lightning crawled inside, ricocheting off tongues of fire across the spherical funnel. Soon, the tornado fizzled into a large glowing ball of lightning, snuffing out every last flame.

"Augh," Kai screeched, stopping in mid-motion to wince.

As soon as Kai stopped, every bolt of lightning in the tornado zapped him, instantly generating a glowing ball of crystalized energy around him. Then before he could gasp, the ball squeezed him, making him poof out of sight.

Outside the tornado, Faith and Betsy watched as it changed form, then gasped as it dissolved without a trace. Kai did not appear; he was nowhere to be found.

"What did you do," Faith screeched.

"Did ya, ya kill him," Betsy gulped.

"Secrets of the trade, dears. Secrets of the trade," the warrior chuckled. "But rest assured that your friend is safe and sound, and so will you."

"Not over my dead body," Faith vowed.

"Of course," the warrior bowed. "I don't want dead men in my safe place, or dead women for that matter."

Faith grumbled, then shot another chain at the warrior. This time, her shot succeeded in wrapping around his shield arm, grasping it tightly like a snake's coil. He flinched, but did not let rage escape him.

"Well done, you have made life infinitely easy for me," the warrior chuckled.

He raised his sword, then tapped the chains. To Faith's horror, lightning zapped along the chains into her arms, electrocuting them instantly. She collapsed, flinching and screaming as the ball of energy engulfed her. Then she too zapped out of existence, leaving nothing but a rusted crossbow and shattered pieces of chain.

"Only you and me, pal," Betsy fumed.

"Just as it should be," the warrior smiled.

"Drop the charade, Hakas," Betsy snapped. "What is that you really want?"

"Another time, perhaps, another time," Hakas winked.

With a large thrust, Hakas plunged the sword into the ground, zapping himself out of existence just before Betsy could thrust her sword into his heart.


	37. Investigated Discovery

5

Chapter 37 – Investigated Discovery

Crunch. The slight squashing of a food-stained wrapper startles awake the slumbering security guard, slumped six inches against the side of the wall. He whips out his flashlight, mumbling as he swoops its beam across the room. Rows of precious gems, carved into necklaces, rings, and earrings of luxurious origin, glitter in the light. Thin beams of lasers crisscross the floor.

"I swore I heard something," the guard mumbles. "Maybe I'm getting old like Margaret says."

Thump! He jumps, then zips his light to the back. A slumped figure crouches behind a case, its shadow reflected into the back wall. The guard whips out a taser, then his cuffs.

"Come out with your hands up," the guard shouts.

The figure rises slowly, then faces the officer. He gasps, his eyes focused on the figure of a female Fritz Donnegan. She strolled forward, her hands shoved into her pockets.

"Expecting trouble, officer," she smirked.

"Hands up, lady," the officer ordered.

"As you wish," she winked.

She slowly raised her hands out of her pockets. But once they exited the pocket, she charged, tornado kicking the officer in the leg. He immediately collapsed, dropping his taser onto a case of rings. Upon impact, the taser discharged, shattering the glass with its electronic pulse and sounding off every alarm in the building.

"Easy as cake," she whistled.

She snatched ahold of a sparkling diamond necklace, then raced out the back door and into the darkness of night.

_The next morning…_

"What a mess," Cole grumbled as he stepped over pieces of shattered glass. "Couldn't they have cleaned up this place before we arrived?"

"They would, except for the dead guard," Zane answered, following behind him. "Police protocol is to secure the area first, remove the dead and wounded second, gather evidence third, and clean up crime scenes last."

"I don't need a lecture on police procedures, professor," Cole smirked. "Help me look for evidence."

"If there is any to find," Zane shrugged.

"Don't kid yourself. No crook disappears without a trace."

"And not all crooks are equal. Some slip out better than others. And it looks like this one, whoever he or she is, slipped out like a ghost."

"What makes you think it's a she, Zane?"

"We can't rule anything out, Cole. Female crooks are just as likely as male ones. Remember how Harumi…"

"Enough. I get your point. Any idea what was stolen?"

"Jewelry records indicate a pinkish diamond necklace worth around 75-80 million."

"75-80 million?! That's worth more than the entire rest of the store! Why would they keep something of so much value in the open?! And why is it so valuable?!"

"Because it is from our Royale collection," the head jeweler interrupted. "I don't mean to disturb, but that necklace was the most valuable jewelry in Ninjago."

"Then why display it in the open," Cole questioned. "That's inviting loads of trouble."

"It was promotion for our newest collection," the head jeweler replied. "But back to the matter at hand. Did you find any clues?"

"No, not even a sniff of one," Cole sighed.

"That is troubling indeed," the jeweler sighed. "Hopefully we will find more clues soon. But first, may I ask you something? Can either of you read Serpentine?"

"Serpentine," Zane questioned. "What makes you ask that?"

"Last week, some punk shattered my car window with a large rock, and I found this attached to it," the jeweler answered.

He pulled out a small scroll, partially unraveled, then handed the scroll to Cole. Cole unrolled it, then held it up to the light. Sure enough, Serpentine characters and phrases danced across the parchment, rambling on and on to the bottom edge.

"That's Serpentine alright," Cole whistled, rolling the scroll back up.

"Can you make out what it says," Zane asked.

"Nope," Cole said. "I don't think any of us ninja know how. But I know someone who does…"

_Serpentine Village – under Ninjago City_

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you," Scales sighed.

"You…you can't read this," Cole exclaimed. "I thought you could read any Serpentine tongue. Thanks for nothing."

"Cole, I'm not a linguistics expert like Misako," Scales replied. "Even among the Serpentine there are many variations of dialect, some which are too ancient or obscure for me."

"Do you know of anyone else who can read this," Zane asked.

"That I can disclose," Scales sighed. "Arcturus, come here a second."

"Wait, did you say Arcturus," Cole gasped.

Arcturus, wearing a rice farmer's hat, slowly slithered from a nearby rice field, stopping often to grab at his back.

"What is it, Scales," Arcturus grumbled. "Can't you see I'm tending the rice fields?"

"Yes, general, but these pesky ninjas have a problem," Scales nodded.

"Still resentful, eh," Cole chuckled. "I thought we were friends, Scales."

"More like unwanted acquaintances," Scales grumbled.

"Let me see your problem," Arcturus sighed.

"Alright, but first, how are you possibly still alive, after that whole ghost thing with Garmadon," Cole asked.

"I see why you're the master of earth," Arcturus mumbled. "You're as stubborn as rock. But I'll let it slide this one time. You see, earth ninja, we ghosts discovered by accident that after the Oni invasion, ghosts touched by water turned into mortal beings again."

"I'll believe you, for now," Cole sighed.

"We need a translator who can read this scroll," Zane continued, handing Arcturus the scroll.

Arcturus took the scroll, then held it up to the light. He squinted his eyes, then brought the scroll closer to his face. Slowly and steadily, he read the scroll to himself, then frowned and handed it back to Zane.

"Do not let anyone except your friends see this," Arcturus cautioned.

"General, is there something wrong," Scales asked.

"Indeed, something is very wrong," Arcturus sighed. "That scroll was written in a dialect I have not seen in ages, not since I studied the history of our tribe as a scribe in the army. Whoever wrote this message knows the ancient tongues, a knowledge with access to some of Ninjago's darkest secrets."

"What did it say," Cole asked.

"That is the strangest part," Arcturus answered. "The message was addressed to you ninja, and it gives the exact location of a safe house belonging to some person named Kuriam."


	38. Yuuma's Powers Revealed

6

_Chapter 38 – Yuuma's Power Revealed_

A wisp of sharp, bitter perfume, excreted through the scales of half-decayed salmon, zips into the nostrils of Yuuma. He sneezed. His poor nose, bombarded by cinnamon, incense, perfumes, cologne, dye, cheeses, fish, and occasional wisps of salt from the seas or peppers from over-spiced meats, sniffled constantly, a stream of snot trickling frequently to his upper lip.

"Ma…ma…ma…master," Yuuma sneezed.

"Sneeze into your sleeve next time," Morro scolded. "You almost got snot on me."

"I…I…I can't help it," Yuuma sniffled. "The spices…they…they tickle my nose too much."

"Then breathe through your mouth more often," Morro sighed. "Now come on. We don't have much farther to go."

Or so Morro presumed, for he, recently revived, still bore within himself symptoms of recovery, of a body given second infancy. And sadly, with his ghostly form departed his sense of direction. He and Yuuma, therefore, wandered for another twenty minutes, till finally Yuuma's omnipresent impatience triumphed.

"Do you…you know where we're going," Yuuma asked with a sniff.

"Of course I do," Morro scowled. "You think we're lost or something?!"

"Yes, I think we're lost, Master," Yuuma sighed. "We should have gotten there by now."

"We're not lost, Yuuma," Morro sighed. "It's just…it's just that I've never been here before."

"And you don't know the way."

"I do too."

"Then lead us there."

"Let…let me get bearings first. Oh, if only I was a ghost still! Then I could see through this mob of people!"

"Sir, are you alright," a passerby inquired.

"We're lost," Yuuma replied "Can you show us the way?"

"We're fine without help," Morro scowled.

"No, no. I insist on helping you," the passerby repeated. "Let me point you the way."

"Not necessary," Morro grumbled.

"Look, the market's no place to wander about clueless," the passerby smirked. "I know, because I've sold fish here for forty years. And in that time, strange things have happened, stranger things than I could ever imagine."

"Like the black-market crackdown," Yuuma blurted.

"Yuuma," Morro scolded. "That was supposed to be a secret."

"Oh, it's no secret," the passerby winked. "I know, because it ruined my father."

"Your father, eh," Morro probed.

"Yeah, my father," the passerby smirked. "Best double-agent in the business, selling salmon by day, and potions by night."

"Potions? Your father sold potions," Morro questioned. "Do you know where he is?"

"Sure I do," the passerby chuckled. "He's right below you, sleeping like a baby. What, you think he's still around? Boy are you ignorant. He died wretched and poor a month ago. Now I run things, and I run them well. Made a profit selling off his recipes, and I still brew to this day."

Suddenly, the passerby's eyes darted back to Morro, narrowing till they were barely open. His smile collapsed, folded down into a grim frown.

"What's it to you though," the passerby smirked. "Fishy that you ask."

"Master, I think he's onto us," Yuuma blurted before he could stop himself.

"Yuuma, now you've done it," Morro shouted.

"By snakes," the passerby swore. "You're…you're ninja! Get away from me!"

He smashed into Morro with his left shoulder, knocking Morro onto the ground. Then he attempted to bolt for a nearby alleyway, but Yuuma grabbed ahold of his legs and tripped him at the ankles. He smashed into the ground, fainting as his head smacked the street.

"Hold him steady," Morro ordered.

Yuuma plopped down on top of the man's legs while Morro fetched some rope from a nearby stand. Morro then tied the man's hands and legs, knotting them so the cords would not snap easily.

"Master, is…is he dead," Yuuma questioned when he stood up again.

"No, Yuuma, he's fine," Morro smiled. "But he'll have a massive headache when he wakes up again. You still have the commlink with you?"

"What? You think I'd lose something that important," Yuuma scoffed. "Lloyd wouldn't give it to me if he can't trust me with keeping stuff safe."

"Then hand it to me," Morro gestured. "I need to contact Lloyd and tell him we have someone to interrogate."

"Here it is," Yuuma said.

Yuuma fished into his left pocket, expecting the commlink to be resting snugly inside. All his fingers found was air. His smile dissapitated into a frown as he continued grasping at nothing. Then he quickly checked the right pocket. Nothing. He glanced back up at Morro, blushing with embarrassment.

"I…I…um, lost it," Yuuma stammered.

"Oh, so you don't have it after all," Morro smirked. "Well…so much for Lloyd trusting you."

"Stop, please," Yuuma grumbled, clenching his fists.

"Oh, Yuuma, don't take it to heart," Morro sighed. "Everyone fails sometimes. Even Lloyd was a flop as a pupil sometimes."

"I'm no flop," Yuuma screeched at the top of his lungs.

Yuuma's fists violently shook and his face turned boiling red. He lifted his left leg, ready to stomp it furiously into the ground. But as he lifted his leg, a strange trail of black bubbles emerged, forming into a black blob of dark energy. Yuuma's eyes widened, then quickly glared at an astonished Morro.

"Yuuma, listen to me carefully," Morro whispered. "Lower your foot gently and let go of your fists."

"And why should I," Yuuma roared. "I will do as I please!"

"Yuuma, don't," Morro shouted.

But Yuuma didn't listen. He slammed his leg into the ground, smashing the black orb down with the bottom of his feet. Further and further down the orb descended, flattening out into a thin disk as the foot neared the ground. Morro stepped away, then watched as Yuuma's foot touched the ground.

Immediately, the black orb dissolved, diffusing without a noise or trace. Bolts of dark lightning struck the ground where Yuuma stomped, knocking Yuuma and Morro off their feet. Darkness raced out of the lightning, devouring all light within ten blocks of the strike zone and leaving a darkness thicker than anyone had ever seen. Nothing, not even hands and fingers, could be seen, and soon the screams of a thousand frightened people trumpeted into the air.

"Yuuma, Yuuma, where are you," Morro answered.

"Over here," Yuuma cried out.

"Where," Morro panicked. "I can't see anything. Even my hands are invisible to me."

"Wait there," Yuuma ordered.

Yuuma jumped back up to his feet, then started feeling his way around in the darkness, for he thought that he was blind like everyone else. But the opposite was true. No one, not even Morro, could see anything, yet he could see everything around him plain as day. It was as if the darkness affected everyone _except him. _For a few seconds, he spun around and rejoiced silently. Was it true? Had he finally found his elemental power? Had he found a power stronger than Kigaru's?

He smiled. Now he was an equal to Kigaru, a worthy opponent to be feared. No longer did he have to cower before Kigaru, now she would cower to him, as it should be. It should be that he was superior to her, not that she was superior to him. After all, he was stronger and faster, built for greater things than her. Why should she, weaker and slower, defeat him again and again? No, this was not the way things were meant to be. But now, he had hope, hope to fix what was wrong and make everything as it should be.

"Yuuma, hurry up," Morro called out. "The man will be awake any minute now."

Yuuma shook his head, then walked over to Morro. Without saying a word, Yuuma helped lift the man onto Morro's shoulders, then grabbed Morro's hand and started off for home. And as he led Morro back to Borg Tower, his mind thought not of his power and his mission, but of how he would convey to Kigaru and Lloyd his superiority to his fellow pupil.


End file.
